Belonging With Crazy You
by EvangelVamp511
Summary: Bella has an unexpected reunion with her childhood friends, but what happens when she meets a certain Cullen's fiancée. Is it jealousy or protectiveness? OOC/ AH NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Reunion

Belonging With Crazy You

Prologue:

I walked down the stairs of the Cullen house as I waited for Alice to pick out an outfit. I went in the living room to see her older brother, Edward, playing the Xbox. I sat down next to him.

"What's up?" He asked as he leaned forward. As if that would help you win that stupid mafia game, I thought to myself.

I shrugged. "Not much, why?" I asked.

"You just seem a little off lately." He explained.

"It's just the move."

He clicked pause and settled back on the couch. "How's that going?"

It was always easy talking to Edward for some reason. Even the three year difference didn't really make a difference. I was thirteen, he was sixteen, but it didn't matter. For some reason, we were always at ease around each other. When Alice wasn't there, I could count on Edward. He was like the big brother I always wanted but never had. It was great because Alice had another big brother, Emmett. He was like the big brother you had but never wanted. I guess for Alice and Edward, Emmett kind of came with the package.

"Okay, I guess. I mean, Phoenix is somewhat of a long way from Forks." I told him.

He nodded. "How is Alice handling it?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "As long as Jasper is in her life she is perfectly content." I assured him.

Alice had been gushing over Jasper since we were kids. It wasn't until very recently that the sixteen year old boy asked her out. Even though Jasper was Edward's best friend, I worried about them. I mean- come on. He was sixteen, and she was thirteen. What is up with that?

He laughed. "I guess you're right."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "It's nice to know I can be replaced so easily."

"Aw, come on, Monkey. You know no one can replace you."

"Right, Superman. I'm sure you're right." I told him.

Edward and I came up with the nicknames when I was ten, and he was thirteen. I had this thing for climbing trees. That's where Monkey came from. Anyway, one time I had gotten stuck, so Edward had to come up and get me. Even at thirteen he was well built for his age. He had managed to jump effortlessly from the bottom branch, all the way to the ground. He had also happened to be wearing a blue shirt with a red button down one on top, hence Superman.

"Of course I am. I always am." He said cheerily.

I shook my head at him. "Whatever." I muttered as Alice came running down the stairs.

Edward turned his attention back to the game as if none of what we had just talked about happened. Gee, thanks. Way to make me feel better. I wish I had known that was the last time I would ever see him.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 1- The Reunion

"Wake up, Bella." My assistant, Angela, said.

I mumbled for her to shut up and pulled the covers over my head, trying to get some sleep.

"Oh, no. You have a full schedule today. You have an interview with Entertainment Times, X-Fashions, and Music and Movies. We have to get you up and at 'em." She cheered.

I sat up and glared at the perky girl in front of me. She smiled. "You also have a photo shoot, but don't worry tomorrow is all yours. Nothing to but sit and do whatever the hell you want."

That sounded great. So, I guessed the sooner I got through with today, the sooner I got to tomorrow. I got up out of bed and went take a shower so I would look presentable.

That's who I was, presentable little star. When I ran away from home, I was discovered performing in a bar, Eclipses. I was now a country sensation. Interviews were far too many to count, and I rarely had any me time anymore. It really kind of sucked. I loved the music though.

This was always about the music. I didn't care that I lived one of the best studio apartments in the country, nor did I care about the cars. It was just me and my guitar. That's all I ever want it to be.

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom and waited for my fashion coordinator to arrive. Yes, I had one of those. Trust me, you don't want me walking out the door without asking Rosalie if I was wearing something decent first. Let's just say I would be the first celebrity addition of What Not to Wear.

When Rose got there, I sat down and wore what she threw my way and didn't complain as she did my makeup. I learned long ago that it was best that I just leave it alone and the girl do her job.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked as she curled my hair.

Angela cut in before I could answer. "Multiple interviews and a photo shoot."

"Mm. Sounds exciting." She said.

"Doesn't it now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay drama queen, what's up?" Rosalie asked me.

"She wants to stay home and sleep in." Angela told Rose.

"Jesus Bella, you need to go out and have some fun." Rose told me as she finished up my hair. "Okay, you're good." She said happily.

My manager, Kate, always set up interviews religiously. They were her favorite part of being a manager. Yea, but she didn't have to be the one being interrogated, oh, wait I'm sorry, interviewed, I thought. I managed to get through all of my interviews barely alive, and now it was time for my photo shoot for my new album.

When I got the studio, I was immediately being whisked away to be made-up and dressed. I loved working with specific photographer. He was so great, and never pushed me to do something I didn't feel comfortable with. Of course, I was a county singer; and some songs require you to look a little risqué. Sometimes, I had to do something odd. It was hard to avoid.

I was currently wearing an off the shoulder, cream colored sweater dress that went a tiny bit above mid thigh. I was walking through the actual woods barefoot. They made it look like a fall setting when in truth it was only June. It was amazing how they pulled this off.

"Okay, Isabella. This part of the shoot is for Hello. Now, do what you do best and be you." Demetri, the photographer shouted.

I knew what that meant. Hello was a song about me, and how I grew up, minus some details I may have lied about.

Okay, so technically I was still a virgin, and in the song I do claim to have had sex. Come on, get real though, who wants to here a song about a virgin never having sex?

I thought about the words as I posed.

Well, I was born in heart of a hurricane season,

In the house where my momma was raised,

The old September wind feels just like long lost friend

And I...

All that was the God honest truth. I was born in the house my momma grew up. It really was in the heart of hurricane season; it's just we really didn't get hurricanes up in Forks. See what I mean? It's okay to tweak the truth a little bit.

I want to run through those cotton wood trees,

Fall asleep in a bed of fresh fallen leaves,

And in every wind that blows,

There's a song of letting go,

It's not goodbye, it's hello.

I tousled my hair with my hand and held it up while wrapping one hand around my stomach. I then kicked up my leg, one of my signature poses that all photographers loved me to do. I smiled softly as I thought about the next verse.

We met underneath the blue skies of summer

And those summer skies turn into fall

That sweet September wind

Made us so much more than friends

One Night...

And we ran though those cottonwood trees

We made love in a big bed of fresh fallen leaves

And in every wind that blows

There's an innocence that knows

It's not goodbye, it's hello.

So let me clarify. I did not sleep with a guy in a bed of leaves. Frankly I don't think I would want to. I mean who knows what kind of bugs they have in there, and dirt getting in certain places that you don't want it. Yea, no thank you. I will not lose my virginity to a guy on a pile of leaves unless they are sterilized and inside, not in the middle of the woods.

In the moment that one thing ends

Is the same time that one begins

And return as we must

We are ashes to dust, amen.

When the days of my youth have all faded

And the memories are all that remain

Let that old September wind

Take me back to where I've been

So I...

I can run through those cottonwood trees

And remember the smell of those fresh fallen leaves

Now in every wind that blows

There's a part of me that knows

It's not goodbye, it's hello.

After the shoot was done, I went home at a little past midnight. I walked into my loft and sat down on the railing of my balcony, looking over Nashville. It really was so beautiful.

I mean it was still so surreal. I mean, somewhere along the way of trying to prove my dead father's sanity, I was discovered. I still don't know how it all happened.

I was sixteen when Charlie died. I knew he had been depressed ever since Renee died when I was fourteen in a car crash. Anyway, somewhere around the time of my father's death and his funeral, my sister, Irina blamed my father for everything that ever went wrong with our family. She called him insane and said he was the cause my mom's death.

I was just so young. My dad had killed himself, and my sister was being the bitch she was. I had had it. I ran outside despite my sister calling me, begging me not runaway. I hopped on my motorcycle, knowing it was illegal since I didn't have a liscense, not really caring, taking only two hundred dollars cash and my guitar.

I lived in hotels, depending on bar gigs to get me through the nights. One night, a man from a record company came in and ever since I've been in the lap of luxury.

I swore to my sister that I would prove that our father wasn't crazy, but I had yet to do that. I knew one day I would though.

I took in a deep breath as I walked inside and watched Entertainment Watch from my laptop.

"Breaking news for sports and pop fans out there. Tennessee Titan Edward Cullen is engaged to pop sensation Jane Voltori. An all new interview with the happy couple coming up- stay tuned." The anchor said.

I nearly choked on the coke I was drinking. Edward Cullen! The Edward Cullen, as in the one I grew up with. Engaged? Is that possible. I mean, I loved Edward to death, but the man played girls like they were a game of chess. Holy crap. See, it's times like this when I wish I hadn't lost touch with the Cullen's.

I closed my laptop and curled under my covers in my bed. I still couldn't get over it. Engaged? How is that possible? Not that I wasn't happy for him, but dang. I guess people can change a lot in eight years.I woke up the next morning and got out of bed.

I decided to go for a little walk, knowing it probably wasn't the best idea, but I did it anyway. I got dressed in a ripped and faded Jean skirt with paint splatters all over it and a black shirt. Honestly, at the moment I could care less what fans saw me like this.

The paint splatters on the skirt had come from a time when I was about fourteen or fifteen. I was still getting used to the move from Forks. My sister suggested taking up a hobby to get my mind off of it, so I started to paint. By now, every color of the rainbow made it to that skirt.

I walked out of my door and went onto the street. It wasn't uncommon for tourists to walk the streets of Nashville to see if the saw a famous face.

I laughed to myself as an obvious group of teenage girls walked past me, without noticing a thing. Sometimes, wearing horrible clothes and hiding in plain sight was the best thing you could do.

I found the cafe I had been looking for and walked in. I ordered my coffee and sat down as I waited for it to be ready.

I looked up at the television and saw it was on CMT. It wasn't uncommon for Nashville. If I hadn't completely fallen in love with country music, I would have gotten tired of it by now.

They called me for my coffee, and I went get it then sat down in a small comfy little booth, away from the entrance of the cafe. I sipped on my coffee, searching to see if anyone recognized me, because ever since I acted in that one movie, the fans have gotten a lot worse. It was just a movie; why were they so... Blood-thirsty? Yes, blood-thirsty was the only way to put it. Either that or obsessed.

I got up and went to throw away my cup when I bumped into something big. Well, someone. I mumbled a quick sorry and tried to walk past, but they recognized me. Not good.

A strong hand wrapped around my wrist. "Bella?"'

Bella? No one called me Bella except for the people I really knew well. Now I was curious. I looked up to see the same startling green eyes that I had come to find comfort in eight years ago.

"Edward?" I asked him.

He nodded. I laughed and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? I mean it isn't football season." I asked.

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you know enough about it to know that the sport to know the season didn't start yet."

I rolled my eyes. "I know more than that."

His eyes sparkled with mischievously. "Oh, of course you do. I mean Isabella Swan knows lots."

I gasped as he said Isabella Swan in a slightly raised voice. I hit his arm, and every one in the cafe turned to us.

"You are so dead." I told him as I got my purse and walked out. It was too late though. They had seen me. Crap.

See what I mean? Edward could be douche to girls sometimes. I wonder if he ever did that to Jane. Would he really be that cruel to his own fiancée?

Not being one to let my fans down, I signed what they wanted me to sign, besides there was only like five of them. I mean, it wouldn't kill me.

When I had finished taking pictures with them and signing everything, I started walking back to my apartment. I looked back and saw Edward following.

"You know, you used to be nice." I told him.

He laughed. "I'm still nice." He said and smiled.

"No, you're not. You're a jerk. Now leave me alone." I said.

"No, if I remember correctly, Superman is supposed to protect people, not let them walk by themselves on a busy street." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, well monkeys bite, so scat." I told him. "Besides, I'm at my complex." I gestured to the building in front of us.

He nodded. "Well, it's been taking Alice forever to track you down, and obviously she still hasn't."

"Okay, give me her number, and I'll call her."

"No, not as fun as what I have planned." He said and smiled sweetly.

"Edward Anthony! I do not have time for these games." I scolded.

Okay, so I really didn't have to go. I had the day off for once, but this was getting out of hand.

"Just be at my engagement party. 5:00, tonight. The new hotel that just came up." He said as he walked away.

I huffed. Got doggit! Did he not know that this was Nashville? There were multiple hotels. Country fans hotspot? You could make a killing here with hotels.

I huffed. Okay so it wasn't like I had anything to do on this blessed Friday evening since my tour didn't start until the end of June, but seriously? A little fore warning could have helped. You forgot what color his eyes were until ten seconds ago, much less were invited to his engagement party, I thought to myself.

How could I forget those beautiful eyes? They were so full of emotion. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was twelve which meant I slept a lot later than initially thought I had.

I went take a very long relaxing bath in my claw foot tub, then got out at a little past one. Praying to find something, I went to my closet. As much clothes as I had, I had no idea of what to wear. And so I did what every girl would do.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Help me!" I said as I started pulling dresses off the hangers.

Rosalie laughed. "Chill, I'm on my way." She said and hung up.

Rosalie made it to my house in three minutes flat. She gasped when she saw the clothes strewn around my room.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked.

"Edward Cullen. Engagement party." I told her.

She screeched. "You're going to his engagement party. Oh my God! I wish I could. His brother is so, oh my God!" She said.

I laughed. I knew for a fact that Rosalie loved cars, and she also loved Emmett Cullen's show- Car Wrecked. They basically go to the junk yard, take random cars and rebuild them from the bottom up. It really was pretty cool.

She went into my closet and came out with a light blue satin dress. There was only one sleeve and was tight, going only down to about a little past mid thing. The one shoulder thing usually wasn't my style, but I like this dress. Rosalie handed me some brown cowboy boots.

"Just so you don't forget who you are around all those movie stars." She said and pretended to wipe away a tear.

I laughed and swatted at her arm. That girl was something else. I sat down as she did my hair. Rosalie was like the bigger sister that I could look up to.

Irina and I were never really close. I spent the majority of time over at the Cullen's, and when we moved, if anything Irina and I drifted even more apart.

When Rosalie was completely finished with my hair and makeup, I looked in the mirror and gasped at the girl I saw. Now, I was famous, and I had many different stylist work on my makeup and hair, but none of them ever had it as beautiful as Rose had it right now. It was all because it was natural tones, it looked like... me. Only a thin layer of foundation covered my face. My eye shadow was a warm tan color that mixed in with my skin, and a light shimmer brought the color out. My lipstick was a very light pink, and Rose had told me countless times that blush was never necessary on my part. My hair was hanging down in loose curls, and some of it was pulled back with Bobby pins.

"So, how did I do?" She asked as she was putting the makeup back where it was supposed to go.

"I love it." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Lord, it's only 2:00. You still have loads of time." She said.

"That's okay. I was thinking about getting a bite to eat first anyway. I mean they will probably only have fine wine and waiters passing around little things."

She nodded. "You're right. Mind if I come? I'm starving."

"Sure let's go."

I smiled and went for the door just as someone knocked. I looked through the peephole to see who it was. Apparently they were covering it with their hand. Not good. Rosalie and I knew the drill. She answers the door, and if it not someone I recognized or had an ID to say they were supposed to be there, she would play dumb and act like it was her house.

She walked past me and opened the door as I ran to the kitchen. There, I could get a clear view of who the person was, but they couldn't see me. It was perfect.

I was still half way to the kitchen when I heard Rosalie scream. At first I thought it was some burglar or something, but then I heard start going on about loving the person. I knew instantly who he was.

I turned around to see none other than Emmett Cullen soaking up the compliments. Rose had no idea how much that man's head was capable of swelling.

"Rosalie, don't tell him that. He won't be able to walk through the door." I told her.

She looked away from him just long enough to stick out her tongue at me.

"Bella Boo!" Emmett roared. Oh God. Here it comes, I thought and Emmett engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"Em... Can't breathe... Losing feeling." I choked out.

He laughed and put me down. "Now I have a strict rule of hugging everyone when I hug one person. So come here." He told Rosalie. Her face lit up as she squealed and ran into his open arms. She pointed to him and looked at me mouthing, Holy hell, he's strong. I nodded. Emmett gave her one last squeeze before setting her down. I think she may have actually blushed. Rosalie- blushing. It was weird.

I took the silence as a time to formally introduce them to each other. "Rosalie this Emmett, Emmett this is Rosalie."

Emmett took her hand and kissed it as Rosalie giggled. "Will you be accompanying us the evening miss Rosalie?"

"Well, I-," Rose began but I cut her off.

"Yes, she is almost ready." I told him as I dragged her to my room.

"Bella, not that I don't absolutely love the idea of going to a party with Emmett Cullen, but why did you just do that?" She asked as she pulled a random dress from the closet. It was red and strapless. It matched Rose perfectly.

"Because, Rose, you two are made for each other." I gushed.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Swan. I'll let this one slide since it's Emmett freaking Cullen." She said as she quickly touched up her make up.

"Okay girls, at this point we should only be about five minutes late so let's go." Emmett said as he pulled us out of the apartment and into the car. We then got off and went onto a private jet.

"I thought Edward said it was going to be at the new hotel that came up." I questioned.

Emmett laughed. "It will... The new hotel in LA." He answered.

"Los Angeles! Oh my God. This is so cool." Rosalie said.

Emmett chuckled as he looked out of the window.

It turns out that Emmett was right. We got there at exactly four minutes after five. Not to shabby. We got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

I gasped as I saw a man with shoulder length wavy black hair walk by. "Oh my God. Was that Johnny Depp?" Rose asked.

I shushed her. "At least act like you have been around other famous people besides me." I chided.

She rolled her eyes. "But I haven't, and it's so hard. Holy crap! Kellan Lutz!" She whisper yelled.

Emmett snorted and mumbled something about him being a fake. Rose took that as the perfect opportunity to boost Emmett's ego even more.

"But blonde hair just isn't the same as black." She said and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett would be putty in her hands by the end of the night. Just then, I heard a high pitched scream projected at a frequency only dogs would be able to hear.

"Bella!" Alice screamed which causes a lot of eyes to turn on her.

I laughed at her. "Alice! Wow. You actually cut your hair."

Alice had always refused to cut her hair more than two inches, so the last time I saw her it was at her hips. Now it was cut really short in spikes around her face.

She smiled. "Every April around the time of Relay for Life, I cut my hair and put a purple streak in it for cancer patients. It still hasn't grown out yet." She explained.

She truly was a saint. She had always been willing to give someone the shirt right off her back.

I gave her a hug. "How have you been?" I asked her.

"Well, let's see. I am with the love of my life who happens to be thinking about popping the question, don't tell him I know that, I own a huge fashion line, oh, and my brother is marrying a complete bitch." She said with a completely straight face.

I choked on the wine I had gotten while she was talking. "Alice!"

"What? She is. Eddie can I do this? Eddie can I do that? Ugh. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie! I wish she would stop calling him-," Alice was cut off.

"Eddie!" I heard a woman say.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Speaking of the wicked witch of the east."

"I thought it was the west." I questioned.

"Check out little miss Kansas princess's shoes. Now which witch has those at the beginning of the movie? She has to be a witch because she sure as hell ain't Dorothy!" She whisper yelled.

I snuck a peek at the woman's shoes. Alice was right. They were sparkly six inch red heels. Good God, how could she walk in those. The heel was skinnier than a tooth pick.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." I muttered.

"Mmhmm. Oh, that's another thing. Her daddy is a preacher. So he we mustn't take the Lord's name in vain in front of her." Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "Preacher's daughter my ass. I grew up going to church on Sunday's with an uncle who was a deacon and I'll be damned if I never heard that man take the Lord's name in vain. He cursed like a sailor."

I laughed at her. "Calm down, Ali. She can't be that bad."

"Hmpf. You'll see." Alice promised.

Edward and Jane walked up then. Jane was a pop sensation, and sadly, one of my leading rivals in the music industry as for as album sales go. Even though she was pop and I was country, we still had to fight for best artist. Period. Not best country artist or best pop culture artist- best artist of the year.

I decided to not let my competitive nature get the best of me though. I would give the poor girl a chance.

Jane truly was a girl, as in, young. She was only nineteen versus Edward's twenty-four. It was nothing compared to most celebrity couples though. Her blonde hair was cut in a short bob that made her look even younger, and her face still held a roundness that only people with baby faces held.

She smiled at me. "Oh my God. Isabella Swan. No way. You are like my idol. I mean I grew up a country girl and I have been listening to your music sense I was fifteen. I mean I absolutely love your work." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you. You have quite the voice too."

Yea right. She sounded like a dying cat. And there goes the competitive side of me. Chill, Bella. Just calm yourself.

We got to talking and I realized that she may be someone I could get along with, until Edward went go talk to one of his teammates. Her smile instantly vanished.

"Okay, look here you little accent faking, back woods walking, wanna be "Southern Bella"," she began. Oh huh uh, she did not just use the name of my album to insult me. "I know what you're trying to do. Edward is mine, and only mine. That artist of the year award is mine, and only mine. So, why don't you go back south, to your little trailer park and fry something? Huh?"

I smiled innocently at her. "You know, I only have one thing to say to you."

She waited not so patiently, glowering.

"Bless. Your. Heart." I told her, pausing between each word. I could easily tower over the little witch. She had no idea who she was messing with.

"Oh, yea. That really hurt. You should try to brush up on the insults my dear. Because the Nashville term of mean ain't nothing compared to Cali, sweetheart."

"Okay, hun, you listen and you listen good. I am not afraid of you. We may of the same fans, and we may have different fans, but in the end southern charm always wins. I may not be originally from the south, but darlin', I could take you any day." I stopped the leaned to whisper in her ear. "Because Kansas is flat right? Well, I'd say it's as flat as your chest. And I know for a fact that Edward can get as big as a mountain in Tennessee, if you catch my drift. So why don't you let a Tennessee girl handle it?"

She stared at me open mouthed. "Whore." She stated.

I smiled. "Don't mess with me. Because in the north, I learned how to hunt. In the desert, I learned how to skin a rats the size of the bump on your hair, which might I had- you can totally see the bump-it in. But most importantly, below the Mason-Dixon I learned how to dispose of a body."

I heard her gulp. I laughed as Edward walked back.

"You two girls find something to talk about?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered and walked toward Rosalie.

"Damn. And I thought you would never get the whole southern girl temper. May I tell you, you got it my love." She said.

"Nicely done." Alice agreed. "Did you really learn how dispose of a body?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and I laughed. "Rosalie worked a funeral home before I got her to be my fashion consultant." I answered.

Alice laughed. "That is priceless."

The next morning I woke up to find that it was actually twelve in the afternoon. I didn't even remember getting on the plane, much less getting back home.

I stretched and got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. I looked at my phone and saw I had a message. I silently prayed it wasn't an obsessed fan as I listened.

"Hey, Bell. It's Alice. I would just like to let you know that I am hosting a charity ball and dinner. I realize that you are like super busy and aren't able to make, but just give me a call if your free. It is on Saturday, June 19, which is like this weekend but please, please try to be there. I mean, the wicked witch won't be there because her international tour starts Monday. Woohoo! I know right? Anyway, it just gonna be you and the rest of the family, just like old times. Plus a whole bunch of other famous people. Oh, and I didn't get Rose's number, so can you tell her? Thanks. Love you. Bye."

Dang, talk about a girl that could leave a long message. I laughed as I called her back and told her that my tour didn't start until June 21, so I would be able to attend. When I we got off the phone I sighed and went into my living room, turning it on Entertainment Watch. It was a guilty pleasure of mine.

"Now, for you Jane Voltori and Isabella Swan fans, it seems the girls are new best friends." The anchor began.

I laughed. Yea right. We don't even tolerate each other.

"It seems the two girls really hit it off at Janward's engagement party."

Janward? What the hell kind of couple name was that? Seriously? I bet Jane came up with it.

They then showed a picture of us talking. Of course it as one while Edward was around. I rolled my eyes. Eddie- he hates when people calls him that. I was the only who could get away with that. I wonder if he let's her call him Superman.

Bitch is gonna die if I ever hear her say it.

"Here is what Jane says about her newly found best friend."

I rolled my eyes. Bull crap. I am not that girl's friend.

"Oh, Isabella is just a doll. I mean I am one of her biggest fans. She is the reason I even got started in the music industry." She said.

"How does she get along with the fiancée?" The interviewer asked.

Haha. I saw her face fall slightly then pick right back up again. You really had to be paying attention if you noticed it.

"Oh, well, Izzy and Edward go way back. Her and my superman were the best of friends."

Oh huh uh. A- you do NOT call my Izzy. And B- Superman, is MINE. Oh, yea, it is so on Blondie.

Song: Hello by Sugarland

Okay, so I know nothing about Nashville and it's layout, nor do I know anything about LA, or any other place in my story except for one or two. So, some of it may not make sense if you had been there and seen it, just know that I haven't. The places inside the real towns are all my imagination. So please, be gentile with me.

Also, I will have original songs written by me in this story, so please do not take them. These songs are based on personal experiences so if one day I go on YouTube and find them there when I did not post them or give somebody permission to post them, then I will NOT be a happy camper.

Last but not least, if you have any suggestions for this story or anything that could help me just leave a review or send me a message! I love fanfic mail!

Love y'all, cher bebe's! Until next time next week!

PS- usually my author's notes are not this long, but it's my first chapter and I just want to clear something up!


	2. New Songs

Chapter 2: New Songs

The week went by quickly, and it was time for Alice's charity event. I got dressed in a strapless dark blue floor length, silhouette dress that had little diamond accents on the bodice. The bottom flared out with pickups.

After I was dressed, I waited for one of the Cullen's to pick me up and bring me to the jet. A knock on the door made me jump as I was watching Steel Magnolia for like the fiftieth time. Also another one of my guilty pleasures.

I went to the door and saw Edward standing there in black slacks, black shirt, black vest, and black tie.

Okay, I grew up a huge country fan, and Johnny Cash was honestly, my first love. The fact that he died when I was like ten, didn't faze me until I was well into my teen years. So for me to see Edward there all in black, holding a fedora in his hand- did I mention I also had a thing for Frank Sinatra?- was more than I could bare.

"Hey." He told me and smiled softly. It never reached his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"I miss Jane." He said simply. "Either I'm playing or she's touring. I never see her."

As much as I hated the girl, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Edward. The poor man never saw the girl he so called "loved." I smiled up at him.

"Well, you're in luck, because I don't have a date either. So why don't we wallow in misery together?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He said.

After we went go get Rosalie, we went to the jet and were headed to Louisiana. Rosalie was in all her glory as we stepped out in front of the plantation that the benefit would be held at.

Rosalie grew up in Louisiana, and when she came back, you could tell she was excited. She just had a glow about her. She also had a twang that appeared after a few glasses of wine.

We walked up the front steps and entered the majestic home. Alice immediately greeted me with a hug soon followed by one from Jasper. Alice smiled as she went up in front told everyone to have a seat in the plantation's restaurant.

"What's up with you, Rose?" Alice asked as we sat down.

"This was always my favorite plantation to tour growing up. Do you realize it has more than sixty-four bedrooms, a ball room, a dining room, multiple parlors, and like three floors?" She asked.

Alice laughed. "That's kind of the reason I picked it." She said.

I laughed. When the dinner was over and everyone went to the ballroom, I made my way to the fountain outside of the house. I sat down on the edge of it.

I looked around and realized how beautiful it actually was. It looked like a white castle. It was so beautiful. Usually when I came here for tours, I went to Shreveport and New Orleans. Baton Rouge was definitely next on my list.

I felt someone sit beside me and saw that it was Edward.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey."

"So, has Tanya Denali hit on you yet?"

He laughed. "Not yet."

Tanya Denali was sweet, truly she was, but she was a little too sweet to men. I had met her multiple times, she even appeared one of my music videos. It wasn't uncommon for models to play in them. We were, truly, good friends. I knew for a fact, that she also hated Jane. It was a plus side.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I told him.

"Am I completely clueless?" He asked.

What the hell was he talking about? That didn't even make sense.

"Random much?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I guess. It's just everyone in my family seems to hate Jane. I mean you two are close, right?" He asked desperately.

I laughed nervously. Do brake his heart and tell him that his soon to be wife is a bitch, or do I lie and tell him that she is a sweetheart?

"Umm. Wow. Okay, well did you talk to your family about it?" I asked him.

That's right, turn the conversation towards him. That way, you won't have to answer the bloody question.

"Multiple times, but that didn't answer my question. Are you two close are not?" He asked.

"Why is it so important?" I asked him back.

"Because I want to know if Jane is really as I see her. I mean, she's perfect, but everyone seems to hate her."

I snorted. "Perfect." I muttered.

"So I take it that what she said on Entertainment Watch was fake? I knew the Izzy thing was too good true. Look if this about her calling me that, I can make her stop. I mean she really doesn't call me that." He said. "If this about the whole, you're both nominated for artist of the year, then please don't let that get in the way."

Okay, it's time to brake the poor man's pretty little heart. He needs to know the truth about that no good little teenaged brat.

"Look, I don't care about the damn nickname, okay. I don't even care about the damn award. She is little spoiled rotten brat. I know that your tired of everyone telling you this, okay. I've been there, I get it. We are just trying to look out for you. Just please, listen to us before you regret it." I pleaded.

Edward looked deep in thought. "I remember." He whispered.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"When you got engaged. Alice had every blog bookmarked and every interview recorded. She was so happy for you. And then when we found out the wedding was off, we wanted know why. Neither one of you was spilling though. Why did it end?" He asked.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe he remembered that. Even my biggest fans barely remember the my engagement between heavy metal rocker, Tyler Crowley. Country girl and a rock boy, it never would have worked anyway. I was too young anyway. I mean, seventeen. It was just too early. Most people believed that I had just gotten knocked up and that maybe I had lost the baby and we broke up. The truth was, we never had sex, and we had dated for only six months when he proposed. The reason he proposed was because he only wanted the sex. Tyler figured that if we at least got engaged he could get some. He never wanted a wedding. When I told him I still wasn't ready, he left.

I told Edward the story and listened intently. "Look, I know you want people to see the Jane you see her. I really, really get that. I was the same with Tyler, but please listen to me. Everyone warned me, I didn't listen. I wish I did. I'm telling you to listen to us, Edward. I'm begging you. Just wait until she grows up a little."

Edward looked at me, a pained expression on his face. I hated seeing him like that. I always had.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why should I listen to all of you?"

"Edward. I'm not saying don't marry her ever." Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, buddy. Marry me! Whoa, whoa. Where did that come from? You have had too many glasses of wine, my friend. I stopped my argument with myself and finished. "Just wait a year or two... maybe five or eight even."

What happened to your filter, Bella? Too much time the Rosalie. You should take a vacation. What am I saying, my job is singing and playing guitar while being hounded with fans. It's my version of heaven.

Edward laughed humorlessly. "Please tell me that's the wine talking."

"I wish." I muttered, mostly to myself, but Edward heard. I mean, he was sitting six inches away from me. "Look, I'm sorry. But if I'm being blunt here, I think you could find some one much better."

I kind of like this more courageous Bella. It is very refreshing.

"Someone like you." He whispered.

I blushed. "I didn't say that. I just think that there are-," he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

I just shook my head. So secretly, when I was younger I had a crush on Edward. When I moved away, I got over it. But I still had a few... dreams every now and then, I mean come on. The man was a football star and appeared in countless magazines, shirtless. But that kiss, it was something. I was getting dizzy I had been thinking so hard.

"I... Um. I'm sorry. I have to go." I told him and ran towards the plantation.

"Isabella! Bella! Wait! Monkey, please." He pleaded.

I stopped just long enough to turn and look at him, then say, "I'm sorry, I just can't think right now."

I was only half aware that the chain on my neck felt looser. On it was a locket that was for my mom, my dad's fisherman's anchor pendant, and their wedding bands. I never took it off.

It wasn't long before Rosalie saw something was wrong. She and Alice came towards me. I pulled them into one of the bedrooms.

"Okay, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"He kissed me."

"What? Who kissed you?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward."

"Wait, my brother? Well, it's about time. I've been waiting for this day since he was fifteen." Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, Bella. Edward loves you. He has since the day you were born, and not the way he loves me, either. He just never wanted to see it." Alice answered.

"But, I mean. He's getting married." I told them. "This is wrong. I shouldn't feel like this." I told them.

"Oh, honey. Don't worry. That jerk I call my brother will come to his senses. You just wait and see." She promised.

The plane ride home the next day was awkward. I mean, what do you say? I got into my apartment and was greeted by Angela.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"I just want to sleep." I told her.

"Umm.. Sorry, not today." She said and smiled sadly.

I groaned. "What now?" I asked.

"Well, look, Rosalie told me what happened last night. And I know for a fact that no one saw it, it would have been somewhere by now. So chill, but you're gonna have to just listen to me okay? I know what I am about to tell you is the last thing you probably want to do." She said.

"Just spit it out." I told her.

"Kate thought it would be a good idea if you broadened your horizons, so she took the liberty of finding you and your new best friend a song to sing together." She said softly.

I was livid. "Those aren't her decisions to make!" I yelled.

"I know, and I told her that you would want nothing to do with it, but please, please don't do anything you'll regret. I mean, she was in Tennessee for her tour anyway, so... Yea. You know, Kate." She said.

The phone was already in my hand. Kate answered as she always does. "Well, I finally hear from my favorite country super star! It's been too long, sweetie." She said.

"Cancel the damn meeting, Kate." I told her.

"Now, why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because I go on tour tomorrow, and I need my rest." I lied. One cup of black coffee and I was good for hours, and Kate knew that.

"But, Isabella. Look at the big picture. If you do this, you can show the fans whose better. I mean if you two sing together, they'll realize that Jane is nothing in comparison to you." She said.

Hmm. She was right. I guess it wouldn't absolutely kill me to try to be nice. But if she calls Edward Superman, I'll slug her. So help me God, I will.

"Fine, what time and where?"

I could practically hear her smile. "At the studio. In thirty minutes." She answered.

"Okay." I told her and hung up.

"So?" Angela asked me.

I made my fingers in the shape of a gun and stuck it to the side of my head. She smiled comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, you'll see."

"Right." I told her as I went to get ready. I quickly got dressed and went to the studio.

I walked in and was greeted by Jane sitting in the lap of Edward. I rolled my eyes. And that folks, is why I didn't listen when Edward told me not leave after that kiss. Men- their pigs.

Felix, the studio's owner greeted me. "And there the lovely Isabella is. Did you listen to the song?" He asked.

"Yes, but you know, I kind of wrote this song- well, not so much wrote, but kind of borrowed and tweaked. I do think that it is a lot more fitting for the two of us." I said and smiled.

Oh, sweet, sweet revenge. Jane needs realize that Felix loves me, and I have him wrapped around my pretty little finger. Too bad he's married.

"Well, then, let's hear it." He said.

I grabbed one of the guitars that was hanging on the wall. Here goes nothing. I'm pretty sure Edward is going to be pissed after he hears this, but I could care less. I mean sure he wrote it, but um, who was the one who came up with the pet names? Me. Edward didn't even know the words honey, darling, and baby. I also came up with most of the adjectives describing the subject. Besides, I added a few lines.

I played the first chord, and I could tell that Edward was on to me. I smiled sweetly and started to sing.

_Well, honey if you knew me at all,_

_You would know I'm not one to fall._

_But watching you leave,_

_After you loved me,_

_Was the cruelest thing you ever put me through._

_So tonight I'm packing up,_

_And leaving your love,_

_So listen as I tell you the truth._

_Well, darling this ain't no song to be proud of,_

_This is me bidding you goodbye,_

_I wish you the best,_

_Hope you ace your tests._

_But baby, I'm done with you,_

_And the devastation too._

_Sometimes, I lie awake and wonder,_

_If it would be a sin,_

_To wish you back again,_

_Then I realize,_

_Its just your disguise._

_This charming and handsome man,_

_Is really just a sham,_

_So listen as I tell you again._

_Well, darling this ain't no song to be proud of,_

_This is me bidding you goodbye,_

_I wish you the best,_

_Hope you ace your tests._

_But baby I'm done with you,_

_And the devastation, too._

_Yea, yea, yea._

_Baby I'm done with you,_

_And the devastation, too._

I strummed the last chord. Edward looked at me, not mad, not even disappointment. More like adoration. Well damn, if he was mad at me, at least I would have a reason to be mad at him. Now, I don't.

Felix clapped. "That was brilliant, my dear. Brilliant. Don't you think that is much better than the other one, Jane?" He asked her.

She smiled a sickly sweet smile at me. "Great."

"Yea, well, I had a pretty good inspiration." I said and sneaked a peak at Edward.

He was still smiling at me. After a very long jam session, Jane had to leave to get ready for her concert that night. Edward stopped me before I could leave.

I hadn't even realized that he and Jane had come in separate cars.

"Monkey, wait."

I couldn't keep on running. It was going to be impossible to keep on avoiding him.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracked.

God, when did I get so mood swing-ish? One minute I hated the man, the next just the thought of him broke my heart. I really needed to see a therapist.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and here." He said and handed me a jewelry box.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "You lost it at the benefit the other night. I was going to give it to you on the plane, but you wouldn't even look at me." He explained.

I opened it and saw my chain. "Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't even notice it was gone." I said as I touched my chest, just as I thought, it was bare.

I clasped it in the back of my neck and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna talk or something? I mean, I'll have to be going in a few hours because I have a concert in Denver tomorrow, but I'm good until about seven." I told him.

He nodded. "Where?"

"I know the perfect place."

We walked into the guitar store, and I led the way to the acoustics room. There was no one in there, as usual. It was the perfect place, no one could hear you from the outside. Besides, I was always more comfortable around guitars.

I picked one up and started to softly play. Edward did the same. It felt like old times again. I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember when first tied to teach me how to play?" I asked him.

He laughed loudly. "Oh God, do I ever? I promised to never listen to you play again."

I hit his arm then went back to playing. "You know, the teacher makes a difference too."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, if I had a decent student."

I gasped. "Edward Anthony Cullen! I am appalled."

He only shrugged. "I guess neither one of us could keep promises huh?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Why did you?" I asked him.

He knew I was talking about the kiss. I needed to know. It was going to aggravate me until I found out.

"I don't know, I just-," he was cut off by my phone.

"One minute." I told him and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you. You were supposed to be at the studio, get on the bus, and start heading for Denver!" Rosalie screamed.

I looked at the time, it was 7:15. Oh crap. I was late. "Hold on, Rosalie, I'll be there in a minute." I told her and hung up. She would be pissed, but I didn't care. I had to go.

"I am so sorry, but I'm late. I'll see you, okay?" I said as I hung up the guitar. Without even thinking about it, I said goodbye just like I used to.

I went up to him, kissed his cheek, and left him with a little wave and, "Bye, Superman."

"You too, Monkey." He told me as I walked out and headed towards the door.

**Song: I'm Done (original song written solely by yours truly)**

**So, a kiss from Superman! Yum! What happens next? Only time will tell, my darlin' dears! Until next week, I suppose!**

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**-LAYN **


	3. The Sister

Chapter 3: The Sister

"Took you long enough." Rosalie said as I walked into the tour bus.

"Oh, hush." I told her and sat down after grabbing a pack of Oreo's.

Oh, how I loved this bus. It was my home away from home. When you walked in there was a sofa next to the door that wrapped around the wall front and some of the left wall. It ended next to a black bar that extended about half way the legnth of the bus. In the center of the back wall was a booth for eating, some floor to window legnth cabinets for food. There was a door next to the bar on the left wall that went to a bathroom. In there was a connecting door to a closet. On the right wall was a television.

Rosalie, Angela, and I usually slept on the floor on a full sized air mattress. All over were little personal touches like pillows, pictures, and books.

Rosalie and Angela were flipping through the television channels. They found a channel and stopped when they saw it was my interview with Music and Movies. I rolled my eyes as I watched it.

Half way through it, I fell asleep and woke up when Angela tapped my shoulder. "Come on, Bell. It's time for your rehearsal." She said. I yawned and grabbed the cup of coffee from her hand. We walked into the concert hall and went back stage to meet with Kate.

She was on her blackberry, as always. "Look, I don't care what strings you have to pull! Isabella deserves the best, she will get the best... No, I don't care how much, just do it!... And she expects to have three pots of coffee ready for her tonight... Thank you, bye-bye." I rolled my eyes. "Ahh, and there she is." She came up to me, and gave me and air kiss on each cheek.

She was wearing black heels, black pin striped pencil skirt, a silk and ruffley red button down shirt, and had her sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"You ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Can't wait." I said.

I didn't know why, but I felt nervous. Not nervous because I was performing, but I felt like something bad would happen. In the back of my mind, I was waiting for the sky to fall or something.

When it finally came time for the concert, I drank my two cups of coffee and went onto stage pumped. When I saw the smiling and screaming fans, the worry disappeared.

"How y'all doing tonight?" I said into the microphone. They all screamed. I laughed and pointed to my guitarist, Peter. He started up the first song and I started to sing. About my fifth song through, it was time for a costume change.

I went backstage and changed as fast as possible into a pin striped black skirt that went mid thigh, a blue off the shoulder, long sleeved shirt, and a black fedora. My black cowboy boots stayed on through the whole show.

Within three minutes, I was ready to get back out there. When the singer I was touring with finished his song, he announced my name. I walked out and was starting to feel nervous again.

The first chords to Hurt played. Hurt was a song that I had first heard when I was little. Every time I saw the video from Johnny Cash, I cried like a baby. Now when I sang it, memories I didn't know I had came flooding back.

I hurt myself today

to see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

the only thing that's real

the needle tears a hole

the old familiar sting

try to kill it all away

but I remember everything

what have I become?

my sweetest friend

everyone I know

goes away in the end

and you could have it all

my empire of dirt

I was in the back seat with my feat propped up on the center console. Irina and I had been laughing the whole way home from New Mexico. Our mom wasn't making matters any better by telling us ridiculous jokes that didn't even make the slightest sense. Daddy was so tired, and the laughing was giving him a headache.

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

I reached up in front and started to change the radio.

"Bella, no." My dad said weakly.

"Come on, Dad. I hate this music." I complained.

I wear this crown of thorns

upon my liar's chair

full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

beneath the stains of time

the feelings disappear

you are someone else

I am still right here

He reached over to knock my hand out of the way but he quickly lost focus on the road.

what have I become?

my sweetest friend

everyone I know

goes away in the end

and you could have it all

my empire of dirt

My mom screamed and Irina and I held tightly to each other as my dad tried to regain his focus on the road. It was too late.

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

It was my fault. I was the reason my mom is dead. I was the one who killed her.

if I could start again

a million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way

My dad wasn't crazy. He didn't stage that accident like Irina said. I was more at fault than anyone. If I had just listened to him and stopped trying to play with the radio, my mom might still be alive.

I looked out into the audience. That song usually hit home for a lot of them, and many people were crying, including me. The music for the next song started, but I couldn't do it. It felt impossible.

"I'm so sorry." I told them as I walked off the stage.

I could here the gasps of the audience. Kate met me backstage.

"Um, hello? What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Cancel the rest of my tours. I'm going home." I told her.

"What? You won't tour just because you miss Tennessee. Come on, don't play that with me." She told.

"I'm not talking about Nashville. I'm talking about Phoenix." I answered her.

She just stood there as I walked away. I needed to just forget about this. Lay low for a while. I told Rosalie and Angela what was going on, and Rosalie immediately offered to go to Phoenix with me. I agreed, a good friend and the desert may be all I need.

We got in the tour bus, and drove to Arizona. I decided just to buy a car. I had no idea how long I was going to be here, and I didn't want to have to deal with a rental.

I got something smaller. It was a 2011 navy blue convertible Chevrolet Camaro with leather interior and a spoiler. She was so pretty. And yes, my car is a she.

Rosalie and I rode the whole way with the top down. We took turns driving and would switch when the other one got tired.

I soon realized that I would have to call my sister though. As much as we didn't get along, she was still my sister, and hoped she had enough of a heart to at least let me sleep on the couch.

I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She asked.

I took a deep, shaky breath. Talking to her made me realize that my discovery was real, and wasn't a bad dream. "Rina?" I asked her.

"Well, well. If it isn't me beloved baby sister. None other than THE Isabella Swan. I'm proud sis. Truly I am." She said sarcastically.

I was an idiot. I sniffed, trying to hold the tears in. "Dammit, Rina. Can't you at least pretend you like me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

I heard her take a breath. "Bella, just tell me what's wrong."

"What, now you're going to be the caring, perfect big sister?" I asked acidly.

"Bells. You are always going to be my baby sister. Is this about that douche you used to hang out with? The one that's getting married? Or is this about the other douche that you were supposed to marry?" She asked.

"No, it not about Edward or Tyler. It's about... It's about Daddy." I told her.

She sucked in a breath. "Bella, please. Don't waste your whole entire life trying to prove that Dad wasn't insane. We both know that he was."

"Look, I'll talk to you about it when I get home, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay, hold on Charlotte wants to talk to you." She said.

Charlotte was her daughter. She was a sweetheart, but her father was a pig. Irina and I just had this thing for falling in love with either taken men or ass wholes. It was a curse really.

Thankfully, now she had a man that loves her, and also loved Charlotte like his own daughter. His name was Laurent.

"Aunt Bella! Guess what?" She asked.

"What, baby doll?" I asked her.

"I got a pink guitar, so now I can learn and sing in front of a lot of people." She said excitedly.

I laughed. "That's great, darlin'." I told her. "But you know, you have to practice." I told her.

"I know." She said. "Do you want to talk to Mommy again?" She asked.

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you to, Aunt Bella." She said and I heard shuffling.

"So when exactly are you coming?" She asked.

"In like, half an hour." I answered.

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I told her and hung up.

"So?" Rosalie asked me as she turned to the shoulder so we could trade places.

I got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side as she went into the passenger seat. "So?" I asked.

"What is going to happen with your tour? Your sister? Edward?" She asked, nudging me in the elbow as she said Edward's name in a sing song voice.

"Well, fans will get refunds, obviously. My tour will pick up this winter in like November, I think. My sister is letting me stay, I think. And Edward, well, oh shit. I didn't call Alice." I said and slapped my head.

Rosalie shook her head. "No worries. I've got it covered." She called Alice and explained everything. By the time she got off the phone, we were at my sister's mansion. I didn't realize her house was this big.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door. A man wearing a suit that was entirely to hot for this weather opened the door.

"You must be Bella." He said as he gave me a hug. "I'm Laurent." He told me.

One bad side to your sister eloping after three months with a man, you don't even know him. That also pairs with the whole running away from home thing.

"Hi." I told him. Rosalie came behind me and smiled at him.

"And I am Rosalie." She said.

"Hello. Why don't you two come in?" He suggested and laughed.

We walked in and Irina came down. She had gotten even prettier, if that were possible. She wasn't skinny and lanky anymore. She was now perfectly proportioned. She was almost my polar opposite.

At five foot two inches, she was only about two inches shorter than me. Her short, straight pale blonde hair was cut short to her chin, unlike my waist length wavy brown hair. She was tiny bit bigger in the chest area, and her dark brown eyes were the only thing that made people believe we were actually related.

Charlotte was in her arms. She was the spitting image of her mother. Pale blonde hair, petite, and dark brown eyes. Thank God she didn't look like her father. That guy looked like Dracula.

The four year old girl hopped out of her mother's arms and straight to me. "Aunt Bella!"

I laughed. I had only ever seen Charlotte three or four times, which was once ever year for her birthday or Christmas. I hated not visiting her, but I just couldn't handle Irina scolding me like a child for wanting to prove my dad was not insane.

"Hey, girlie." I told her and gave her hug. I looked up at Irina. "Hey." I told her.

She smiled. I looked down so she would see that I was on the verge of tears.

Now, I know what you're thinking. This girl is crazy, but whenever you run away from home at sixteen, and only see your sister once a year for a couple of hours, you get emotional when you come back home. I felt like the prodigal child, coming back home, begging forgiveness.

Laurent must have noticed the change in the atmosphere because he asked Charlotte and Rosalie if they wanted for take a walk in the garden. Irina smiled at him in thanks, and after giving her a kiss, left the room.

Irina came down the last few steps and gave me hug. "I'm so sorry, but Bell, you have to know-,"

I cut her off. "No, Dad didn't stage that accident. It was my fault."

She sighed and led me to the couch. "It wasn't your fault, okay? I remember that night." She said.

"Then why did you blame Dad for all these years?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "He told me to. I mean, for the first few months I blamed you but kept it on the DL, but daddy saw that I wouldn't even tolerate you anymore. He pulled me to the side and told me that it was his fault not yours. I mean, at the time, I believed him and came up with the conclusion that he was insane. On his death bed though, he told me that when I remembered and when you remembered what happened that night to blame him and not ourselves. He knew that we would kill ourselves if we didn't."

"That doesn't make sense." I told her.

"Bella, he really was mentally insane. He was crazy because he kept blaming himself. It drove him out of sanity. But those last days, when they had him on the meds, he was able to think clearly. He was telling us to blame him, to hate him, because he knew that if we hated ourselves we would end up like him." She said softly.

I cried. Irina wrapped her arms around me. She rocked me like I had seen her do to Charlotte so many times. "How could he want us to hate him?" I asked.

"Bella, Daddy was so ashamed of what he had become. He thought that he didn't deserve our love." She whispered.

"It isn't fair." I whispered.

"I know."

We sat like that for what was probably hours. I heard my phone ring and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's frantic voice asked.

I laughed. "I'm fine." I said.

"I saw what happened at the concert on TV. What exactly did happen? And where are you? Alice isn't telling me anything." He said.

I hated when he went into protective mode. It was aggravating. I mean, I was twenty one, I could take care of myself.

"I can't really explain it over the phone." I told him.

"Then where are you, I'll meet you." He said.

"I'm kind of in Phoenix right now." I told him softly.

He took a deep breath. "Oh." The sadness was evident in his voice. "Well then when are you coming back?"

"I don't know." I told him.

After a short conversation and a goodbye, I hung up and sighed.

"Don't even think about it." Irina told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's engaged. Don't go down that road, baby sis. I've been there." She said.

"I'm not going down any road with Edward." I told her.

"That's what they all say." She said lowly.

I rolled my eyes.

EPOV:

I got off the phone with Bella and it was like a wrecking ball to the head. She left, again.

When she left eight years ago, I thought I would never see she again. When I saw her that first day on CMT though, I promised myself I would find her.

I hoped in vain that when I signed my contract with the Titans I would see her, but I never did, until a few days ago.

When I was sixteen, I am not ashamed to admit that I had grown attached to the girl. I had even developed some sort of feelings for her.

When I met Jane though, it was as if the feelings for Bella vanished, only to find out that they were still just below the surface. When I saw her at the coffee shop, and she slapped my arm, I knew she was still the same little tree climbing Monkey that she always was. Fame and fortune couldn't change that.

Then, right after I had just gotten her back, I wrecked it like a fool. I kissed her, and damn was she a good kisser. I had never felt that way with Jane, and multiple times did I contemplate calling off the wedding.

I was torn between two girls who were polar opposites in every way imaginable. Bella had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, while Jane had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. Jane was much more dramatic and let the fame get to her head, where Bella was much more down to earth. One was a pop princess and the other was country cutie. Hell, even there names were opposites. Plain Jane to Beautiful Isabella. How could I be torn between them.

Every guy would kill to be with Jane, of course they would kill to be with Bella too.

This was too much for me to figure out. I mean, it was almost as if Bella was avoiding me. Yesterday though, she sang the song that I had written a few days before she left, and yes, secretly it was about her, she didn't know that though. She had finished it, she had finished the last verse. Adding only two or three lines.

This charming and handsome man,

Is really just a sham,

So listen as I tell you again.

It felt like a slap in the face as she sang that part, looking directly at me. I realize that it was a douche thing to do, letting Jane sit in my lap, knowing Bella would walk through the door. I could not get her off though, she was like a blood-sucking leech.

Another thing to add to the list of opposites- Jane is a girl who loves PDA, but Bella hates when the guy she is with hugs her or even wraps his arm around her in public.

I thought back to a time when she was thirteen. It was a month or two before she found out she was moving, and a guy in ninth grade asked her out.

I knew this Mike guy personally, and I really didn't like him. He was on the JV football team, and aggravated the varsity to no end.

Well, anyway, he was with her at the school fair and wrapped his arm around her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Anyone who didn't know her, would think she liked it because of the soft smile she gave. I knew that smile though- it was a sarcastic one.

That's the smile she gave me when she wanted to say "Fuck off you son of a bitch before I tear your limbs off." God did I enjoy that girl's company.

I highly doubt the PDA thing changed, though. Very rarely did I see a picture of her and Tyler do anything more than hold hands.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone slap the back of my head. I shook it and looked at Jasper.

"Dude, where did you go?" He asked.

I shook my head. "To hell if I know."

He barked out a laugh. "Why don't you just admit you love Bella, call off the wedding, and ride off into the sunset?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the sofa. "Dude, you're an idiot. It doesn't happen like that." I said.

He sat down next to me. "Whatever bro. Whatever."

I shook my head. "She left."

Song: Hurt by Johnny Cash

So, this was a confusing chapter. I confused myself writing it, so I rewrote and rewrote until it was understandable to me. So, if you have any questions just leave me a review! But, just as a warning, much more drama ahead. Did you really think I would fix the crazy problem this early in the story? Hehe. Next week, Cher Bebe's!

Tell me what you think! R&R!

-LAYN


	4. Overheard

Chapter 4: Overheard

**So, since I am such a nice person and I don't know if I will be able to update next week with freshman year coming up (YAY!), I am updating today. Also, I will update sometime this weekend, but after that, I haven't the slightest idea. SOOO- ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

BPOV-

I spent two weeks in Phoenix. I felt like I was supposed to be somewhere else, but where? Rosalie and I drove the car all the way back to Tennessee.

When we walked into my house, we flopped onto my couch and watched Entertainment Watch. I gasped as I saw pictures of Edward and me.

"Oh, shit." Rosalie muttered.

The anchor started talking. "Well, is it possible that a little tension is on the horizon between Edward and his current future wifey. These pictures were gathered from a reliable source. This one shows the Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan at a charity event, looking comfortable talking by a fountain, the next at a guitar store playing songs with each other. Now, both of these were taken while Jane was out on tour. The question is: is he a cheater, or is it just by shear coincidence?"

"I'm gonna sue." I said to myself.

"You can't do that. Those are their pictures. You can't sue them for using their own property."

I sighed. Rosalie was right. I was done for. My career was over, my dad really did turn out to be insane, and Jane will most probably try to slaughter me. Oh yea, perfect. My fans probably hate me.

I sighed and went on my laptop. I checked my Facebook page, and as it turns out hundreds of fans already posted on my wall.

I was surprised to see that most of them liked the pictures. My mouth opened agape as I saw multiple people writing Team Belward with smiley faces and exclamation points.

Rosalie laughed as she looked over my shoulder. "Oh, crap. This is classic." She said as she stole my laptop and started typing.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am telling them what they want to here." She said and laughed. "My dearest fans," she began.

Oh God, not good.

"I appreciate all your support towards Belward, but unfortunately there is nothing major between us. Though, we are incredibly close. So please, stay tuned." She said and pressed submit.

"Are you crazy? Edward is one of my friends!" I yelled.

"That's the point!" She said.

My phone rang and saw that it was, in fact, Edward.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella? What the hell!"'He yelled.

I put the phone on speaker so Rosalie could hear. "I swear it wasn't me. Rose just posted that crap!"

"Well, un-post it! Jane is going to have my head on a platter."

"Well at least it'll save you from marrying her. You should be thanking me." Rose told him.

"Shut up, and stay out of this Rosalie!" He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Nice to know I'm loved."

"Rose, please." I begged.

"Fine, okay, I'll stay out of it." She said.

"Good! Now take that post down." He told us.

"Okay, but it's already too late, Edward. I mean I have already had seven hundred ninety seven, wait no, ninety eight, nine! Ugh. I'm now past eight hundred likes. That was within five minutes. Do you realize that all of my fans probably copy and pasted this to their own profile?" I asked.

He sighed. "I know, but just, take it off. And tell Rosalie to stay the hell off your Facebook page!" He said and hung up without saying goodbye.

Rosalie's smile became devious as she took the post off of Facebook, but not before she hit Control C.

"What are you doing? He is going to kill you, yea." I told her.

She smiled. "He said, Facebook, not Twitter or Myspace or your website."

"Rosalie Lilian Hale!" I scolded.

"Fine, not your website. Just Myspace and Twitter. It's okay." She said as she hit post, then hit it again. "Besides just think of the publicity to come from this." She said.

"Yea, now people think I'm the other woman, that's a great rep, let me tell you." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Your being dramatic. No one can prove that you are the other woman. I mean, if they saw that kiss, then yea, it would be a lot different, besides, you did not initiate it."

I stuck my tongue out at her. I got another call, from Kate.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there had better be a perfectly good explanation for this." She said.

I pointed to my phone. "See?" I mouthed to Rosalie. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Kate.

Thats right. Just play dumb. You'll do good if you honestly act like you have no idea what she is talking about.

"Don't play that with me, Isabella. I saw that little Facebook stunt of yours. That shit spreads like wildfire. There are already twenty videos on YouTube about how you and Edward look adorable together. This is not good publicity. Maybe the your fans like it, and the fans that hate Jane, but this could cost you the artist of the year award!" She told me.

I grabbed a gum wrapper that was on my table and started crinkling it to the phone. Elementary, I know, but I didn't feel like dealing with this.

"Kate... I... hear... a... got... go... sorry... bye... later." I said and hung up.

Rosalie was laughing. "Dang the last time I used that was when my junior year boyfriend wouldn't stop calling me."

"Shut it." I said as my phone started to ring. I saw Tanya's name. I just had to hear this. I put this on speaker, knowing Rosalie would enjoy it.

"Hello?"

"Bloody hell! You have to tell me how you did it." Tanya's british accent was so much funnier when she was surprised and screaming.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Don't play that game with me, Izz. I'm serious. Since the day I met him, I have been trying to get the boy to bed. I never managed it. How did you? Come on- you just have to tell me!"

Tanya, Angela, and Rosalie were the only people who could get away with calling me Izz, or Izzy. Sometimes I let Alice, it depended on my mood for the day. It was just because I met them all at one time, and that's what they first called me. I have tried and tried to get Tanya to call me Bella, but it doesn't work.

I laughed. "I didn't get him in bed." I told her.

"Oh, do not tell me you did it in the woods. I told you, Izz, that gives boys the wrong impression. Never tell a man you have done it in the woods, it's a total turn on for most of them- especially the ones who hunt." She scolded.

"I didn't do it in the woods, I didn't do it anywhere with him. Nothing is going on." I promised.

"I don't believe that for a minute." She said.

"Believe what you want. I didn't do anything with Edward." I told her.

"It's a pity really." Rosalie said, faking a British accent.

"Aww. Rosalie I didn't know you were there, how are you darling? Did Izzy send you back to the funeral parlor yet?" Tanya asked.

"No, but she's about to send Jane." Rose told her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, do tell. I want to be there when the decapitation takes place." She said.

"Oh my God. I am not going to kill her." I said.

"I know, dear. But when I see you again, I expect to see you on Edward's bloody arm. Am I clear?" She asked.

"And why exactly would Edward be bleeding?" I asked her, having a little fun.

"You know what I mean. So are we clear about Belward making their appearance at the CMA's and People's Choice?" She asked.

"Crystal." I answered.

"Good. Goodbye you two." She said and hung up.

I laughed. Tanya was definitely something. Sometimes I wonder where she came from. I mean I had met her parents only once, but still they seemed a lot less... Gossipy.

EPOV-

When I saw the post on Bella's wall, I laughed. It was kind of funny. But on the other hand, I was floored. How could she?

Then, when she explained that it was actually Rosalie, it made a lot more sense. It seemed a lot more like a Rose thing to do.

I had yet to get a call from Jane, and I knew she'd heard because I had just gotten a call from her manager, begging me to tell her that it wasn't true.

Emmett walked through the door, slamming it. I didn't mind sharing a house with my brother, but did he have to be so noisy? Jane had moved in with us when I first proposed, and he had gotten a lot worse since then. I think it's a subtle sign of rebellion against my wedding.

He sat down on the couch next to me.

"So, little bro, I heard you got comfy with Monkey." He said, waggling his eyebrows. "Nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Subtle much?" I asked.

"You know me, man. I don't do subtle." He said and smiled.

It wasn't hard to catch the double meaning if you knew Emmett.

"Obviously." I muttered. As I looked at the clock, I realized that I had to leave now to be in time for the first practice of the season.

I got off the couch, but not before I heard Emmett say, "Just don't hurt her."

I pretended to not hear it and walked out of the door. I got to practice and saw Jasper was there already.

"I'm not saying a word." He said when I gave him a glare clearly stating that I did not want to talk about it.

During practice, it was fairly easy to take down the other guys. Too bad it wasn't a real game.

When practice was done, I checked my phone and saw that I had three missed calls from Jane and eight texts. I sighed as I looked at each one.

-**YOU R DEAD 2 ME!**

-**WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING?**

-**What does she have that I dont?**

-**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?**

-**Just tell me it isn't true.**

-**Please just call me.**

-**If it's over just tell me.**

-**Please dont leave me.**

As much as it should've broken my heart as I read and actually felt the pain of my fiancée, it didn't. I almost felt indifferent about. My fiancée was crying over pictures that had pictures of me and another woman, and I didn't even want to call and comfort her.

I knew I should brake it off, and that's what I was going to do. I scrolled down my contact list, and found her name.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice cracked.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't brake this poor girl's heart.

"Hey." I told her softly.

"Is it true? Are we over?" She asked.

Come on, Cullen, get a back bone.

"No, it's still us. Those pictures were just- people made of it what they wanted, but it wasn't the truth." I told her.

"Okay. I love you. My concert about to start."

"Okay. I'll let you go." I told her and hung up.

I couldn't tell her I loved her. I couldn't tell her something I didn't mean; I was stuck with her because I was too much of a gentlemen to call it off. I was screwed. I had to tell her. I would wait until it was in person, though.

I went to the guitar store that Bella had showed me. I went to the acoustics room and walked through the door. I stopped when I heard someone singing in the next room conjoined to this one.

The acoustics room was more like three rooms. There was the front room with a glass door that was completely covered with the cheaper plain brown guitars. There was a small platform with two glass doors on each side. Inside the one on the right was the cheaper colored guitars, and on the left was the more expensive designer guitars. The singing was coming from the left door.

I knew instantly who it was. I sat down in front of the door and listened as Bella sang.

_There's a little purple flower,_

_And when I see it's soft petals,_

_I think of the warm summer showers._

I smiled as I thought back to the purple irises that my mom used to grow. I knew that Bella liked them, so every once in a while, I would pick one for her. Her face always lit up, when she saw it.

That's something else I learned about Bella. She didn't like bouquets. She was more of a single flower kind of girl. She thought that bouquets were tacky. She was very picky when it came to flowers.

_There's an old brown guitar,_

_And when the music finally settles,_

_I realize that heaven ain't so far._

I smiled as I remembered once again how I had tried to teach Bella how to play guitar. She had come such a long way since then. It may be me being cocky, but I like to think that I got her interested in music in the first place.

_And I can't help but wonder,_

_If you ever finished my song._

She knew it was her song? Of course, I had written multiple songs about her, but most of them after she left. Of course, I wrote exactly three about her while she was still in town. One of them, plainly stating it was about her- and I never did finish it.

I was an idiot- Alice's room was right next to mine. I should have known she would hear something.

_Because if a song can put us together,_

_Than that song could tear us apart._

_So, please,_

_Please, baby, please._

_Tell me this is going to last,_

_I don't want us to be in the past._

My heart wrenched at the thought that this song was probably about me. There was more than a ninety eight percent chance that it was. I remained quiet and listened some more.

_Maybe I was just too young,_

_I didn't know the words slipping from your tongue._

_But darlin, I never did lie._

_I didn't want to say goodbye._

_So, I'll ask you once again-_

_Did you ever finish my song?_

_Because if a song can put us together,_

_Than that song could tear us apart._

_So, please,_

_Please, baby, please._

_Tell me this is going to last,_

_I don't want us to be in the past._

I was about to make myself known, but the last verse came in before I could even think. I knew it was he last verse because she did the same thing I did. She hummed.

_Hmmm. Honey, tell my why._

_Tell me now._

_Tell me how you could sit and watch me cry._

_Cause if my song ended with an unfinished verse,_

_Than maybe our end will be worse._

_So baby, my darlin' dear,_

_Tell me- did you finish my song?_

_Hmmm. Did you ever finish my,_

_... song?_

I swallowed and stood up as I walked to the other side of the column and saw Bella sitting there, wearing a faded and ripped Jean skirt, black button down shirt with another black shirt underneath, and a black pin-striped fedora. Her feet were bare, but I saw a pair of pink flip flops next to her.

She jumped when she saw me, then blushed.

"Hey." I told her then sat down.

She started to softly play. I figured it helped her calm her nerves. "Hey." She said softly. "Um, how much did you hear of that song?"

"The whole thing."

She looked down and nodded. She was blushing.

"I'm sorry, I just-," I started but she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. It was going to be on my next album, anyway."

I looked at her, I mean really looked at her for the first rime in eight years. There was light pink blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. She was embarrassed.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I mean, it was just a song."

"It was good." I told her.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about how I reacted the other day. I didn't think before I called you." I apologized.

"Its okay. You were being Superman. Worrying about your fiancée." She said.

If only she knew the truth. "No, I was just being an ass."

Bella laughed. "Yea, you were. So, how are things between you and Jane?"

"They're okay." I told her.

Okay, that was a major overstatement on my part. It really sucked.

"Good. I'm glad for you." She said, seeming to be studying my expression.

"Yea, I am too." I said, trying to be convincing.

"You're lying." It was a statement, not a question. She said it as if it were fact not an assumption.

I nodded. "You always knew how to tell when I was giving bull."

"Of course. You do that cute thing with your nose." She said and laughed, turning her attention back to the guitar she was playing.

What the hell was she talking about? I didn't do anything with my nose. Did I?

She laughed as if she knew what I was thinking. "You can't honestly say that no one has ever told you that's how they know you lie."

I shook my head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You crinkle it, like a bunny. Every few words. It's subtle but it's there." She answered.

"Monkey, did you just compare me to a rabbit?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "You still didn't tell me the truth, and I'm waiting." She said. "Hey that could make a good song."

She played a few chords and started to sing. "Baby, I've waited too long, tell me that your listening to my song. I'm tired of your lies." She said.

I laughed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have the attention span of a monkey on crack?" I asked her.

She smiled a toothy smile. "I think that may have been mentioned a few times."

I shook my head as she started to sing again.

"You mentioned that a few times, but I can't think of anymore more rhymes, and I should probably stop, cause I honestly think this guitar string is about to pop."

"Do you always break out into song writing mode like this?" I asked her.

"Only when I'm sleep deprived and have had no coffee." She said.

"Well, I can't let a beautiful girl go without coffee." I said as I stood up and held out my hand to her.

"I don't know of that is the best idea." She said, looking up at me, gauging my reaction.

"We know what's really going on. So who cares about them?" I asked her. "Besides I owe you for being an ass."

She smiled. "Yes, you do."

I didn't care about the paparazzi, I didn't care about the fame, hell I didn't even care about what Jane thought about it. I wasn't going to let Bella slip through my fingers again. I couldn't.

**Song: My Song (original song written solely by yours truly)**

**Aww. She wrote him a song, he wrote her multiple songs, it's so sweet. So, this is the most important song that I have ever written. I actually wrote it to my deceased grandfather who started to write me a song but never got the chance to finish. I tweaked it a little to sound like a love song, but in all actuality, it's not. So, please, I am begging you, do not steal it. I would never heal if you did.**

**Next week, my loves!**

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**-LAYN **


	5. The Thunderstorm

Chapter 5: Thunder Storm

**So, since I am being exceptionally nice this week, I am updating the day after my last chapter. You all should be glad to hear will also be updating Saturday and Sunday! That is four days in a row! YAY! ANYWAY- on with the story!**

**EPOV-**

We went to the cafe that I had seen Bella in when we first met up again. We decided on getting a small something to eat, so we went to sit in a booth in the section with waiters.

The waitress came, and it wasn't hard to tell that she was coming on to me. Sorry, Amber, not going to happen, I thought to myself.

She took our order and left to go put it in. I looked at Bella, who was glaring in her direction. I chuckled. She jumped and blushed, probably realizing that she had, indeed been glaring.

"So, how did you get discovered?" I asked her.

"It's complicated." She answered softly.

"I think I can keep up."

"Okay, well, my mom died in a car accident." She began.

I had no idea that Rene had died. I thought she was still alive. I knew the Bella had seemed to have this aura about her, this way she held herself, that told you she was living in the shadows, but I thought it was just because of that douche that she was supposed to marry.

"Monkey, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You don't-," She cut me off.

"Don't worry. I want to. Anyway, a few years later, my dad attempted suicide." She explained.

God, Charlie? He seemed like a good man. He was like a second father to me. It seemed impossible for a man like him to want to commit suicide. I hoped he was doing fine.

"Anyway, Rina saw him drug the drink he was about to drink, and she tried to stop him. It was too late, though. We got him to the hospital and he died there." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So, Rina and I got into this huge argument about if dad was crazy, and then she accused him a staging the accident that killed mom. I thought it was crazy, I mean, even it were true, all four of us were in the car, why would he want to kill mom and not us? When I asked, she said he probably planned to sell us to pimps on the street for some money.

"At that point, I was tired of her accusing my dad of being insane and went upstairs, got my guitar, strapped the case to my back, got a few hundred dollars, and drove all the way to Texas on my motorcycle.

"I slept in cheap hotels at night and lived from the money that I got from doing bar gigs. One night, I performed at a bar, a man handed me his card, told me he was from Masen and McCarty records, and said to call if I was interested. Two months later, I was on tour with my idol. The one and only Ronnie Dunn." She said.

I only sat there, staring at her. I couldn't believe the things that this poor girl had been through. I wonder if it would have been any different if she had never left Forks.

Bella must have noticed my hesitance to say something because she smiled at my softly and soothingly. "You don't have to say anything. My sister and I are on good terms for the first time in five years, and I found out that even though my dad was insane, he didn't get that way until after my mom died." She said and I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She said and then smiled brightly. "What about you, huh? Tennessee Titans? You always struck me as a baseball kind of guy, not football." She said.

I laughed. "Well, I played baseball and football in high school, but football just held my intrest better that baseball. Besides, football players get the girls."

She shook her head and silently laughed. "Ridiculous." She muttered.

The food came then, and we started eating. When we were done, we walked outside just as a crack of thunder hit.

"Come on." Bella said as she jerked her head to the direction of her apartment.

We started to walk there, but then it started to rain, hard. I started to run, but Bella grabbed my hand.

"Wait. What happened to your fun side, huh? Superman can't be afraid of a little rain." She said as she held up her palms to the rain.

I laughed. "Come on, we can't risk Isabella Swan getting a soar throat, can we?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Kill joy." She muttered. "I never have fun anymore."

I laughed at her, and we started to run towards her complex. When we got there, Bella told me to come in. I was hesitant. Public was one thing, but the inside of her apartment- the paparazzi would have a field day.

"Come on- you can't be sick for practice." She said.

Okay, so she had a point. That would really suck.

I nodded and followed her into her apartment. I walked in and wasn't surprised at the appearance of it. It was all Bella.

Walking in, the first thing you saw was the living room. On the left wall was an electric fire place the was embedded in a brick mantle, a flat screen television sat on it. The walls were a soft green. On either side of the mantle were black floor to ceiling shelves. There were windows hidden behind them. Facing that was a black leather sectional. A coffee table was in the center of the set up. The floors were a white tile.

Looking to the right, I saw a granite bar and a kitchen with all new stainless steel appliances sitting behind it. There was a small platform in both rooms that held two doors and an open archway.

"Umm, I might have some clothes that can fit you." Bella said as she went to the right door. I guessed it was her room.

She emerged from her room wearing white, fuzzy ankle socks, a navy blue cotton skirt and a white hoodie with Southern Bella Tour 2009 on the front in metallic gold letters. On the arms it said Isabella Swan. When she turned to get something in the living room, I saw that the tour dates and locations were on the back.

How could a girl actually look even better in that? Because it's Bella you idiot, I thought to myself, if she wears a duck suit it'll turn you on.

Bella looked through a drawer that was in a desk beside the door. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I looked at her questioningly.

"I bought them for Tyler and we ended it before I could give it to him." She said softly, looking down. I nodded and asked her where the bathroom was. "Door on the left." She answered.

I nodded, walked in, and quickly changed after drying off. I saw Bella watching the television when I walked out. The rain still sounded pretty bad.

"Where should I put this?" I asked her, holding up my soaked clothes.

"Oh, um. Just hang them up on the curtain rod in the bathroom. There are hangers in the bottom right drawer."

When I was done doing that, I sat on the couch next to Bella.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing, why?" She asked.

"You seem a little off." I told her.

A strange sense of de je' vu passed through me. Last time we had a conversation like this she left. I never saw her again.

"It's just-," she took a frustrated breath. "You must think I'm an idiot."

I was confused. Where was she going with this?

"Why would I think that?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows pull together.

"Because I kept I ex's clothes and didn't just give them away." She said.

I laughed. "That's what your worried about? There's nothing wrong with that. I think I could understand." I told her.

Okay, so maybe I couldn't, but the girl thought that I thought she was stupid. I mean, if she was stupid then I was just plain dumb.

She looked down dejectedly. I raised her chin so she could look at me. "Hey, look at me. Why would you think I found something wrong with that? I mean, sure, I don't think its normal, but you're Monkey, you're not supposed to be normal." I told her, trying to get her to laugh.

It worked. I removed my hand from her chin, and she hit my arm. "Jerk." She muttered.

There was a crack of thunder and Bella shrieked as she wrapped herself around my arm and hid her head in my shoulder. I chuckled. "Still afraid of thunder, I see." I told her. She nodded and the thunder cracked again. I saw a flash of blue, and I knew Bella did to because she gripped my arm tighter.

I rested my head on top of hers and pried my arm free.

She whined. "No."

I wrapped my now free arm around her waist, and she snuggled into my side. I grabbed the remote and was about to put on a different channel when the power went off.

"Holy fucking crap." Bella yelled and jumped ten feet off the sofa.

I laughed at her. "You okay?"

She threw a pillow at me. "Does it look like I freaking okay, Edward?" She asked and went through the archway.

I got up and followed her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am playing because it helps calm my nerves... sometimes." She added as a very late after thought.

I walked into the room and gaped at what was in front of me. The back wall had a door that led to a balcony and on either side of that were floor to ceiling shelves that were packed to max with books. The walls were a warm red. The floor were wood. The left wall held eight guitars. The right wall had another electric fireplace with a dark brown rug and a cream colored chaise lounge placed longways. In the middle of the room was a desk that faced the front wall. In front of that was a chocolate brown rug with two cream colored sofa's facing opposite each other. On the floor of the rug was notebooks and a laptop.

"Jesus." I muttered.

The rain picked up and Bella quickly ran to the wall got a blue and black Gibson acoustic, sat on the sofa, and started to play.

I sat next to her and kept looking around the room. I noticed on the front wall that you walked through, had strategically placed original copy albums from Bella. The other side had a wooden cabinet that was about three feet high. The top was a cream marble. There was mirror above it.

"Why does that look familiar?" I asked her, pointing to the cabinet and mirror.

She followed my gaze and blushed. "Oh, it was in one of my music videos."

"Which one?" I asked.

She blushed harder. What song did she sing that would make her blush like that? I thought about it, but came up blank. Unless, it was a song about me. I quickly pushed that thought away. That was impossible.

"Restless." She answered.

"I don't remember that one." I said.

"It's not one of my popular ones. It's more blue grass than anything else. It was one of my less than phenomenal singles." She answered. "If you saw the video, you would most probably remember that one scene, but the others were quite forgettable." She said.

I thought back and tried to think about what I saw. I didn't remember. I just remember seeing that. "Can I see it?"

She sighed. "I had a feeling that you would most likely ask me that." She said and got up, but another crack of thunder hit and she fell backwards into my lap.

My eyes met hers and I knew I was done for. I leaned in, and she did to. Just as her lips were about to meet mine, she pulled back and got up out of my lap.

She went to the desk and looked through it as I ran my hands through my hair.

"You coming?" She asked as she walked towards the living room.

I got up a silently followed behind her. She put the disk in the portable DVD player and sat down on the couch surprisingly close considering what just almost happened.

The music video started with Bella in a dark house wearing a somewhat revealing black dress mid thigh length halter top dress and black heels. She was walking and sat on the stairs as she started singing. Through the whole video she went through four different settings. There was the one on the steps, one on a front porch swing while she wearing a short evergreen dress. There was another where she was in a bedroom under the covers wearing a navy blue long cashmere sweater that was too big for her shoulders and hung unevenly. The last one was the one with her sitting long ways on the cabinet wearing a black fedora, cream colored sweater like the first one but it was a bit shorter and barely covered a thing, and had on black cowboy boots.

I listened to the lyrics and watched the video. It was one of her more risqué videos, nothing compared to others that some artists in other genres, but for country, especially blue grass country, it was anything but innocent.

_Honey, I know you've been alone some,_

_Why don't you phone some,_

_Cause I love you._

_Honey, I know I've away some,_

_I've had to pay some,_

_And you have to._

_But the one thing I know that when I_

_I turn out the light,_

_Visions of you dear,_

_Dance in the night,_

_I've been put down, pushed around,_

_Apprehended and led downtown_

_And I can't help it if I'm out of sight,_

_Cause I'm restless tonight,_

_I just can't stand being alone,_

_I'm gonna have to change that someday,_

_There's a restless feeling in bones,_

_And I know that at times it just won't go away,_

_So if it's all the same honey,_

_I can't take the blame, baby._

_I can't play your game, honey._

_What's true is true._

_And in the end of the temptation wares you thin,_

_Honey, I'll, I'll just pretend that I'll leave it up to you._

_But the one thing I know that when I_

_I turn out the light,_

_Visions of you dear,_

_Dance in the night,_

_I've been put down, pushed around,_

_Apprehended and led downtown_

_And I can't help it if I'm foolified,_

_But the one thing I know that when I_

_I turn out the light,_

_Visions of you dear,_

_Dance in the night,_

_I've been put down, pushed around,_

_Apprehended and led downtown_

_And I can't help it if I'm out of sight,_

_Cause I'm restless tonight._

Bella looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and she laughed, looking at me over her shoulder as she took the DVD out of the player and put it back in it's case.

"I don't know how I forgot that." I said dumbly.

She shook her head and sat by me again. "I am. The director wasn't one of the best." She said.

I shook my head. I think he's one of the best, I thought to myself. One of the very best, I added. "No, it's just- um. It's not exactly... you." I told her, trying to find the right words to say.

The thunder cracked again and a flash of lightning struck.

"Eep!" Bela screamed and damn nearly knocked the wind out of me when she jumped on my lap, locking herself around my arm, again.

"You really are a monkey, huh?" I asked.

She looked up at me and stuck out her tongue, still not letting go. If anything, she cuddled farther into my chest, pulling my arm in an unnatural way.

"Okay, Monkey, you gotta let go. I'm losing the feeling in my arm, and I don't know if I am going to ever get it back at this rate."

"Come on, Superman is indestructible." She said.

"Not against kryptonite." I chided and tried to pry my arm loose. She wasn't letting up. I lifted my arm up and took her with it. "Good God, woman."

She smirked. "And what might your kryptonite be?"

"I'm not saying a word." I told her.

I knew that if I told her everything that freaks me out or gets me pumped up that I was never going to have a safe day again. I would probably have to stay in a padded cell to keep her away.

"Oh come on, just one thing. One thing that scares you or makes you upset or makes you lose your a strength for one moment." She hedged.

I snorted. "Not a chance." I told her.

"Okay, I get it. You just don't want me to go decapitate the person that hurt my Superman." She said thoughtfully.

Her Superman. I liked the sound of that. I liked it a little bit too much. That couldn't be healthy, but if she were to decapitate anyone, it would be herself.

No one, no one, had ever hurt me more than she did when she left. I don't think anyone could. Of all the broken bones and sprains I've gotten from football, none of them ever hurt me more than Bella possibly could.

I heard the rain dwindle down and sighed. Bella climbed off my lap and went into the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"I should probably get going before the rain picks up." She nodded. "Do you need a ride to get your car at the guitar store?" She asked.

I nodded. "That would probably help. You have a good spot. It's within walking distance of everything."

She smiled. "I know." She said cockily.

I shook my head at her she walked out of the apartment and towards the elevator at the end of the hall. There were only four apartments on each floor because of the size of them, and were ten floors. There was a car garage under all of the housing floors and lobby. So technically, there were eight living floors. She pressed the first floor and we went into the garage.

She went to a closed off area, typed in a code and was taken into a private garage.

"Damn, Bell, you really did go big." I told her.

She smiled and shrugged. "So, are we taking the Camaro, the Mercedes, or the Hummer?" She asked.

"Hummer." I said as I saw the yellow Hummer jeep truck.

She laughed. "He's my baby. The first vehicle I bought when I got famous." She said and rubbed the hood lovingly.

We got into the car and she brought me to my car. I got out after telling her goodbye. I drove home, took a shower, and went to sleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

**Song: Restless (Alison Krauss and Union Station)**

**So, an almost kiss happened. Edward doesn't want Jane, but does he have the heart to brake it off, will Entertainment Watch do it for him, or will he figure out who Jane really is? (hint, hint) I guess you'll have to wait to find out!**

**Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**-LAYN**


	6. Battle of the Ex's

Chapter 6: Battle of the Ex's

**Another update. WOOHOO!**

BPOV:

I woke up and immediately realized that I was in my study. I felt the soft carpet under me and smelt the guitars. It was the best smell in the world.

I yawned and stretched. Making my way to the kitchen, I thought back to yesterday. It felt like the old days with Edward here. I felt like that awkward preteen again, and oddly, it felt good.

After making my coffee, I turned on my television and saw that the movie I had been in was on. I figured I ought to watch it since I had only ever seen it once, at the premiere.

Unfortunately, they gave me the dumb girl role. I wasn't happy. At the time, I was nineteen, and I was glad that no one had ever contacted me for another. If they did, Kate never told me. She knew that I hated acting. That was first and only movie I would ever be in.

I rolled my eyes when I saw my introduction into the movie. My character's name was Heidi, my best friend played by Jessica Stanley was Katie, and my love interest played by Eric Yorkie was Lee.

"Hey, Katie... Heidi." He said my name and blushed. "What's up?" He asked.

Heidi looked up at the sky. "I only see the clouds."

Lee laughed. "You're funny."

I smiled idiotically. "Thanks."

"Well, we have to be going." Katie said and pulled my character away.

Maybe if I had a better character to play I would like acting better, but dumb girl- not my thing.

I sighed and turned it off, reminding myself never to watch to again. I heard my phone ring and saw Jane's number pop up.

"Ugh. I don't want to talk to you." I said before opening my phone and putting on my happy voice. "Hello?"

"Watch it, Ellie May." She said.

I laughed. "Did you just compare me to the chick from the Beverly Hillbillies?" I asked her incredulously.

"No, I compared you to Wonder Woman." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to stay the hell away from my fiancée."

"Look, you have nothing to worry about. Edward is like a brother to me." I told her.

Yea that's why you almost kissed yesterday day, I thought to myself. Smooth, Bella. I was the unofficial spokes girl for irony.

"Whatever. Just stay away from him because he isn't going leave me." She said.

"Message taken." I told her and hung up.

Homegirl needed a shrink. A really good shrink that can give her some meds that makes her brain go back in order, she needs someone better than Dr. Phil.

I yawned and sat back down on my sofa when a good idea for a story came to mind. I'm talking a book, not a ballad. I pushed it away, but after a few minutes I kept coming back. After about an hour contemplating, I went into my study, grabbed my laptop, and sat down on the cabinet by mirror.

It was one of favorite spots. I mean as hard it may be to believe as it was one of the most comfortable places in my apartment. I opened up Mac and started working.

I had gotten thought about three chapters when my phone rang. I sighed and reached down to get it.

"Hello?" I asked without looking to see who it was.

"Hey, Bellarina!" Emmett happily greeted.

I laughed. "Hey, Em. What's up?" I asked him.

"Not much. I just wanted to see when your next concert was. I want to see you up close and live."

I laughed. "It will be either in November or January." I told him.

"Why not December?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "God only knows. Kate schedules those things."

"Oh. Okay, well save me some tickets." He said.

"Will do, and if you are nice to me, I might throw in backstage passes." I said.

"Yes!" He cheered. "Well, I better go, Monkey. Shows about to start shooting." He said.

"Okay, bye Em." I said.

"Bye, Monkey Shine." He said and hung up.

I laughed and shook my head. Some things never change. I looked at the clock and saw it was time for Entertainment Watch. I closed my laptop and raced toward my living room to watch it.

"It seems that heavy metal rocker, Tyler Crowley is trying to get his ex of four years, Isabella Swan back. Here is his answer when asked how he feels about his country cutie." The anchor.

I was NOT Tyler's country cutie. Besides, he called me pookie bear. I smiled, no Bella. Stop it. You don't like him.

The screen switched to Tyler and I sighed. He never changed. By now, he was twenty five. His lightly tanned skin, his black hair that fell into his eyes, his blue, blue eyes. Stop it Bella, I told myself. Wow that voice sounded like Rose.

I turned around and saw her glaring at me. "Don't even think about giving that fool a second chance."

"I wasn't." I said as he started to talk.

"Well, when Isabella and I split, I did what I always do when I'm down. I turned to my music and my fans, hiding behind the fact that I missed her. I mean, I made a mistake, but I'm sorry." He said.

"If she was watching, what would you say?"

Tyler smiled brightly. "Oh, I know she's watching. She loves this gossip more than women in a salon. But to answer your question, I would tell her that I want her to come back home."

My heart melted. Rosalie scoffed and turned off the television.

"Let me show you something." She said, getting my laptop and opening my Facebook page. "Look."

There were already God knows how many posts: all of them stating that Tyler was a liar and a creep. Some of them said: Stay strong, Belward. Don't lose to Tyla."

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous couple names. "Their right. He is a liar and a creep." I said softly. Rose sighed in relief just as I was saying, "But he is my liar and creep."

"Oh, crap. Not again." She said.

I layed down on the sofa and hugged my pillow. How could I go from hating someone to loving them? Maybe giving Tyler a second chance would get my mind off Edward. I mean, what was I going to do when he was married?

Yes, I needed a distraction, but would Tyler be a healthy distraction?

EPOV-

That no good asswhole, I thought as I watched Tyler's comment on Entertainment Watch. Would Bella fall for that? I felt two arms wrap around my neck from behind.

"I'm back." Jane said. I hadn't even heard the door open. I felt myself tense up. She must have noticed because she started to massage my shoulders. "You're tense."

I shrugged her hands off my shoulders. "Jane, we should talk." I told her.

"Okay." She said and came to sit on my lap.

I picked her up and put her next to me. Her face fell. "I thought that I loved you, but Jane, please listen when I say at one point I probably did, but now I don't feel anything. This isn't working." I told her.

She glared at me. "You better be drunk, Edward Antonio Cullen."

"See, Jane, that's what I'm talking about. You don't even know my middle name. You don't know me." I told her.

"This is because of that girl, right? Edward did you not just see that? Her and that guy are getting back together. You don't have a chance." Jane said.

Ouch. Jesus, that was low. Even for Jane that was low. She sure knows how to hurt a guy's ego.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, standing up.

She stood up and looked me right in the eye. "Edward, sweetie. I love you, but Tyler, well he's every girl's dream. I mean motorcycle, plays guitar, sings- the list goes on."

I rolled my eyes. "Two years, Jane. Two. We have been dating since you were seventeen, and you still don't know that I do play guitar and sing and have a motorcycle. God woman, you need a reality check. You are not the center if the world." I told her.

Oh my God, was she actually tearing up? Just because I told her that the world doesn't revolve around her? That is bad.

"You're going to regret this." She told me and went into my room.

I follows her. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Packing." She answered simply.

I did a mental fist pump and smiled. "At least I know that you still have some brain cells." I muttered.

Thirty minutes later she came out with a suitcase full of her things. She walked out of the door without a word.

At that point, I didn't care that Jane would try to ruin my reputation. God knows what lies she would come up with. I guess I would find out sooner or later.

I smiled to myself and flipped through the television channels. I heard Emmett loudly slam the door. I laughed.

"Now, all that noise isn't necessary big brother." I told him and smiled.

"Whatever, Eduardo." He said and went to the bathroom. I heard him scream. He ran out and looked at me like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What is it?" I asked innocently.

"The pink toothbrush is gone and so is the light blue comb." He said.

"I know." I told him indifferently.

"You mean she's gone, as in, really and truly gone?"

I nodded. "Yep. So you can stop slamming the cabinet doors." I said and rolled my eyes.

"You know, this is quickly turning into the best day of my life." Emmett said and sat down next to me on the couch, stealing the remote and turning it to his show.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

He smiled a shit eating grin. "I, my dear brother, got a date with the smoking Rosalie Hale. I also got another five-year contract for the show, and you kicked out the wicked witch." He said and smiled evilly. "The only thing that would make it better is if you got laid... By a certain brunette."

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap." I told him and hit him upside the head.

As expected, the next day on Entertainment Watch, Jane came up with some crazy story about me dumping her during her tour and through a text message and threw her things out on the lawn. I'll give her one thing, the kid had a good imagination.

Kid- that's what she was. Yea, it was only a five year difference, but still. She was nineteen, and for a spoiled brat like her, it's practically two. She still had a lot of growing up to do. I almost made a really big mistake.

The next story was on Tyler and Bella. I had to see this.

"Well, it seems Tyler's apology to his Isabella didn't soften her up much. Her assistant says that Isabella is very much over Tyler. So the question is, will she and Edward finally be able to be together, or are they really just friends? Maybe we have a FWB couple on our hands. Who knows?" The anchor said.

I laughed. Bella is definitely not the friends with benefits type. Or maybe she was. She was so unpredictable. You never knew what was going to happen with that girl.

I then got a call. It was Bella.

"Hello?"

"You seem oddly happy for a man who got rid of a fiancée." She stated and laughed.

"That's because I am finally free. I didn't realize that she really did weigh me down so much."

"That's what happens when you engage a young teenager, old man." She joked.

"Well, what about you? I mean, no Tyla?" I asked.

She giggled. "Yea, right. So, I admit, for a couple of minutes, well more like hours, I considered but after a beating from Rose- I came to my senses."

My heart fell. She did consider taking him back. Why didn't she? She said it was because of Rosalie, but maybe it was something else. Or someone else?

"So, I was wondering, since we are both free- why don't we go out and celebrate?" She suggested.

"Sounds like fun." I told her.

"Okay, so how about we go to that club that just came up a few miles out of Nashville. Twilight, is it?" She asked.

"I've heard of it." I said and smiled. Club, Bella, single. Maybe I do have a chance. "When and where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Anything is fine with me." She said.

"How about I pick you up at your place at seven thirty?" I asked.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"If you want."

Please say yes. Please say yes. Damn, I sounded like a chick.

"Okay. Then I will see you tonight." She said and hung up.

That was weird.

**So, we have a unofficial date set up. What's going to happen? Hehe. I guess you'll have to wait and find out!**

**-LAYN **


	7. We Can Try

Chapter 7: We Can Try

BPOV:

Holy crap. What am I supposed to wear? I mean, do I where a dress or not? I sighed and decided against calling Rosalie. She had a date with Emmett tonight and chances were she was already with him. I was not going to interupt that.

I settled with a tight, form fitting dark blue dress that went mid thigh and had speghetti straps. I put on some dangly black earrings. I left my hair down, straightening it and fixing my bangs the way they were supposed to be- hanging right above my eyebrows in a straight line. Usually I just pushed them to the side. After finishing my make up, I pulled on my black cowboy boots.

The boots didn't really go with the outfit, but they were good luck.

I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Edward all in black, once again. I damn nearly fainted. He smiled his famous crooked smile.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"Thanks." I said. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled and held out his arm to me. He led me to his car and we soon arrived at the club. The man at the front door saw who Edward was, and also recognized me so immediately let us in. That's when it pays to be famous.

"You want a drink?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Just get me a beer." I told him as we made our way to the VIP section that was a lot less loud.

He came back from the bar and sat down next to me in the booth. We started talking and I felt a little tipsy. I couldn't care less though.

"You wanna dance?" Edward asked.

I nodded and giggled. He took my hand and we made our way downstairs to the dance floor.

He pulled me backwards into his chest and tightly gripped my hips with his hands. I reached behind me and locked one arm around his neck and the other over one his arms that were gripping my hips.

After a while of dancing I felt his breath at my ear and felt my heart speed up. "Let's get out of here." He said.

I only turned around and grabbed both his hands, walking backwards towards the door.

I could barely walk straight, and Edward was almost about as drunk as me. We were sober enough to know that neither one of us should drive, so we decided to walk as far as we could and call a cab if we needed one. I lived on the outskirts of Nashville so it would be only about a thirty minute walk.

We laughed and talked, but when we reached about half way, I started to trip. Edward put me on his back and walked the rest of the way.

I giggled. "You are strong." I said and squeezed one of his biceps.

He laughed. "Football does wonders, babe." He said.

We reached my apartment and went into my living room. "Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"I think we have both reached our limit."

"Hmm." I said tapping my chin. "I don't think so." I giggled.

I stood up but Edward pulled me back. I landed straddling his lap. He leaned in and kissed me.

This time, we didn't have to stop. We were both single. I just didn't know if I was ready for a relationship with him, I mean yea, maybe I thought I was but I don't know anymore.

All those thoughts disappeared as he went for the zipper of my dress. We broke away and I went to undo my boots.

"No, leave them on." He mumbled.

I looked at him and laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning back. He pulled me back to his chest and kissed me again.

He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

Before fully unzipping my dress, he looked at me. "You sure about this?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled him back down to me. This was going to be fun.

The next morning I woke up and saw Edward lying there next to me, naked.

I thought about last night and smiled. Mmm. Sex was good. I got up out of bed and felt a little sore with a pounding in my head. That's what I get for being a virgin and having drunk sex. I pulled on a shirt and underwear. I sat down in the living room and pulled the afghan over me as I took a sip of water and two pain killers. I heard my bedroom door open. Edward came out wearing the black pants he had on last night.

He sat down next to me and rubbed his head. I threw him the case of pain killers and bottle of water.

"Stooop." He complained as the pain killers hit the floor and fell with a thud, not to mention the rattle of the pills inside.

It probably hurt like hell to him. The pain killers had already worked their magic on me.

"Stop being a baby and just take them." I said.

He groaned and took two, drinking the water. When both of us fully recovered, we decided that we should probably talk about what happened last night.

"Okay, so last night was just the affects of too much alcohol and thoughts about aggravating exes." I began.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I mean, the two of us, obviously are not ready for a relationship no matter how much we wish we were."

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand." I said and looked at him.

And cue the crickets. There was an awkward silence until Edward to a deep breath.

"I liked it though." He said.

"So did I." I answered back. I liked it a lot.

Without thinking, I dove forward and pushed Edward into a lying position on the sofa and kissed him. He wasn't hesitant to return it.

I could so get used to this.

"Okay, obviously we have to find a way to control ourselves." Edward said as he stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

"Definitely. Unless." I said.

Maybe we could try. I wonder if it would work. I mean it could always develop into something more when we were ready for it to.

"You thinking what I am thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know. What are you thinking?" I asked cautiously. Please be thinking what I am thinking. Please, please, please.

"That we don't necessarily have to be dating while having a little fun." He said slowly.

Oh thank God. He was thinking what I was thinking.

I smiled. "Like friends with benefits." I said.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds-," I cut him off.

"When I say it like that, I like the sound of it."

"What about the others. Their going to know something is up." He said.

"We'll worry about crossing that bridge when we get to it." I answered and pulled on a shirt, getting out of bed.

EPOV-

She never ceases to amaze me, I thought at I walked through the door of my house after getting my car from the club. The last thing I expect her to do, she does.

Last night, I realized how unready I was for an actual relationship, with anyone. Apparently, Bella felt the same.

I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." I said.

Jasper walked through. "Hey, man." He said and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, want a beer?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Yea." He called back. "So where did you go last night, dude? Alice called you but you never answered."

I cleared my throat. "Um. I had stuff to do." I said, handing him his beer and sitting on the couch.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what stuff?" He asked suspiciously.

I knew I should tell Jasper. He had been my best friend since we were kids, and he would be the only one who keep it a secret.

"If you tell, I'll kill you."

"Damn, man, what happened?" He asked and laughed. "Get laid or something. Oh, I know, you and Bella did it, right?"

I knew he was joking so laughed, it came out kind of shaky. I took a huge gulp of my beer.

"Oh shit. You did sleep with Bella." He stated.

I shrugged.

His eyes went wide. "Well, how the hell did it happen and are you two together?" He asked.

"We got drunk at this club. We went back to her place and it just happened." I explained.

"So are two like, a thing now?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Not exactly. No."

His face fell. "Please don't tell me you two are doing what I think your doing."

"What do you think we are doing?" I asked nervously.

"Friends with benefits, Edward? Really? That never works." He shouted.

"Chill out, Jazz. We both agreed that we weren't ready for a relationship."

"So you decided having casual sex with each other will help you get to that point?"

"I don't know. I guess. Look, if worse comes to worse we'll fall madly in love with each other and live happily ever after." I said and chuckled.

"That's not funny. Dude, you two need a shrink if you think for one moment that this will end nicely." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't tell, and don't worry about it."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Things were normal after that. I trusted Jasper, and I knew he wouldn't tell. I just hoped Bella wouldn't be mad that I had told him.

BPOV-

I turned on Entertainment Watch and saw that nothing interesting would be on. I turned it to another channel, hoping in vain to find something that could hold my interest.

I gave up after the third time of flipping through my channels. I sighed and decided to go and try to write a song or two. After a lot of playing around with chords and lyrics, I realized I was getting no where with this type of writing.

I sighed and grabbed my laptop. I had a new found inspiration. I had written two more chapters when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bell. Its Rina." She said.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to call and see how my baby sister was doing." She said.

"I'm doing great." I said brightly.

"You got laid." She stated plainly.

"What?"

"You slept with somebody. I swear, Bella, if it was Tyler, I will personally go over their and kill you." She said.

"It wasn't Tyler. It was... Edward."

Silence.

"Rina?"

More silence.

"Irina Elizabeth. Say something."

She squealed. "My baby sister is in bed with Edward freaking Cullen. Let me guess, friends with benefits?"

"How did you know?"

There was no use in denying it. Irina knew me like a book, she just didn't show it.

"Because you just got an oh so fake I'm sorry speeck from your ex fiancée. Edward just ended his engagement. Obviously, if either one of you were ready for a relationship then somethings wrong." She said.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what else to say. "Please do not tell anyone."

"Oh, I won't. Calm down. Now go have fun with your little friend." She said and laughed. "Love you, baby sis."

"Love you, too, bye." I said and hung up.

I hoped she would keep it to herself. This cannot get out. At least, not until we were actually were together, and I highly doubt that will be anytime soon.


	8. The Dates

BPOV:

"Come on, Isabella. Give us some soul." Felix begged through the intercom.

I nodded. "I know, I know."

"Bella, you wrote this song, you are the only one who knows the emotion behind and can pull it off."

I nodded. "Can we start it again from the top?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

I took a deep breath and started to sing when I was supposed to.

_I was sitting on my door step_

_I hung up the phone_

_And it fell out of my hands_

_But I knew I had to do it_

_And he wouldn't understand_

_So hard to see myself without him_

_I felt a piece of my heart break_

_But when you're standing at a crossroad_

_There's a choice you gotta make_

I looked over at Felix who signaling me to say that I was doing good, but to take it up a notch on the chorus. I didn't know how much longer I could take this song without crying.

_So I guess its gonna have to hurt_

_I guess I'm gonna half cry_

_Let go of some things I love to get to the other side_

_I guess its gonna bring me down_

_Like falling when you trying to fly_

_It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life_

_Starts with goodbye_

Felix gave me a thumbs up to tell me that I was doing great. I took a subtle breath before moving on to the next verse.

_I knew there's a blue horizon_

_Somewhere up ahead_

_Just waiting for me_

_Sometimes that means leaving things behind_

_Sometimes life's so bitter sweet_

_So I guess its gonna have to hurt_

_I guess I'm gonna half cry_

_Let go of some things I love to get to the other side_

_I guess its gonna bring me down_

_Like falling when you trying to fly_

_It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life_

_Starts with goodbye_

I didn't want to say goodbye. I never wanted to say goodbye, but it was time to be a big girl.

_Time heals_

_The wounds that you feel_

_Some how_

_But right now_

_I guess its gonna have to hurt_

_I guess I'm gonna half cry_

_Let go of some things I love to get to the other side_

_I guess its gonna bring me down_

_Like falling when you trying to fly_

_It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life_

_Starts with goodbye_

I sighed after the taped music stopped and I could stop singing.

I heard Felix's voice over the mic. "Great job, today. I'll see you back tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded, walking out of the studio. When I reached my apartment, I noticed envelop with my name written in elegant script. Smiling, I opened the door to my apartment and walked in, slouching down on the sofa after grabbing a drink.

I opened up the letter and read:

Thinking about us. We should probably talk. -Edward

I took a deep gulp of my drink and hung my head back on the sofa.

One month. That's how long Edward and I have been doing this thing. We both had been dropping subtle hints to each other that we were ready for a steady relationship.

Both of us being stubborn, though, refused to bring it up first. I turned on my television and didn't even pay attention to what I was watching.

The knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts as I went to see who it was.

Edward stood there, smiling softly. "Hey."

"Hey, come on in." I said and opened the door to him. "You want something to drink?"

"Yea." He answered and leaned against the counter.

I grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to him. I sat on the counter and wrapped my arms around my crossed legs.

And there go those damn crickets again.

"Okay," Edward began suddenly. "I think we both realize that Jasper is right."

I nodded.

Good ole Jasper. He had been aggravating Edward and I about just growing up and go on a date, without sex. As much as we both hated to admit it, and we would never tell Jazz this, but that bastard was right. As always.

"And I was thinking that maybe we could try it out." Edward continued.

"Me too."

"So, are we going to tell him?" Edward asked.

"Tell who what?"

"Jasper."

I laughed. "Not likely. Do you realize how much his head would swell if we told him he was right?"

Edward laughed. "Good point."

I was getting ready for my date with Edward when I heard my phone ring, so I went to get it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bell. Do you want to hang out?" Rosalie asked.

Shit. I hated lying, but there was no way I was telling her that I was going on a date with Edward. She would ask and ask, and I just wasn't ready for that yet.

"Um, actually, I have plans." I told her.

"Really? Like what?" She asked.

"Nothing of importance." I told her.

"Then why can't you cancel and hang out with your awesome best friend?"

"Because, Rose, that would be rude." I told her.

"Mmhmm. Well, I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up before walking back to finish getting ready.

Edward and I had decided that it would be best that we go somewhere public for the date since if we had it one of our places, it would probably end up the way we are trying specifically to avoid.

The knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts, and I went to answer it.

EPOV

I got out of my car and walked up to Bella's door, praying that Jasper was right. In the beginning, the whole thing went fine, but it felt less and less like the way it used to be everyday. I wanted it to be the way it used to be.

I knocked on her door and smiled when it opened.

"You look beautiful." I told her and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." She said and smiled.

"Ready?"

She nodded and smiled, her cheeks slightly turning pink.

I took her hand and led her to my car, opening the door for her when we got to it.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

"It is a surprise." I told her.

She groaned. "I hate surprises."

"Oh well."

I laughed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted like a child. Reaching over, I grabbed her hand.

"You won't be disappointed." I promised.

"Mmhmm."

We got to the restaurant and were seated in the corner, far away from everyone else.

Bella looked around, seeming impressed. She looked at me and shook her head. "Okay, so far, you've done good."

I laughed. "I'm sure that's a compliment."

She nodded. "Maybe."

The waiter came and took our order then, and we flowed into an easy conversation after he walked away.

After dinner, I took Bella home and walked her up to her apartment.

"So, did I pass?" I asked her.

She smiled thoughtfully. "Most definetly."

I smiled and gave her a kiss. "See you tomorrow night?" I asked.

She thought for as second then nodded. "I don't think I have anything planned."

"Well, now you do." I told her and gave her another kiss before turning to walk away.

"Goodnight Edward." She called.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Dammit, Emmett. Just drop it."

"No, man. Come on, it was pretty late for you to be out, don't you think?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm twenty four, Em. I don't need my big brother hounding me about where I was the night before."

I woke up this morning, and it was like I was sixteen again, only instead of Carlisle busting me, it was Emmett.

"Whatever, but I want to meet her."

"Meet who?" I asked him.

"The girl you were with last night."

I huffed. "Em, can't you just drop it?"

"No, I can't, and the fact you aren't saying anything about it is just adding to the suspicions." He said and walked to his room.

I ran my hand through my hair and sat down on the sofa. My phone rang, and I smiled when I saw who was calling.

"Hey, you." I said into the phone.

Bella's sweet laugh rung through the receiver and made me smile even brighter. I walked outside and onto the porch, knowing Emmett would try to ease drop.

"Hi. What are we doing tonight?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "I could cook."

"Really? Last I remember, you nearly burnt down the kitchen." She said and laughed.

"That is not fair. I was twelve, I was I supposed to know that fish was flammable?" I defended.

"Edward, any food is flammable if you put it fifty degrees above the temperature it is supposed to be."

"Hey, you like charbroiled. What's the difference?"

"I would rather my food not taste like the crap inside of a fire extinguisher, thank you."

"Fine, then how about I prove myself to be a much better cook than TWELVE years ago." I offered.

"Okay, when do you want me at your house?" She asked.

"What if I cook at yours? I mean, then we know for sure Emmett won't come home early and see."

"Good idea. So, about six thirty-ish?" She asked.

"Great for me." I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Bella said.

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." I waited for her line to disconnect but it never did. "Are going to hang up first?"

"I don't like hanging up first." She stated. "I always wait for the other person to."

I laughed. "So do I."

"So, on three?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, so. 1... 2... 3." She said and the line still didn't disconnect.

"Bella, seriously?" I asked.

"I could say the same, Mr. Cullen. Okay, so then let's just both hang up right now." She said and hung up after she realized I wasn't going to.

I laughed and pressed the end button before sticking it back in my pocket, then walking inside to get the food ready to bring to Bella's house.

My phone went off signaling that I had a text.

NO MUSHROOMS!

It said. I laughed and shook my head. Now, if Bella knew me at all, she would know that that would just make me cook them without telling her so she would try them.

BPOV

I sat on the floor of my closet, looking up helplessly above me at the clothes. What do I wear? Do I wear casual, semi casual, semi formal?

I sighed and decided to just put on a random outfit, praying it would look okay. I ended up with a simple, mid thigh, strapless cream dress with think band of black lace around the torso.

I heard a knock on my door shortly after I finished my hair, so I padded off barefoot to answer it. When I opened it, Edward smiled and gave me a kiss before walking in.

I followed him into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to the sink. "Need any help?" I asked.

He shook his head as he started to take the food out of the containers. I watched as he put in the pans and heated it on the stove.

"How do I know that these aren't just left overs you got from Esme?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Because Esme lives in Seattle."

"Hmm." I swung my legs on the counter and sat sideways so it would be easier for Edward to walk around.

Once he had everything warming on the stove, Edward came to lean on the cabinet in front of me. I raised my hand and started to play with his hair. He leaned his head on my shoulder after turning around to face me. I giggled and twirled my fingers in his hair.

The oven timer beeped, and Edward groaned, turning to take the food from the stove. I hopped down from the counter, grabbing some plates from the cabinet.

"Go pick a place to eat and I'll get the food." Edward told me.

I nodded and handed him the plates before he leaned down and gave me a kiss. I walked into my study and sat down in front of the chaise lounge on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Bell?" Edward called.

"In here."

Edward walked in and sat down next to me, handing me a plate.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Surprise. Try it."

I eyed the food wearily before taking a bite. I chewed and swallowed. "This is good." I told him.

He smirked. "I'm glad you feel that way."

I rolled my eyes. When we finished, I looked at him.

"Really though, what was that?" I asked him.

"Mushroom ravioli." He said and smiled.

"Edward Cullen, I'm going to kill you." I said.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"You're damn lucky I did." I said.

He smiled and pulled me on top of him, the plates on the floor in front of us were long forgotten.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked him.

He laughed. "You tell me." He countered and winked.

Two could play at that came. He could be such a cocky son of a bitch sometimes.

"Yea, well, hands could use a bit of critiquing." I said, getting up off him and smiling. He choked and took a gulp of his drink that was sitting next to him. "Oh, darlin', I was talking about football." I said innocently.

He glared at me. I smiled innocently. "I'm going to make you pay for that." He said.

"I'd love to see you try." I dared.

"Don't put me to a challenge. You know I always win." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, don't get too cocky, Edward."

"Why when I have good reason to be?" He asked.

"Because if your head got any bigger I wouldn't be able to handle it." I said and smiled.

He choked as he realized my double meaning. "That's wrong."

I giggled and picked myself up to sit on the chaise lounge. My phone rang and I went to get it, not liking the name on my caller ID, but knew I should answer it.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

**A/N: Who's on the phone? Guess you guys'll have to wait. Hehe. You all should be proud that I updated! It feels good to update! I miss my review emails! Make me happy and keep me updating! REVIEW!**

**-LAYN **


	9. The Leak

**Chapter 9: Leaked**

**Yay! An update!**

BPOV-

"What do you want?" I asked into the receiver.

"That's one way to greet the woman who makes you rich. I have a great propostion for you. There is a new, cute little house that fits you perfectly. You would be a fool not to step on it." She said.

"Fine, whatever, Kate. I'm kind of busy right now." I told her.

"Okay, Isabella. I will call you back when it is all settled." She said and hung up.

I sighed and looked on my right to see Edward staring up at the ceiling. I smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay." He said and kissed the top of my head.

My phone went off, signaling a text. I sighed and looked at it.

U HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO, MY FRIEND! Entertainment Watch says they have a wonderful story coming up about u!

I read Alice's text, and not two minutes later, Edward's phone went off with the same one. His brow furrowed as we went into the living room and turned on the television.

"And we are back from the break. As promised, we have some news about Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. It seems that since the wedding with Jane was called off, Edward has been getting quite comfortable with close friend, Isabella." The anchor said as I saw a picture of Edward and I at the club that night, then him giving my a ride on his back, and the last being us at the guitar store, while I was making up lyrics. To anyone else, it would seem that I was singing to him. The anchor's voice came through again. "Are these two together, or do we have a case of two friends with benefits on our hands? Most important, was Edward a cheater?"

"Oh shit." I muttered. I heard a banging on my door. Knowing it was probably Alice, I called that the door was open.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all walked in. Jasper looking at us apologetically. "You have got some explaining to do, Isabella Marie and Edward Anthony!" Alice screamed.

For someone so small she sure was loud. Jesus. Where did that come from?

"Thanks, Jazz. Really." I told him sarcastically.

"I told you that if they asked, I would tell." He said and sat down on the other side of the sectional.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, our secret is out. Edward and I are together. Happy?" I asked.

"No. When did this happen?" Alice demanded.

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't we know?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't get the chance to tell you." I lied and snuggled into Edward's side.

"Aww. Look how cute they are." Alice said as she sat on Jasper's lap.

Rosalie's expression was priceless. "And just like that, they're off the hook?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, look at them. Aren't they just so cute? Who can be mad at them?" Alice asked.

Edward and I smiled innocently and batted our eyes at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes and muttered something that I couldn't hear.

()()()()()()()

The weeks until Thanksgiving were all the same. I would be starting my tour on Black Friday, the Friday after Thanksgiving.

Until my tour, I had interviews, photos shoots, recordings, and meeting with the fans. I would begin my tour in Sacramento, then travel from east to west.

Edward and I rarely got to spend any time together because he was either practicing or I was doing something.

Kate had yet to show me the beautiful house she so bragged. I was anxious to see Kate's interpretation of cute and small. For all I knew, it was probably the size of my apartment complex.

Edward and I were spending Monday through Thursday at his parents house. He was going to my concert the next day but had to be back in Tennessee by Sunday for a game. It probably wouldn't be until Christmas that I saw him for more than three hours at a time.

I was packing for his parent's house when Edward came behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I felt feather light kisses on my neck and giggled.

"Edward, I have to pack." I said and patted his forearm before prying myself out of his hold.

"No, you don't." He said and pulled me closer and tighter than before.

A plus side to Edward playing football, especially a linebacker, he was very, very strong. Multiple times has he just picked me up when I was in his way. It was as if I weighed nothing at all to him.

I knew it was no use to even try to get him to let go. He was too strong and too stubborn. I swear that man acted like five year old.

"Edward, I have to pack." I repeated and tried in vain to break through his arms by bending forward and resting my weight on his arms.

He laughed. "Hope you enjoy disappointment, baby." He said as he pulled me even closer if that were possible. I was still bent at the waist and it was highly uncomfortable as he walked toward the living room.

He sat down on the sofa, pulling me in his lap. I turned to sit sideways in his lap.

"Five minutes." I told him.

Well, five minutes turned into and hour as we got caught up in a movie that was on television. When it was done, I tried to get up to use the bathroom and finish packing.

Edward wouldn't let me get up.

"No." He mumbled childishly.

"Edward, I have to pee." I told him.

He laughed. "Too bad." He said.

I hit his arm. "Let me go." I begged.

He loosened his grip only a little. "Just one kiss."

I laughed and gave him a kiss which he tried to deepen. I quickly caught on, pulled away, and ran into the bathroom.

Once I was finished in there, I continued to finish packing up my clothes, throwing random clothes into the suitcase. When I was done, I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward making a sandwich. He turned around smiled when he saw me, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Where's mine?" I asked and tried to steal a bite of his.

He raised it above his head. "Waiting for you to make it." He said, took a bite of his, and walked into the living room.

"Edward Cullen, you are a jerk." I called after him.

"That's what you get, love. Should've stayed with me." He said.

I shook my head and made my own sandwich before sitting next to Edward who had already practically inhaled his. He rested his arm on the back of the sofa and leaned his head back.

"Tired?" I asked before taking the last bight of my sandwich.

He nodded. "I can't wait to get to Seattle and just take a break for four days."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Neither can I."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Before I knew it, I heard his soft snore. And soon, I was sleeping right along with him.

I woke up by the ringing of my alarm clock. There was a note next to me on my bed.

Our flight leaves at five, apparently even private jets are on a tight schedule. I set your alarm for two, you can sleep on the way to Seattle. See you in the morning. Edward

I smiled and got out of bed. Not even bothering to put in my contacts, I just put on my glasses. I pulled my suitcase next to the front door and pulled on a Jean skirt and my tour hoodie. After pulling my hair into a messy pony tail, I heard a knock on my door.

I opened it and saw Edward wearing something similar to me. Jeans, a hoodie, and his glasses. He smiled at me and grabbed my suitcase as I stepped outside and locked my door.

"Good morning." Edward said as I turned towards him and gave me a kiss.

"Yea, right." I said and yawned.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand as we went down to his car.

Once we got to the airport, we went straight to the plane. It took off and I laid down on the sofa.

"No guitar?" Edward asked and yawned.

"Shoot, I knew I was forgetting something." I said.

"No worries, I brought one." He said.

I turned on my stomach and looked at him. "Play for me." I said.

"Right now? I'm sleepy." He complained.

"Yes. Please." I said and pouted.

"Fine." He said and got his guitar from the case.

He played a few chords and started to sing.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying_

_It's not really that late_

_It's too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town_

_And wherever you think you have to be can wait_

_Why don't you stay with me_

_Share all your secrets tonight_

_We can make believe the morning sun never will rise_

_Come and lay your head on this big brass bed_

_And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

_Baby, there is just no use in hiding_

_with the way that I am feeling right now_

_With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare_

_Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

_Baby, stay with me share all your secrets tonight_

_We can make believe the morning sun never will rise_

_Come and lay your head on this big brass bed_

_and we'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

_Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain_

_And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket_

_So stay_

_Stay with me_

_Share all your secrets tonight_

_We can make believe the morning sun never will rise_

_Come and lay your head on this big brass bed_

_And we'll be alright as long as you stay_

_I'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

_Stay with me_

"You wrote that?" I asked.

He nodded. "Just for you, love."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. He set his guitar to the side and pulled me down on top of him.

"I should write a song for you more often." He murmured against my lips.

I giggled and kissed him deeper.

()()()()()

"Oh, my. Bella, you have grown into such beautiful young lady." Esme gushed as she ran down the steps of her house.

"Thank you." I told her.

"So, Edward. May I ask why I had to hear about this from a gossip news show and your younger sister before you?" Esme asked him, her arm still wound around my shoulder.

I swear I saw him blush. Edward ran a hand through his hear nervously. "Would help if I said I love you?" He asked her.

Esme shook her head at her son then touched the tip of my nose. "Watch that one for me." She said and guided us inside.

"I'm trying." I said.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella around?" Esme asked.

Edward nodded and pulled me up the stairs.

**Song: Stay With Me (Big Brass Bed) by Josh Gracin**


	10. The Concert

Chapter 10: The Concert

**Only one review? I'm truly hurt. Make me happy again. REVIEW A LOT! NO MORE NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET AT LEAST FOUR! YOU MAY EVEN GET A TEASER… HINT, HINT!**

**So just as a fore warning, this chapter has multiple songs. There are three. This is the concert after all.**

EPOV-

"So, when did you all move?" Bella asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"A year or so after you left." I answered her. We finished walking up the stairs and walked down the hallway. "My room." I told her.

She walked in and looked around, going towards the shelf of music against the wall. "Whoa." She muttered softly.

Bella softly ran her fingers across the CDs and looked at each one of their names. She laughed.

"What?" I asked her and looked to see which one it was.

"I bought you this one for your sixteenth birthday." She said and held up the Linkin Park CD.

I smiled. "It's one of my favorites." I told her.

"Oh, and which one is your favorite?" She asked.

"This one." I told her and took one of her own CDs from my shelf.

She laughed. "This is the first album I ever recorded. I hate it. I sound like I'm ten."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. Why didn't you take these to Tennessee?"

"It was too much to haul. Besides, my house their is very temporary. I don't plan on living with Emmett for the rest of my life." I explained.

Living with Emmett was the last thing that I wanted to happen. If I had to withstand one more night of he and Rosalie getting it on, I was going to slit my wrist and pour salt on the wound.

"Highly understandable." She said seriously.

Bella crossed the room and sat on the bench of my piano.

"You play?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I always wanted learn."

I smiled and sat next to her on the bench, playing the song I had written for her after she moved away. The piece was made up of mostly minor chords, expressing my sadness and anger. The left hand being on the very low end, while my right was on the very high end. It made a good contrast for this specific piece.

When I finished the song, I looked at her and saw only adoration in her eyes.

"It's pretty." She said and smiled her beautiful smile at me.

"It was for you." I told her honestly.

"No, you're just saying that because you just want to get laid again." She told me and nudged my shoulder with her own.

I laughed, remembering when I sang the song I written her. Sex on a private jet: it was pretty hot.

"Yes, but I really did write it for you."

She skimmed her skinny fingers across the keys, barely pressing down. I rested my hand on top of hers and played an E minor chord, knowing that it was her favorite on guitar.

"If you can play guitar, you can play piano." I said in her ear and took her other hand and playing the G major chord.

"Which is easier?" She asked and played the chords together.

I took my hands away from the top of hers. "For me, piano. It depends on the person though. Piano is definitely less painful for beginners."

She nodded and laughed. "So, there really isn't anything you can't do, huh?"

"Nope, not really." I said cockily.

Removing her hands from the piano, she looked at me and smiled softly. I ducked down and gave her a chaste kiss before standing up off the bench and taking both her hands to pull her up.

A knock on the door made both of us jump, and Esme walked in. "Dinner is ready." She said.

We nodded and followed her.

It was nice just the four of us. Emmett and Rosalie weren't coming until tomorrow. Alice and Jasper were coming Wednesday. I hated having only a few days with my parents, but I really wanted to see Bella perform.

When we finished eating, we all called it a night, and went to our respective rooms to sleep. That is exactly what Bella did, too. Slept- from the minute she came out of the shower and her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

I watched her sleep for a while. She was so peaceful and serene. She looked like a child.

"Edward." She mumbled as her hands began to feel around the bed.

I smiled and pulled her close before falling into a deep sleep.

"Edward?" Bella called from the bedroom.

I came out the bathroom and looked for her. She was standing in front of the mirror. "Yes?"

"Can you zip me up?" She asked.

I nodded and walked over to her, zipping up her dress and letting my hands linger there longer than necessary. She didn't complain though.

The both of us walked down stairs, hand in hand, to the dining room. Esme had kicked all of us off of the first floor and sent us to our rooms, including my father, claiming she was tired of everyone asking if she needed help.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Got it!" Emmett screamed.

I rolled my eyes at my brother as I took my seat next to Bella at the dining room table.

Irina walked in, Laurent holding her hand, and Charlotte in his arms. Emmett was behind them, and I rolled my eyes once again at my brother. He was wearing nice pants and shirt with a baseball cap, only Emmett.

"Hey guys." Irina said softly.

We all greeted her as she sat down across from Bella. Emmett sat down next to Bella and winked at her, causing her to blush. Alice and Jasper came then and sat.

My mom came in with the food, my father trailing behind her with the turkey.

"Emmett, you should know the rules by now. You are twenty-five for Christ's sake. No hats at the dinner table." Esme said.

I coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. Emmett pouted, but took off his hat and set it on his knee. After saying grace, we all began to eat.

Conversation fell easily among the all of us, and when we were finished eating, we went to the living room.

Charlotte had started to dose off, so Irina and Laurent left to go to their hotel, despite the attempts of Esme to convince them to stay the night. The next to go to bed was Carlisle and Esme. After some time, Alice told Emmett and Rosalie to just get a room, so they did.

Now, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were watching a movie.

"So, what time do you leave?" Alice asked.

"At twelve." Bella answered.

Alice pouted. "Then you'll miss the shopping trip."

Bella tried to hide her smile. "It okay. I'll go next time."

I could literally see Bella doing a mental happy dance. There was nothing more she hated than shopping, now that mushrooms were newly found favorite food.

I kissed her temple, and she snuggled closer to me.

BPOV

"Oh my God. Oh my God. I think I'm gonna puke." I told the stylist as she did my hair.

"Calm down, Isabella. It's just like any other concert." She said and laughed.

"Jessica. You don't understand." I told her and stood up after she finished. "I'm sweatin', sweatin' like a sinner in church."

She laughed again. "It's fine. Did you know your accent gets a lot worse when your nervous?" She asked.

"Isabella! There you are! It's time! You're on in three minutes." The stage manager yelled as he pushed me behind the curtain and handed me my mic.

Holy crap. I was about to sing- at a concert- in front of Edward. I wasn't even this nervous at my solo first concert. I took a deep breath and saw the stage manager signal me.

I ran out on stage and waved to the crowd. The nervousness disappeared when I saw the thousands of fans out their.

"How y'all doing tonight?" I screamed into the mic.

They all screamed even louder, and I laughed. I pointed to Peter. The music started, and I started to sing after the intro.

_The way you move is like a full on rain storm,_

_And I'm a house of cards._

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running,_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far._

_And you stood there in front of me,_

_Just close enough to touch,_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of,_

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain,_

_Cause I see,_

_Sparks fly whenever you smile,_

_Get me with those green eyes,_

_Baby as the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me,_

_When you're not around,_

_Cause I see sparks fly,_

_Whenever you smile._

_My mind forgets to remind me,_

_That you're a bad idea,_

_You touch once and then it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you,_

_Imagine that would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,_

_But with you,_

_I know its no good,_

_And I could wait patiently,_

_But I really wish you would,_

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain,_

_Cause I see,_

_Sparks fly whenever you smile,_

_Get me with those green eyes,_

_Baby as the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me,_

_When you're not around,_

_Cause I see sparks fly,_

_Whenever you smile._

I looked around the audience, looking for Edward, mentally slapping myself when I saw him smiling crookedly from the very front row. Duh, Bella, did you honestly expect him to be in the back?

_Run my fingers through your hair,_

_And watch the lights go wild,_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right,_

_I'm captivated by you baby,_

_Like a fireworks show,_

The music slowed just slightly and I dropped my voice a little lower. I bent down in front of Edward and sang.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain,_

_Cause I see,_

_Sparks fly whenever you smile,_

_Get me with those green eyes,_

_Baby as the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me,_

_When you're not around,_

_Cause I see sparks fly,_

_Whenever you smile._

_Sparks fly_

I stood up and smiled. Peter started the intro to the next song and I smiled as I remembered which was next on my list. It was another original I had co-written. We always put one or two songs that will be on the upcoming album so people will know what kinds of songs the album would have.

It was a very new one that Edward and I had written together. Well, I had written most of it, Edward sat there and came up with random rhyming words, adjectives, and things that he likes about me. He was very interesting to write with.

My turn came to sing, and I sang out the lyrics, all the while trying to hold back my laugh.

_I like your lips like I like my coca-cola, yea_

_Oh how it pops and fizzes_

I had to laugh as I remembered when Edward answered me when I asked him what coke does. His face was priceless. 'Fizzes?' He had answered, well more like asked.

_You like my shirt_

_Like I like when you hold my hand_

I laughed and kept on thinking of Edward throughout the song. I really tried to not laugh, truly and honestly, but I just couldn't. I don't think the fans minded though.

I finished out the verse, I started out the chorus.

It came for a quick costume change after that song, and I changed into a dark blue dress that ended at the knees and was loose under the bodice, which was tight.

I walked out onto the stage, and the crowd got exceptionally louder.

"Okay, guys. We're gonna slow this down a 'lil bit." I said and signaled Peter to start the song.

_Why'd you call me today_

_With nothing new to say_

_You pretend it's just hello_

_But you know what it does to me to see your number on the phone_

_Now baby, what do you want_

_What do you want_

_What do you want from_

_Are trying to bring back the tears or just the memories_

_You keep on taking me back_

_Taking me back_

_To where I've already been_

_When we hang up and say goodbye_

_It's like I'm losing you again_

_So what do you want_

_What do you want from me?_

What Do You Want was a song that I had written not long after my break up with Tyler. He kept on calling and calling, sure I did tweak it some, but no one had to know that. I was tired of him calling to see how I was doing, sometimes I thought he did know what it did to me.

_I get so tired of living like this_

_I don't have the time_

_And neither do my friends_

_To stay up at night and pull me through_

_And to keep on finding things_

_To keep my mind off of you_

I thought back to the way Rosalie always had my back, but I knew I couldn't always lean on her. I had to grow up and get over him on my own.

_So, baby, what do you want_

_What do you want_

_What do you want you from_

_Did you call to say you found someone and I'm a used to be_

_You keep taking me back,_

_Taking me back_

_To where I've already been_

_If you moved on why does it feel_

_Like I'm losing you again_

_So what do you want_

_What do you want from me?_

Okay, so truth be told, I was on the verge of tears, but I looked and saw Edward. I don't know what it was, but the mere thought of him picked me up and kept me singing.

_Do you want me to say_

_That I'm content_

_That I'm on the fence_

_That I wish you would've stayed_

_Oh, baby, what do you want_

_What do you want from me_

_To come here and make love to me_

_Cause you're feeling lonely_

And there is the one little lie I put in there, so technically it was half true. He wanted to come and have make up sex, but it wasn't going to happen.

_You keep on taking me back_

_Taking me back to where I've already been_

_When we wake say goodbye_

_It like I'm losing you again_

_So can't you see_

_What do want_

_What to do you want from me?_

The song came to a close and smiled and waved. The concert was just like any other. I should have known it would be ridiculous to be nervous.

I walked back stage and met with the fans who had passes, signed autographs, took pictures, and hugged them. It was completely normal, and when they left, I looked and saw Edward leaning against the door to my dressing room.

I smiled and ran into his waiting arms. He laughed and spun me around then gave me kiss, still not putting me on my feet.

"You were wonderful."

"Thank you." I giggled and gave him another kiss.

Edward set me to my feet, and we both walked over to the tour bus.

"I don't want you to leave." He said.

"I have to be in Nevada tomorrow, and you have to go back to Tennessee for your game."

Wrapping his arms around me, Edward pulled me close and buried his head in my hair. I smiled and twirled a piece of his hair with my finger.

"When is you're tour done?" He asked.

"Well, it isn't officially over until January, but I have the entire week of Christmas off." I told him.

He groaned. "Do you have that Sunday before off?"

"The twenty-second?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because I have a game, and I though that you would like to go." He suggested. I nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled and kissed my nose. "Be safe." He whispered.

"You too. I'll see you on the twenty second?" I asked.

He nodded sadly and gave me a kiss, taking my hand.

I started walking backwards towards the bus, Edward and I had our arms outstretched, not wanting to let eachother go. I couldn't take it anymore. Getting a running start, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We kissed eachother like crazed hormonal teenagers until Angela called me to go.

"Bye." I mouthed to him through the bus window and blew a kiss. He gave me a sad smile and a half hearted wave.

Honestly, I didn't think it would be this hard to be away from him. I had even had the urge to tell him those three words. The words everyone freaks out about and stuff. I was so scared though. I mean, I couldn't love Edward, could I?

**Songs: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, Hip to My Heart by The Band Perry, and What Do You Want by Jerrod Niemann**

**A/N:That's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Hehe. R&R Love y'all!**

**-LAYN**


	11. The Game

Chapter 11: The Game

EPOV

Everyday after I left California without Bella was basically the same. I would practice, go to my games, then go to bed. There were no parties- no having fun. I was just, there. It was like I was empty without Bella.

I didn't know how to react to this. I had never felt like this, not even with Jane. It felt like I was drowning, like I couldn't breathe.

The only time anything ever made sense to me during that time was when I was on the field. After that, I was completely at a loss, and frankly, it scares the crap out of me.

When she was about to get on the bus, I was so close to just blurting out that I loved her. It just felt like something I should do, and after thinking about it for a while, I came to say that maybe, I did love her.

Well, I had always loved her, but I just told myself that it was like how I loved Alice. Now, I think that I had always known that maybe, I did love her, but I was just so damned confused, that I didn't know up from down or right from left.

Sure, she called, much more than Jane ever did while she toured, but she was usually so exhausted from either the concerts, or the photo shoots, or the interviews. In the morning she could be in New York on a filmed interview, but that night she would be in South Dakota. That girl's schedule was crazier than mine was.

Yes, I had a few interviews every now and then, but not very many. I usually only had the press conferences.

It killed me to hear how sleep deprived Bella was, and though I didn't want to get off the phone with her, I knew that there was no way she would be able to think coherently the next day if I didn't. Then, when I would see her on Ellen or Entertainment Watch, I could tell how tired she was. Say what she wants, but Bella looked like death: coffee or no coffee. Whether it be because I know her so well or because it was just that obvious- I don't know.

My phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts and sighed when I saw Bella's name. It was eleven here in Seattle, so in Texas, it would be one in the morning, which roughly calculated it was just minutes after she walked off the stage. She should have been sleeping on the tour bus and on her way to the airport to come back here for my game.

"Bella." I said, exasperated.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." She said softly and yawned.

"Bella, please baby, just get some sleep." I begged.

"Okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night, babe." I told her and heard the line go dead.

I hung up also, and thanked God that my folks lived in Seattle so I wouldn't have to stay in a hotel. It was heaven just to be in my bed.

The next morning I woke up and felt warmer. It must have been much later than I thought because Bella was snuggled into my side and sleeping soundly. I looked at the clock and cursed.

"Crap." I said and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's twelve and the coach wants to meet with us at one to go over some thing for the game."

"Oh." She mumbled and snuggled deeper in the pillows and sheets.

I smiled, wishing I could join her, but had to settle for a kiss on her forehead before going to get dressed.

I walked out of my room and saw Jasper.

"Oh, I was just about to come and get you." He said.

"I'm up." I answered and started to make my way down the stairs with Jasper on my heels.

BPOV

I felt Edward kiss my forehead and heard the door close. I turned on his side of the bed and snuggled into the sheets and pillows, inhaling his scent. Was that his cologn or just Edward? I decided it was just him.

When I woke up, it was four in the afternoon, and I knew that of I wanted to make it to the game early that I had better get ready.

Okay, so late December in Seattle, outside- I really had to wear something warm. I looked and my bag and saw that I had forgotten to pack any jeans, and I refused to wear sweats in public in front of thousands of people. That would be worse than performing at a concert with them on. I couldn't borrow Alice's jeans because they would definitely be too small, and Rosalie's, I knew for a fact, would not fit my butt right, so I was screwed.

I chose the longest and thickest skirt that I had, which was a dark Jean skirt that went a bit above the knee. I then wore a thick long-sleeved, cobalt blue under armor shirt and put Edward's jersey on top, tying it tight around my waist.

I looked at the mirror and realized that I should probably wear leggings or something. Pulling out a white pair from my bag, I put them on, then remembered that Edward used to play baseball. Maybe he still had them. The more layers, the better.

I looked through his drawers, hoping not to see something I really didn't want to see. I found his sock drawer, isn't that the one that the one guys hide stuff in, or was it the underwear drawer? I don't know.

Anyway, I looked for his baseball socks and found the perfect match to my undershirt.

I heard a knock on my door and Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"Aww." They both said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I forgot jeans."

"No, it's cute! I wouldn't think anyone could pull that off, but you do, and you don't even look like a ho." Rosalie said.

"Gee, thanks, Rose." I said and pulled on some shoes.

"Your welcome." She answered and started to do my hair.

See, she does that now, like it's second nature. I don't even ask anymore.

Alice then started my makeup.

"You know, guys? I can do my own hair and makeup." I told them.

"We know, but we like doing it." Alice said and smiled as she finished up. She looked me over. "Are those Edward's old baseball socks?"

I nodded. "They're actually very warm." I said.

She laughed. "I wonder how much of a turn on that would be for him."

Rosalie laughed at her. "He might jump her in the stands."

I hit both on them and looked at my hair. It was simple with just a thick head band pulling it back.

"You girls ready?" Alice asked, touching up her lipstick.

Rosalie and I nodded, following her downstairs to the car.

We all got in when Alice asked Rosalie where Emmett was. She told us that he would go later on after he had finished filming his show.

When we got there, their were all kinds of people outside the stadium tailgating. Us girls decided to not take that way since Alice and I might draw tiny bit of attention, and no doubt Rosalie would with her supermodel looks.

The three of us sat down in the stands and looked out on the field. The guys had made sure they put us with the family members of the other teammates and away from the crazy fans.

Alice started fiddling with her hair that had long ago grown out and was almost at her waist.

"Why don't you just leave it short?" Rosalie asked her.

Alice sighed. "I don't know. I like it long, but it's just so easy to fix with it short. I'm still deciding which one I like better." She explained.

"What if you cut it like shoulder length?" I asked.

"I thought about that too. I'm not sure."

Emmett came and shortly after, the announcers voice came through and the crowd actually got louder. It was my first pro football game, and I had no idea what was going on until the ball got kicked off.

The game was a lot more exciting than thought it would be. I got so much more into it than I did at home. Yes, before you ask, I am one of those crazy people that scream 'fumble' and 'interception' at the television.

To my surprise, Alice actually understood the game. I was proud of her.

The fourth quarter got me nervous though. Edward ran out on the field when our team got the ball. They hiked the ball, and Jasper looked for an opening. I saw a person from the other team get through and about to go for Jasper and heard Alice gasp next to me as he got knocked down, but he had already thrown the ball. I looked around the field and saw Edward running toward the goal line. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and I all stood up and screamed as he ran faster until the other team was no where near him. We had a good spot that was right next to the Titan's goal line, so we were one of the first ones to see him cross the line.

I never realized how cocky that son of a bitch was. He threw the ball on the ground and caught it. I didn't even know a football could do that. He pulled off his helmet and looked straight at me, pointing to me with the football in his hand, visibly wiggling his fingers. He winked at me then turned to the rest of the crowd, raised his hands above his head, and the cheers got louder as if that were possible.

Edward looked our way again, and I waved to him, smiling, then blew a kiss. He bowed. Alice and I hugged, jumping up and down, screaming on the top of our lungs until the clock ran down to zero and our boys were declared the official winners. Two more games, and it was off to the Superbowl!

I found Edward by his baby, his darling black Aston Martin, and leaned against it. When he got out of the locker room, he saw me and ran towards me.

I met him half way and jumped into his waiting arms. I didn't care that the world saw, I wanted to hug my man. Edward gave me a chaste kiss then set me on my feet.

Then, he grabbed my hand twirled me around and laughed. "Are you wearing my baseball socks?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am." I said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"It's kind of hot, especially with my jersey. Come on, let's get outta here." He said and opened the passenger door to his car.

I got in and he started to drive.

**A/N: So, I know it has been a really long time since my last update and I am so sorry, I just have a lot going on. My exams were last week, my grandmother's birthday was the weekend before that, and my puppy just died. So, please, please be patient with me. As a present- you get two chapters this week! Yay! More Review= Update on Thursaday!**

**-LAYN**


	12. Christmas

Chapter 12: Christmas

EPOV

"Is it living or non living?" Bella asked.

I chuckled. I'll give her this, she was definitely persistent. She was not going to give up and try to just let her Christmas present be a surprise. No, she had to aggravate me about to no end. Granted, it was adorable the way she was so excited that she just wanted know, but come on, can nothing be a surprise with her?

"I'm not saying." I told her.

"Why not?" She whined.

I laughed. "Because, Christmas Day is tomorrow, I couldn't ruin your surprise now could I?"

"Jerkface." She muttered.

I laughed and pulled her closer.

"Edward! Bella! Mom wants to know where you two want to eat for supper!" Alice called up.

Bella and I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa next to everyone else.

"What are our choices?" Bella asked.

"Italian or Greek." She said.

"Italian." Bella and I said together.

"Then it's settled, Italian." Alice said and smiled. "We are going to eat after we go to church."

Bella and I nodded.

Around four o clock, it was time to get ready for church. Now, I didn't really go to church as much as I should, but if I ever missed Christmas, Easter, or Father's Day, my parents would beat me to a pulp.

Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing a simple sleeveless dark green and black dress. There was a green under layer thing, and the top was like black lace or something. Chiffon, I think she explained to me.

She looked at me and smiled. She walked towards me, pulling the green tie from my hand and tied it the right way around my neck. She straightened my vest and took step back examining me, the nodded her head once.

I kissed her cheek and grabbed my shoes. She pulled on a long-sleeved, lace shrug.

"Why do you need that?" I asked, liking it much, much better without the jacket thing.

Bella rolled her eyes and pulled on some black heels. "Because, Edward, we are going to church. If I would have walked in like that, God would have had to strike me down with lightning."

"No he wouldn't." I told her.

"Um, yea, he would." Bella said and walked out of the room.

I took one last look in the mirror to check my attire then followed Bella out.

The two of us walked into the church and saw that it was packed. I saw Emmett, he was kind of hard to miss because he was one of the biggest people in there. We snuck in the pew and kneeled down on the kneelers.

"Five more minutes and mom was going to give your seat away." Emmett told me and sat back.

I rolled my eyes, said my prayers, and sat back in the pew. Bella sat back not long after me and grabbed my hand.

Church was uneventful because, well, its a Roman Catholic church. What do you expect? You could here a pin drop.

We walked out and went to our cars, driving to the restaurant that Esme told us to go. When we got there, I opened up Bella's car door and led her inside.

The eight of us were seated and we ordered our meals.

"So, Mom, are we too old for presents?" Emmett asked.

My mom laughed and my dad rolled his eyes. "Yes, Emmett if you are wondering, you do have A present." My dad told him. "Along with Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella."

"Yea, so don't ruin it for me Emmett." Alice said. "Lord knows nothing could take Edward's present away." She muttered lowly.

I laughed. It always seemed like I was the older brother, and not the middle child. It was no secret that I was the favorite. I can't help if I'm a Momma's boy.

"Alice. You father and I both love you all equally." My mom said.

I couldn't resist the chance to push Alice's buttons. Knowing I would get in trouble, I still said, "Equally as in you two are equally unimportant compared to me." I said cockily and smiled, kissing my mom's cheek.

"Edward, you know better than that." My mom said and pinched my arm.

Shit that hurt. "Ow." I said and rubbed my arm.

"Bella, as I said before, watch him for me." Esme told her.

Bella laughed. "I'm doing my best."

I gave her a kiss and the food came. We all fell into a nice conversation while we ate, then paid for our food and left.

Bella collapsed on the bed when we got back up to my room.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head and kicked off her shoes, getting under the covers and snuggled into the pillows, not even changing.

I chuckled and sat next to her. "I hardly doubt sleeping in that dress is comfortable." I told her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Well then, you may be able to help me remove it."

I woke up at the jolting of the bed. I opened my eyes and a look at the clock told me it was only six in the morning. Then, I looked to see what was causing the bed to move up and down.

I saw Bella wearing my button down shirt and baseball socks, jumping on the bed.

"Come on, come on, sleepy head! It's Christmas!" She giggled.

I laughed and pulled her down to me. She straddled my waist in a strangely innocent manner and smiled.

"I want my present." She told me sweetly, like a five year old on, well, on Christmas morning.

I laughed. "Baby, it's six. It's too early."

She shook her head. "I want my present." She repeated.

I grabbed her hands and she leaned her weight on them, leaning down and giving me a kiss. "No."

"Why?" She whined.

"Because, it's too early. Go back to sleep." I told her and tried to get her on the bed next to me, but she wasn't having it.

She climbed off of me and pulled the curtains from the window to uncover a sunny, but snowy, day.

"No!" I said and pulled the covers over my head as the light streamed in.

"Come on, Superman. A little sun and snow won't hurt. Neither will giving your girlfriend her present!" She said.

I had never, and I mean never, in my life seen Bella this perky. What was up with her? She was literally bouncing on the soles her feet. I didn't have the heart to not do what she was saying, maybe I was just whipped.

I got out of bed and pulled on some pajama pants from my drawer.

"You better humor me with this and feign too much excitement when you open this, or I am going back to bed and not getting up." I threatened.

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

I went in my closet and got the present. Her face fell.

"But I checked in there. Where did you put it?" She asked.

"I am the master of hiding things, baby." I told her and sat next to her on the bed.

She adjusted herself to be sitting cross legged on the bed, facing me.

I handed her the box, praying she would like it.

BPOV

He handed me the pretty wrapped box and I shook it. It was a medium sized box and when I shook it I felt something going side to side.

I quickly unwrapped the present and opened up the box. Inside the box was a jewelry box. I opened it with shaking hands. When I opened it I, I saw a guitar pick.

I looked at him. "Okay, so, you do realize that I have like a shit ton of these?" I asked. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything. I'm just saying."

He chuckled. "That's not all."

I looked on the other side of the dark blue pick and saw silver words saying, Just in Case.

I looked up at him questioningly when I noticed he wasn't sitting anymore. Edward picked up a black hard guitar case and set it on the bed.

"Your real present." He told me.

I opened up the case and saw the most beautiful acoustic guitar I had ever seen. It was dark brown with a white, marble looking pick guard. The edges of it were the same white. On the right side, at the bottom was a purple iris.

I gasped. "You remembered, from my song." I stated.

He nodded. "Of course." He said and took it out of the case.

I saw that on the back of the neck was the words, 'Je taime.' "What does that mean?" I asked him.

He smiled softly. "I love you... In French."

I looked up at him and felt the tears stinging in my eyes. Did that mean that he loved me? As if he had heard my silent question, he smiled.

"I love you, Bella. I always have." He said and gave me a kiss.

I smiled. "I love you, too, Edward." I said back.

His smile became even brighter as he put the guitar in it's case and gave me a passionate kiss. I broke away.

"Mmm. I need to give you your present." I told him and got up, going to my bag for it.

I had bought it when I was touring and saw it in one of the stores. I knew that when he was younger, he loved fishing and hunting, and he had told me that he still did.

I gave him the box and watched the curiosity in eyes grow as he saw a jewelry box. He opened it up and looked at me.

"If you don't like the gold, you could always trade it in for silver." I said softly.

He shook his head. "No, it's great." He said and slipped the chain over his head.

I looked at the fisherman's anchor and ran a hand through his unruly hair. It was like my dad's that I wore, but his was much more extravegant, well as extravagant as you could get.

A fisherman's anchor, it wasn't just an anchor that was on a chain. It symbolized religious value and kept fisherman safe while they fished and everything they did. I knew that even if Edward didn't fish much, it still made me feel a tiny bit better if he ever did.

He gave me a chaste kiss and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Let's go down. Maybe some one will be up by now." Edward told me.

I nodded and put on a random skirt I had found in my bag. I didn't mind PDA in front of his family, but I refused to go down their in just his shirt and some of his old baseball socks.

Apparently, Esme and I were the only one who did mind coming down in only a guy's shirt. Alice came out in Jasper's which reached well past her knees. Poor thing, he was at least a foot taller than her. Rosalie came down in only Emmett's shirt too, which reached a little above her knees, where Edward's ended on me.

We opened our presents and joked around. I had gotten jeans from Alice. I rolled my eyes. It was a little too late for that. I had gotten a gift cards from both Emmett and Jasper. And Rosalie had gotten me new shoes. They all like the presents I had had given them as well.

Esme and Carlisle had given me a scrapbook. Oh, I would be having fun with this. Esme knew I loved to scrapbook and said when she saw instantly thought of me.

When we were done opening presents, we ate a breakfast that could feed a small country. Alice had to be in Paris the next day so she and Jasper left around eleven that day. I knew it killed Alice to leave, but Esme assured it was okay as long as she promised to visit more often.

Emmett and Rosalie left with Edward and I at around five that night. I had to go back on my tour on Monday. Thank God it was only Thursday, but unfortunately I knew that my three extra days would be over far too quickly.

The plane ride back to Nashville was... interesting, I guess you could say. My face was purple by the time we go back because I was laughing so hard.

I went into my apartment with Edward right behind me. When the door was closed, we practically attacked each other. I so missed this.

**A/N: So, how did you like the presents?**

**I do think we are a tiny bit over do with some drama. What do you think? R&R! Love ya'll! Review= Update on Thursday! **

**-LAYN **


	13. Resolutions'

Chapter 13: Resolutions

BPOV

"Alice, why?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because I said so. That's why." She said.

She had insisted upon making me an original outfit for this stupid New Years party she was throwing. Don't get me wrong, it was cute, but the netting that made the dress poofy was so picky.

Kate had mercifully granted me New Year's Eve and day off of my tour. Thank God. I missed my Edward. Besides, his evil sister forbid me from seeing him before the party.

"Come on, stop being a big baby." She said.

I was wearing a short, mid thigh, poofy prom looking dress. It was black and strapless with a thick, sparkly band under the bust. Alice had my hair curled and my makeup was mostly shimmer.

"Okay, and I am... Done. There." She said and handed me some black sparkly heels.

I slipped them on my feet and looked in the mirror one more time before making my way downstairs to the lobby of the hotel that the party was in.

I walked downstairs and saw countless celebrities and 'normal' people wearing New Year's glasses, hats, and boas. They were all decked out. I never would have imagined they would actually do that.

I continued to walk around, looking for Edward until I found him. He was talking angrily with some guy I couldn't see because his back was to me. I pushed past as many people as I could until I was stopped by Rosalie, who was somewhat tipsy.

"Hey, Izzy. Here, wear this." She said and stuck a glittery gold top hat on my head.

I laughed and fixed it. "Okay, Rose."

"I love you." She told me.

"I love you too, Rose, but I have to go." I told her and started walked toward Edward.

When I was close enough, I saw who he was arguing with and tried to get there as soon as possible.

"I think you should go, Tyler." I said and wrapped my arm around Edward's waist. I felt his arms encircle around me.

Tyler looked at me and laughed. "Wow, Bella. I thought you would be smarter than that." He said.

Edward started to push me behind him, but I wouldn't let him. "No, Tyler- I thought you would be smart enough to know that I learned the first time around that you were a son of bitch that I should never trust." I told him.

He shook his head in disappointment. "I loved you, Bella. I realize what a douche I was. I'm sorry."

"You didn't love me, Tyler. You don't know what love is."

"And you do?" He asked me.

"Tyler, just go." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now children. Do I have to put someone in the corner?" Rose said and laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh as she came and gave me a hug, then Edward. She saw Tyler and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You, sir, really need a time out." She said and poked his chest and giggled.

She leaned on my shoulder. "Oh look, haha. I see my monkey man." She said as Emmett came walking toward us. Tyler looked at me one last time before turning to leave.

Emmett made his way over to us and Rosalie launched into his arms. "I miss you."

He laughed. "I miss you too, babe." He said and gave her a hug.

Rosalie sighed and gave him a kiss. Emmett pulled Rosalie out to the dance floor and Edward turned me to look at him.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry." I told him and smiled.

He hit my hat. "Cute." He commented. I scrunched my nose and gave him a kiss. "Let's get you a drink."

I nodded and walked over to the bar with him. That's when I took in his appearance. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button down shirt. Something so simple made him look so hot. It wasn't fair.

He handed me a beer which I gratefully accepted. Alice came then with Jasper in tow.

"What's up, bitches?" She asked, apparently Alice had a few to drink too. "Round of shots, on me!"

"It's an open bar, hon." I told her and laughed.

"Oh Bella." She said and squeezed my face in both her hands. "My sweet Bella, Bella, Bella." She said moving my face side to side and giggling.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, removing her hands from my face.

"Take the drink." She said and handed me the shot.

* One Beer * Four Shots *Two Margaritas *& One Wine Glass * Later *

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" The crowd chanted.

I giggled as Edward gave me a passionate kiss.

"Do you know I love you?" Edward asked me.

I was too drunk to think, so I just nodded and gave him another long and passionate kiss.

"Hi." I told him when we pulled away and giggled.

"Silly woman." He told me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his nose. He lightly tapped my butt.

"Do I have to put you in a time out?" I asked him and giggled.

He laughed. "That depends on what my punishment would be."

"Why don't we go upstairs so you can find out?" I asked.

He smiled and took my hand, leading me towards the elevator. When we made it to our room, I ran towards the bed and jumped on top of it, landing in the middle. I lay down and snuggled into it.

I felt Edward come in next to me. I giggled at the feeling of his breath on my neck. "Crazy girl, " he murmured.

"That't not nice." I said. "Maybe I really have to punish..."

I didn't even finish my sentence before I fell asleep.

EPOV

Can someone stop the pounding? It hurt to even think. I didn't want to open my eyes. It would hurt too much. God, did I really have that much to drink last night? I didn't think I did.

Still contemplating on whether to open my eyes or go back to sleep, I heard a soft sigh that, though my head was pounding, was strangely comforting. I opened my eyes and saw Bella, still fully clothed in her dress, lying with her head on my chest. Poor thing, she would have a worse hangover than me in the when she woke up.

She muzzled her head into the crook my neck and groaned, which hurt my head, causing me to groan to.

"Hush." She said and placed a finger on my lips, still not looking up.

I kissed her finger and got up, grabbing a pain killer from her purse, then taking it with a glass of water. Bella slowly sat up, but still swayed a little as she tried to stand.

"Make the spinning go away." She complained, resting her head in my lap, closing her eyes, and trying to go back to sleep.

I smiled softly and kissed her temple. "Take these." I told her handed her the pills.

She reluctantly took them from me and swallowed them with the water.

(****BWCY****)

"Okay, let's see." Bella said as she took out her iPhone. "You can spend more time with friends and family?"

"You know I wouldn't be able to keep that one."

Bella was looking up New Year's resolutions on the flight home because she felt that I needed one, so she googled the top ten most common. She just couldn't believe I never made a resolution.

"Okay, obviously you don't need to go the gym more, not overweight, so that one is out, you don't smoke. Quit drinking?" She asked. I gave her a look. "Didn't think so. How about enjoy life more?"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Okay, so not that one. Your not in debt, what about learn something new?"

I smirked cockily. "I already know everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Ass." She muttered.

"You love me." I said and hit the bill of my baseball cap she was wearing. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Get organized. Now there's one you could work on." She said.

"I take offense to that." I told her.

I was organized. At least, I was organized enough. I knew where things were, knew when my meetings were. I was just fine.

"Fine, the last one is help others. Hey, we could both do that one. We could autograph some stuff like albums for me and footballs for you then we could give it to a charity to auction off. See, haha. I'm good at this." Bella said proudly and hit my leg with both hands twice. I laughed. "You know what else, I could do a benefit concert. Hey, we could do a song together. I mean what if we remade one. Like Breathless or Stand by Me or oh, what about-,"

"Bella, breathe, baby. Just, breathe."

She smiled. "I guess I was getting a little ahead of myself there, huh?"

I nodded. "Just a little."

"Sorry." She said and smiled sheepishly.

Bella turned back her attention to her phone. "There is another website that says finding a soul mate."

I kissed her. "I think I already did." I whispered to her, poking her side.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, effectively getting me in a choke hold. I laughed and rested my hands on her hips. I looked at her face to see that she was blushing from her forehead and probably down to the tip of her toes. I gave her a kiss.

"Can I ask you something Edward?" She asked.

"What, Monkey?"

"Am I completely insane?" She asked.

Where she was coming from? I thought that she had some to terms with the fact that her father was a little crazy, but this wasn't a question about she father. This was about her.

"Why would you ask that, love?"

"I just- I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something, when I have possibly everything I would ever need and want." She said softly.

"The grass always seems greener, Bells." I told her and kissed her temple.

"No, this isn't about the grass is greener thing. I just feel like... Ugh. You know what, this is stupid. There's no point." She said.

"No, Bell, tell me."

"I really don't think that Charlie was crazy, I mean yea, he was a bit off, but to be clinically proven insane. Something is missing. I know something is missing."

"What brought all this on?" I asked her softly.

"Well, the more I think about it the more holes there are in it. I'm not saying that Rina lied, I'm just saying that maybe she misunderstood Charlie, or maybe even Charlie lied to her, to protect us." Bella explained quietly.

"Miss Swan, I think you found your resolution."

**A/N: so what happens next? Read on and find out! Review! So, the more you review, the more chapters I will update. I'll make a deal with you, if you all leave six reviews, I will give you two chapters next time I update!**

**-LAYN **


	14. Moving In

Chapter 14: Moving In

**So, it's another short chapter- next one will be longer!**

BPOV

"Thank you! I love y'all! Goodnight!" I told my fans as I walked off the stage.

It was my last tour, thank God. I loved touring and seeing the cities, but I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Isabella! When we get back to Tennessee, I must show you that house." Kate said as I climbed into the bus.

"Okay, Kate." I said as I laid down on the couch and got some sleep.

I was woken by my phone ringing. Without looking, I reached in my pocket and answered it.

"What?" I asked.

I heard a musical laugh on the other side. "I love you, too, baby. Really." Edward said.

"Oh hey. I'm sorry. I just now woke up from a nap. How was your game?" I asked him.

"We lost." He said simply.

"Aw, but y'all were so close to the Superbowl. If you would've won that game..."

"I know, love, I need not be reminded."

"I'm sorry. I don't have a filter when I'm tired and without coffee." I told him and yawned.

"Just don't start to randomly sing." Edward said and chuckled.

"Hey, you love when I do that, so don't even start."

After a short conversation, Edward let me go so I could sleep, which I did.

Angela woke me up and informed me that we were at the new house Kate said she thought was so wonderful. When I groaned, Angela just told me to suck it up and stop being a baby.

Begrudgingly, I got up and got out of the bus. Hmm, not bad. The house was practically in the middle of nowhere. Just as I suspected, my version of small is different than Kate's version.

"Isn't it just so beautiful?" Kate asked me.

"I haven't seen the whole thing yet."

She rolled her eyes.

It was a two story house that looked like a life-size doll house. I have to admit, I really did like it. My favorite part was the wrap around porch.

"Where's Rose?" I asked as we walked up the front porch steps.

"Sleeping." Angela said.

Come on, how come Rosalie got to stay asleep, but I didn't? That's just not fair.

The three of us walked through the door and into a pretty foyer. There were two doors, one leading to a kitchen and the other to a living room.

The kitchen was top of the line with stainless steal appliances, white marble counter tops, and oak cabinetry. There was a bar and an island with a sink.

The living room was painted a warm sage color. It had a fire place and two large windows on either side of it.

Then if you kept going through the foyer, it opened up into a huge open room, almost like a ball room with spiral stair case in the middle. At the far end, were three doors.

I walked over and looked in each one. One was set up as a dining room, the other was a bathroom, then the next was a bedroom.

When you walked up stairs, their was one door on the two doors on the front and back wall, and one on the left and right walls. They were all bedrooms, huge bedrooms, three of them had conjoining baths.

Kate took us down to the basement, which was a huge open room. There was a medium sized closet that held a washer and drier.

"So, what do you think?" Kate asked.

"It's great, and how far from my apartment is it?" I asked her as I got into the bus.

"Fifteen minutes."

I nodded. "It's perfect." I told her.

She smiled. "Great. So, asking price is seven fifty- put an offer for full?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a realtor. You deal with the money."

Kate smiled. "Great."

*_BWCY_*

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Edward as I cooked lunch in my new kitchen.

He laughed. "Yes, love."

Edward and I had been decorating this house with the help of Alice for the past week. Since they had so many bedrooms, I used the rooms for different things. I kept two bedrooms upstairs and the one downstairs. Then the other rooms upstairs, I turned into an office, work out room, a sitting room, and a television room with a seventy two inch plasma. The basement was converted into a music studio.

I finished up lunch, and Edward and I ate by the bar in the kitchen. After I finished eating, I yawned.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded. "Come on." He said and picked me up, bringing me upstairs to my room.

My room was the biggest in the house and painted a warm red color with brick floors. On the ride side was a a half circle platform. Against the wall on top of it was a dresser and a chaise sofa. On either side of the chaise lounge was a door. In the center of the back wall was my king sized canopy bed. Against the foot of the bed was a cream chaise lounge.

Edward placed me on the bed and crawled in next to me. I rested my head on his chest and soon fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt the bed shift under me. My hands automatically searched for Edward. His soft chuckle made the bed shake.

"I'm here, baby." He whispered and kissed my temple.

"Mm. Don't go." I said.

"Never."

"I love you." I mumbled and started to fall asleep again.

"I love you, too."

*_BWCY_*

"Stop! Please, stop!" I squealed as Edward continued to tickle my sides.

"Admit it. I can cook better than you."

"Never. Ah!" I giggled and kicked my legs.

My throat burned from the lack of breathing, and my eyes were crying. My hands were helplessly trying to push Edward off of me.

We had been having this same fight for over an hour or so now. Who could cook better? How did this fight start? I don't even know anymore.

I mean, one minute we were baking cookies and the next he had me trapped. So there we were, in the kitchen, Edward tickling me while I sat on the kitchen island.

"Mercy! Please, mercy!" I begged.

He laughed at my attempts. "Nope."

"Okay, okay. You do, you do!"

He stopped only momentarily. "I do what?" His hands still rested on my side.

I quickly grabbed his hands before he could tickle me again. "You cook better than me." I said.

"That's what I thought."

"But," I began, hopping off the island, grabbing a bag of flour, "I'm pretty good too." I said and flung some flour at him.

"Oh, it's on."

**A/N: this was just a fun chapter I did to add in some stuff and keep the story at a steady pace. I promise that the drama is coming… next update! Cross my heart and hope to die. So, the more you review, the more chapters I will update. I'll make a deal with you, if you all leave six reviews, I will give you two chapters next time I update! Any less than that will be one chapter So what did ya think? SO- let's see what happens!**

**-LAYN**


	15. Crazy Girl

Chapter 15: Crazy Girl

EPOV

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked Bella.

She sat down on the sofa next me. "Why do we have to do something? I mean, I hate Valentine's Day. It's all pink and girly and frilly." She complained.

I laughed. "Okay, so we don't have to do anything."

"Good."

Her phone rang then and she sighed. "Hello?... Hey... Do I have to?... I guess... Sure... I'll be there... Okay, Bye." Bella looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I gotta go over to the studio. Something went haywire. I'll see you later." She said and got up. She grabbed her purse from the table next to my door. She got on her tip toes and gave me a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too." I said and gave her another kiss. "Bye. if you need anything, call me, whatever. Just say hey."

"Will do. Bye." She said, and I watched as she walked to her Mercedes.

Bella turned and blew me a kiss before getting in her car then driving away.

I closed the front door then went into my room, changing into some jersey shorts and a muscle shirt. After making sure to lock my door, I went for a run.

It was good to get my mind off of everything, and just run. It had been so long since I had just ran without wondering if I was going fast enough.

I thought about the way Bella had been acting lately. She wasn't ignoring me, but she just always seemed off. She and been putting more and more effort into trying prove Charlie's sanity. Irina begged her to just stop, but Bella wasn't budging. After some digging, Bella did realize that Charlie really never went to get help, so there was no way he could have been medically proven to be crazy. So many nights, she stayed up because of something she found out.

After a long run outside, I walked back into my house, grabbed a water out of the fridge, and sat down on the sofa.

I had to have fallen asleep because I was woken by the ringing of my cell. I looked and saw it was Bella.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey." She said shakily.

"Bella, you okay?"

I heard her take a sharp breath. "Hey." She repeated.

Suddenly, I got it. Bella was in trouble, and I had told her to just say hey if she needed something.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Edward, I-," she didn't finish because the line got disconnected.

I hurriedly got dressed, not bothering with a shower, and rushed toward the studio. I burst in and saw Kate talking with Felix.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward. She left over half an hour ago. I think she said something about visiting Rina." Kate told me.

I cursed under my breath and got in my car, heading over to the hotel that Irina was staying at. I got to the front desk and asked which room she was in. I heard yelling coming from the room and saw a crack in the door.

"You need to go, Bella. There is no helping you. You're going to be just as crazy as Charlie." Irina spat.

"I'm not insane!" Bella screamed.

I pushed the door open and saw Irina standing across from Bella, a man was holding Bella by the arm.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked.

Bella tried to run to me, but the douche that was holding her arm wouldn't let her go. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Isabella. You need help, baby sis. I'm doing this for you. Please don't fight it."

"Bella isn't crazy." I said calmly, glaring at Irina.

"Oh, Edward, you don't have to protect her. We both know how obsessed she is with this." Irina said.

"That doesn't mean she's crazy."

Irina smiled sympathetically. "Don't try to fight it." She said, and just like that, my Bella was being taken away from me.

* March _April *

"Edward, you have to help. They had me in a straight jacket. They think I'm crazy. My fans probably hate me. Please, you have to help me." Bella sobbed into my chest.

For three months, Bella had been stuck in this hell whole. As much as I hated seeing the love of my life stuck here, knowing there was nothing wrong with her, there was nothing I could do. If after her next meeting with the psychiatrist, and the doctor proved her not to be clinically and mentally insane, she could get out, only if she went to weekly therapy sessions.

"Shh, I know, baby. I'm trying all I can. Carlisle pulled every string he could, contacted every doctor he knew, if your next session goes well, you'll be able to get out." I whispered in her hair.

She cried until the guard came and said I had to leave. "I'm gonna get you out of here." I promised.

She sniffed and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you." I told her and gave her a kiss, taking her head in my hands. "You are my life now. Please know that."

She nodded.

"Mr. Cullen." The guard said.

"I'm coming." I snapped.

He nodded and stepped back. I gave my Bella one last hug and left.

I drove to her house and after unlocking the door, walked in. Thankfully, the paparazzi don't know much, Bella doesn't know, but Kate was able to make everyone believe that she was taking a few months off and traveling the world. She even managed to get an Isabella look alike to be in LA, Paris, and London. No one, except for us knows where she is.

I sighed and went up into her office. On the left wall were floor to ceiling shelves, filled to the maximum with books. Nestled between the shelves was her desk. On the right side of her room was an electric fireplace and a white sectional in front. On the back wall were French doors that led onto a balcony.

I sat down on her sectional, the place she usually sat and inhaled her scent as I lay down. I grabbed the guitar I had given her for Christmas and started playing.

A few lines popped into my head, and I started to play around with melodies and chords.

After an hour or two, I had a song. My phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. I set the guitar down, and got my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice asked.

I sat up straighter. "Yes, what is it?" I asked him.

"The doctor made his decision."

**A/N: is Bella crazy? Hmm. Who knows? R&R!**

**-LAYN**


	16. Back Home

Chapter 16: Back Home

EPOV

I walked through the hospital doors and went straight to the floor Bella was on.

"My sister is crazy, dammit. She attacked me. What if she comes after my daughter, huh?" Irina screamed at the doctor.

"Irina. The only one here who is insane is you." I said acidly and walked over to the doctor.

"So?" I asked.

"I see no reason to keep her here any longer. She poses no threat to anyone or herself." He said.

"No threat? None? Maybe you should be the one in a straight jacket." Irina screeched.

Now, in all my life, I had never dreamed of becoming violent towards a woman, but Irina was really pissing me off. That was her little sister, for Christ's sake. Shouldn't she want her free?

"Miss Swan-," The doctor began.

"It's Mrs. Phoneson." Irina corrected.

"Mrs. Phoneson, I assure you, your sister is completely sane. I don't even see why you sent her here in the first place, the therapist before me had to be undereducated if they thought she was any type of threat." The doctor said.

"Whatever." Irina said and stomped off.

Bella walked out then, her face tear stained as she ran toward me. Her hands grabbed at my hair as she hugged me close.

"I love you, so much. I love you." She sobbed.

My eyes burned at the tears that wanted to fall, but I wouldn't let them. "I know, love. I love you too."

I handed Bella a cup of hot black coffee and the sight of it made her smile a mile wide.

She gratefully took the coffee and took a sip, sighing contently. I sat next to her on the sectional in her office and she snuggled into my side, wrapping one of arms around my arm. With my other arm, I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

I heard a soft sob come from her. I took the coffee from her hand, set it on the ground, and took Bella in my arms. She climbed in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I miss you. Please don't leave, please." She sobbed.

I raised her chin so she would look at me. "Hey, you listen here, okay? I'm not going anywhere. It's not that easy to get rid of me." I promised.

"Because your Edward Cullen, and no one makes you do anything." She said.

I laughed. "No because I love you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "At least you love me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"My fans."

"Kate has that covered. There are at this moment three, overpaid, over made up, Isabella Swan's all over the place. Everyone thinks you are on a long vacation." I told her. "Everyone who knows, Kate made sign a contract promising they wouldn't tell a soul. Even me."

She laughed. "Ah, Kate." She said and laughed again.

I pulled her small body even closer and hugged her to me, nuzzling my head in the crook of her neck. I felt her silky hair tickle my face. Bella bent her head to rest on mine, and her fingers twirled my hair.

We woke up in the same position, and neither one of us made a move to get up... Until the phone rang.

"No." Bella said when I tried to get up.

"Monkey. We can't hide in here forever." I told her.

"Yes, we can."

I chuckled and picked her up like a child as I went downstairs to answer the phone.

"Swan residence." I answered as I set Bella on the kitchen island.

"Where's Isabella? Is she okay? Is she out?" Kate asked anxiously.

I laughed. "Hold on." I said and handed the phone to Bella telling her it was Kate.

"Hello?" She asked. "Yea, I'm fine, good to start work... You're making me what?... But, Kate... I don't need a vacation... I want to go back to work... I won't be overwhelmed, I promise... No, I want to... Well, call Felix back... Call the director back too... Why? Please... I-,"

I stole the phone from her. "Don't worry, Kate. She will not be even thinking about entering her basement for a while; she will be under my watch." I assured.

"Thank you, Edward." Kate said. "And tell her to not even think about picking up a guitar."

"You might have a problem with that one." I told her and laughed.

"Okay, well watch her. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up to see Bella glaring at me.

"Why can't I go back to work?"

"Bella, love, you're a celebrity, you're always at work." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"It's not the same."

I chuckled and picked her up off the counter, setting her to her feet. "Think of it like this, you'll be stuck here with me for the next three weeks or so."

"Three weeks!" She screeched.

"I would assume that that would be the minimum."

She groaned and muzzled her head in my shoulder.

"Would a song cheer you up?" I asked softly.

She looked at me skeptically. I loved whenever she made that face. She was adorable.

"What kind of song?" She asked.

"A song I wrote for you."

Bella smiled and ran up the stairs. I laughed and followed slowly behind her. She was already up at the top when I was almost half way up.

"Hurry up!" She complained.

I ran the rest of the way up and wrapped an arm around her, guiding her towards the office. Bella hopped on the sectional and pushed the guitar towards me. I picked up and started to sing for her.

BPOV

I was so excited to be back home. Irina got me so mad that day. My own sister, my own sister, told me that I was insane. She had someone from the freaking mental hospital come and get me at her hotel room.

All I was trying to do was prove that my father wasn't insane. I knew there was no way he could be. It just didn't seem right to me. I didn't make any sense.

For nearly three months, I was stuck there. Edward visited my nearly every day, and every day I cried on his shoulder, begging him to take me home.

I never wanted to see my sister again. Honestly, I could care less if she even thought about me. I only felt sorry for my poor niece and Laurent who had to deal with her crap all day, every day.

Hearing Edward's smooth voice, I was pulled out of my thoughts and listened as he sang the song he had written for me.

_Baby, why wanna cry_

_You really oughta know that I_

_I just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do_

_Gonna have a fight or two_

_But I ain't ever changing my mind_

_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you_

_I wouldn't dream of going no where_

_Silly woman come hear let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately_

_I love you like crazy, girl_

_I wouldn't last a single day_

_Probably just fade away_

_Without you I'd lose my mind_

_Before you ever came along_

_I was living life all wrong_

_The smartest thing I ever did_

_Was make you all mine_

_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you_

_I wouldn't dream of going no where_

_Silly woman come hear let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately_

_I love you like_

_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you_

_I wouldn't dream of going no where_

_Silly woman come hear let me hold you_

_Have I told you lately_

_I love you like crazy, girl_

_Like crazy, oh crazy girl_

Edward closed the song and put the guitar down, then pulled me to him. I hadn't even realized that I was crying until I felt Edward wipe away the tears.

"Shh. It's okay." He whispered.

"Don't go." I told him.

I knew I had been saying that to him so much lately, but I really wouldn't be able to take it if he left. I needed Edward, I had no choice. Being with Edward, was easier than breathing. I needed him more than breathing.

"I'm not going anywhere, crazy girl." He said and kissed my cheek.

EPOV

I watched as Bella as she peacefully slept in my arms. She looked so peaceful, so childlike. If she was always like this, I would be perfectly content.

I picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed. Laying her down, I pulled the comforter over her, then made my way into her office, opening up her laptop.

I noticed that a word document was open, so I was about to save and close it when I saw the top.

STORY IDEA? Title: Belonging with You

Now I was intrigued. I began reading and was disappointed when I had reached the point she had stopped writing at.

"Darlin', what are you doing?"

Bella's voice startled me. I jumped and turned to look at her. Her eyebrows rose suspiciously.

Okay. Do I tell her the truth and risk her getting mad at me? Or do I lie, and take the chance of her finding out then getting mad at me? I decided to just tell her, but she beat me to it by coming up behind me and looking over my shoulder.

"Hey, why did you go through my files?" She asked.

"I didn't." I said defensively. "It was already open."

"Oh," was all she said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked her.

"Well, no. Just- did it completely suck?" She asked.

"No, it was good." I promised her.

"You sure?" She asked.

I chucked and pulled her into my lap. "Honestly, would I lie to you?"

"I guess not." Bella said, still unsure.

I kissed her which she quickly responded to. Her hands started to unbutton my shirt, painfully slow. I broke away when I was sure she needed a breath, but my lips never left her skin, moving down her jaw line and to her neck.

"Edward, please. Just take me." She begged.

That was all the encouragement I had needed.

**A/N: So, what the heck is Irina's problem? Soon to find out!**

**Song: Crazy Girl by The Eli Young Band**

**-LAYN**


	17. Back to the Good Times

Chapter 17: Back to the Good Times

BPOV:

"I think it is worth a try, Kate. It'll give my fans a reason as to why I was gone all the time. Please." I begged.

"Isabella, honey, you're a singer, not a writer. Trust me; you don't want to get a book published." Kate told me and smiled softly.

I huffed.

For over two weeks now, I had been writing. What else was I supposed to do when I was banned from my basement and the studio? I was stuck in my house with nothing to do. Thank God Edward was finished with football. He was the only thing that had kept me sane... No pun intended.

"Please, Kate. This story is so important to me. Please." I tried again.

I was currently contemplating if getting on my knees in front of her would help.

Kate and I were in my kitchen, discussing what my nest move in my career would be. I told her about my book, and she was instantly disgusted, telling me to get the thought out of my head. Though, every time I begged, I saw her resolve weakening that much more.

"Isabella, is this book really that important to you?" She asked me.

I nodded frantically.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I am able to do. But I can make any promises. You better not make me regret this." She added.

I shook my head. "You won't! I promise. I put everything I have into this book."

Kate nodded and stood up, and so did I, seeing her out. She held on to my fore arms and gave each cheek an air kiss. "Be safe. And do get your hand ready. I have a feeling it will be signing lots more autographs." Kate told me.

"And my voice?" I asked hopefully.

"Still keep it rested and ready for a few weeks." She said and walked out of my house to her car.

I closed my door and stomped my foot. This was not fair. I missed my job, got dammit. I wanted to go back to the studio and practice until my lungs burned. I wanted to play guitar until my fingers had blisters. I missed my music.

Trudging slowly upstairs, I was met by a tired looking (and shirtless) Edward. He yawned and gave me a hug.

I giggled. "Good morning to you too." I said and pushed him back so I could pass.

"No." He said and locked his arms around my waist from the back and picking me up.

I squealed. "Edward. Put me down."

Instead of listening to me, he brought me to the bedroom and threw me in the pillows. Edward got in and laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist, effectively pulling me closer that ever.

I softly ran my fingers through his hair, twirling and pulling lightly. Soon, I heard Edward's soft snore and looked at the clock. The red print blinked 10:58 at me. It had been later than I thought it was. How long had Kate been here?

I was soon asleep just like Edward and let my good dreams take me where they may.

I awoke to find that Edward wasn't in bed. Already grumpy by this discovery, I walked out of the room and downstairs to find my mood immediately lifted at the sight before me.

Edward was in his normal long, dark blue pajama pants, no shirt, and was leaning against the cabinet, looking out the window and drinking coffee.

I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He chuckled and set the coffee down, sealing his own arm around me, just as the oven timer went off. We both groaned. That timer had the worst timing.

I pulled away from Edward and he went to get whatever it was out of the oven. I looked over his shoulder and saw cinnamon rolls.

Edward put the rolls on the stove top and waited for them to cool.

"Why aren't you putting on the icing?" I asked him.

"Because I don't like the icing." He stated simply.

"But I do." I complained.

"Then put it on yours after you get it from the pan."

"But I'll have to wait until it cools, and it won't be the same."

"I'm sorry, but I am not letting you put icing on them." He said with finality in his voice.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes like the teenager inside of me said to do. "But, Edward, can't I at least put icing one? Just one?" I pouted.

"No, because it'll go on the other ones too."

I pouted, jutting out my lower and batted my eye lashes.

"Pretty please."

"Fine, but if there is any icing on mine, you're gonna be sorry." Edward warned.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath while very carefully putting icing on one with my finger so it wouldn't travel to the next one. After making sure Edward wasn't watching, I quickly, but carefully added it to a second.

Five minutes later, I took both of them out of the pan to see that the icing was still only on the both of them.

"See?" I asked and tore a piece off of one before popping that piece into my mouth. It was so good.

"Whatever. You got lucky." Edward countered.

I thought for a moment. "I get lucky a lot."

Edward chuckled and sat next to me, taking a bite from his. "Right."

I smiled, and we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. After we were done, we washed the dishes and headed upstairs since I was still on lockdown. I mentally rolled my eyes at the antics of my darling boyfriend and manager. What they were doing was totally not fair on my part. I missed outside.

Later that day, Edward was on my computer, typing and email to Esme while I was watching a movie when I got a from Kate. I was a little surprised since I thought we had covered everything yesterday. I would be making an appearance on a talk show next Thursday to explain everything, of course I would give the short and sweet version. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, guess what? An editor is very interested in your book and would love to edit it. What do you say?" She asked.

"Which editor?" I asked her.

"Voltori and Black Inc." She answered.

As far as I knew, they were highly trusted in the editing world. After much research, they were some of the top editors. I decided to give it a shot.

"Okay, so what do I do?" I asked.

"She send it to them, they'll take care of printing and everything." She said.

"Okay, what's the email?" I asked.

She told me the email and I quickly wrote it down, sticking it in my pocket. When I hung up, Edward had the laptop closed and was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, what did Kate say?"

"She said an editor is interested and to send in the book. I hope it works out. This really does mean a lot to me." I said softly.

"It'll be perfect, I promise." Edward assured me.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

Two weeks later, I got a call from V and M Inc, saying that they would love to edit my story. After handling the finances and such at a meeting, it was set. And when the book was finished being edited, it would be sent to their sister company, Clearwater Publishing. It had my nerves completely standing on ends.

Edward had been behind me one hundred percent throughout the whole entire process. I loved him even more for putting up with my over reactive ways. He was just so perfect to me.

I hadn't heard from Irina in a while, thank God. She was the one that belonged in the Psychiatric Ward, no me. I still didn't see how she could do what she had done and get away with it. Making accusations like that are just no normal, and shouldn't be made unless you have good solid evidence. What evidence did she have at all to make such observations? It still pissed me off, and I didn't know if I could ever forgive her.

Other than that, things have been great. Edward and I were currently getting ready at our place to go somewhere. Yes, our place. Edward had officially moved in a few days after my editor called. It was actually June 5. It was funny how all the months seemed to just merge together. Edward and I had reconnected for a year now. We would be making a year on November 15. It was just so crazy.

Right now, I was actually in my newly designed room on the second floor, taking place of the unnecessary sitting room was a designing room where Alice and Rosalie worked their magic on me. Alice and Rosalie were working on my helping me into my dress for the awards show tonight- specifically the one that I'm against Jane in. I was so nervous. I knew I was nominated for multiple awards, but I still couldn't stop shaking.

Alice and Rosalie had put me in a mid thigh, somewhat low-cut black taffeta dress with pockets and thick straps. My shoes were simple black stilettos. My necklace had a thick rusty colored chain with a large white cameo head on a pink background; all around the edges was a delicate rusty colored border and little pink diamonds. My earrings were simple pink diamond studs. (pics on my pro)

The two girls quickly got to my makeup then my hair, pulling it back with a few Bobby pins. They left it down for the most part only putting a bump in it for effect, curling a few strands and straightening my bangs, which were falling perfectly across my forehead and right above my eyebrows. After putting last minute touches on my makeup, they were done.

"Finished!" Alice said and clapped, then gave me a hug.

"You look great, Bell." Rosalie assured me. I took a look in the mirror and smiled. I did look pretty hot.

I smiled and gave them both a hug before Alice handed me a black Bolero jacket that hooked in the front, had a ruffled collar, and three quarter sleeves. I took it from her and slipped it on, attaching the bottoms hooks. Rosalie then handed me a pink clutch purse with a cluster of roses going down the middle.

I did a little twirl in front of them.

"Perfect." Alice said and squealed.

I smiled and was pulled put of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Rosalie and Alice gave me a thumbs up as I opened the door and saw Edward wearing black pants, a maroon dress shirt, black vest, and fedora.

Edward took in my appearance, looking me up and down. "You look beautiful, Monkey."

"Thank you." I said and gave him a kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I promised as he smiled his signature lopsided grin.

We looped arms and walked down the stairs. Our driver drove us to the jet, then after a strangely short flight to California, we got off and went to the limo which would take us the awards show.

We got there and I quickly took in my surroundings. This awards show was one of my favorites to attend. It was so laid back compared to the others. None of the girls were wearing evening gowns and some of the guys were even wearing jeans. It was a relief. Edward got out of the limo first, and as I stepped out, we were both bombarded with lights from cameras.

The two of us walked to where we were supposed to pose for pictures and smiled. Everywhere we looked, someone was calling for us to look at them. It was so crazy. Soon, I was dragged into an interview with Entertainment Watch reps.

The anchor looked at the camera and started talking. "I'm here with country music star Isabella Swan and her new boyfriend football linebacker, Edward Cullen, here at the Music and Movies awards." The anchor looked at me. "Isabella, how does it feel, after the great year you've, to be nominated for artist of the year?"

Great year, okay. Well technically last year was a great year for my music. Let's just say that I had to pay for my great year this year. Three months in an mental hospital could actually MAKE you insane.

"Oh, it feels great. I'm really confident that the fans made the right choice; hopefully they thought I was, but if no, I'll be okay." I answered.

"Edward, we heard that you actually co-wrote some of the songs on Isabella's new CD that came out in March and one or two of them on the one that came out last year in December. When did you two decide to do that?"

"Well, I guess it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. We were just playing around with a few chords and the songs came." Edward answered.

"One more question for the two of you. You've been together for almost a year now, have you made any plans for the future?" She asked.

"We're just kind of playing it by ear, ya know? I mean we've both done the big huge engagement, and we just want to make sure it's right this time around." I answered.

The anchor smiled. "Well thank you so much. I'm not going to keep you any longer, and I wish you luck in there." She said.

"Thank you." I answered, and Edward and I walked towards the entrance of the building.

Oh, how I hated seating charts. That was the one bag thing about this awards show- the seating charts. Edward and I got to our seats and quickly found out we were sitting by decent people. Thank God. We were seated by some people from a freaky vampire romance who seemed nice enough.

The show started and I couldn't even stop shaking. I was so nervous. Which awards was a nominated for? Did Kate tell me and I forgot, or did she not just find out? I took deep breaths and felt Edward squeeze my hand.

He leaned by my ear. "Calm down. It'll be fine."

"And now, your nominees for song of the year." The person on stage said.

The weird robot voice came on then. "Thinking 'Bout Lovers, written by Jane Voltori and Tyler Crowley."

Oh yes, the other happy couple. Ugh! It made me sick. Those two should not be allowed to reproduce. Yes, Jane was two months pregnant with Tyler's baby.

"Higher than Clouds, written by Marcus Thompson."

I thought for a moment. Heavy metal versus pop. Neither one of the songs were very good, but they did have one more nominee.

"Cowboy Girl written by Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen."

The breath got caught in my throat. No way. Never had I been nominated for song of the year. I looked at Edward who had the same shock written on his face, and his hand was now locked tightly around mine.

The people on stage opened the envelope and what happened next was all too quick. "Cowboy Girl," was all they got out before the crowd went crazy.

Edward pulled me up and into a hug. We walked towards the stage and up the steps, receiving our award trophy. I held it tight and held back the tears.

We both walked up to the mic, made our thank you speech then walked backstage to go back to our seats. I never got that. Why did we have to go backstage instead of just walking back down the stairs?

Cowboy Girl was something Edward and I had wrote one night when we had nothing else to do.

People congratulated us as we sat back down. This was so crazy. Next award I really paid attention to was music video of the year. In the back of my mind I knew there was probably no way, but still- a girl could hope.

"And the nominees are Loveless Times by Katie Marshall, Time by Lee Johnson, and Hello by Isabella Swan." Once again, my breathing hitched. This was so surreal. "And the winner is... Time by Lee Johnson."

Lee was a good friend of mine, and I was really happy for him, but my own selfishness made me jealous. He was actually sitting right in front me, and he turned around and told me congratulations which was really nice of him. He could've gloated. Lee made his way towards the stage and grabbed the trophy.

The next award that had the opportunity be nominated for was album of the year. "And the nominees are Modern Times- Jane Voltori, Leasing Streets- Garrett Thomas, and Beautiful Swan- Isabella Swan. The winner is Beautiful Swan- Isabella Swan."

I squealed, I actually squealed like a teenaged girl who got her first kiss. Edward chuckled and gave me a kiss before letting me go so I could go up to the stage.

I said my thank you's and made my way backstage and back to my seat as quickly as possible. Edward chuckled at my giddiness.

"Excited?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You have no idea."

The next one was female vocalist of the year. This one was vital if I would be nominated for vocalist of the year. If I didn't win this award, chances of winning vocalist were very slim.

"The nominees are Jane Voltori, Katie Marshall, and Isabella Swan." They announcer said then opened the envelope. "And the winner is Katie Marshall."

I let out my breath. Edward took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled softly at him, promising silently that I would be okay.

My phone went off, signaling a text from Kate.

BACKSTAGE 5 min

I gave Edward a kiss before heading backstage to get ready for my performance. I met Kate in the makeup room.

I quickly changed into the dress they gave me. Thank God I could change back into my former attire after the song. It was cute, but not me. The dress was a creamish color and had a lace overlay that was loose and pulled up with a flowery belt. One sleeve was lace and the other was a plain spaghetti strap. I then pulled on the rustic looking brown cowboy boots with light brow swirls before heading off to the back entrance of the stage. (pics of outfit on my pro)

"And now, performing her last year's winning single Cowboy Girl, here is Isabella Swan."

I walked out as strapped my guitar around me. The band started shortly after my acoustic instrumental.

_You'll ask me why-hy do I always act that way_

_You'll ask me why-hy do I always think that way_

_And I tell you whoa- oh_

_Cowboy girl_

_Did ever feel this way_

_Like there's no place to hide_

_No stars in the sky_

_Whoa-oh did you ever feel so broken hearted_

_Cowboy girl_

_His whole world_

_How'd you get him to fall_

_To break down his walls_

_Cause the man in my life always runs and hides_

_Cowboy girl_

_Help me see past his lies_

_You ride the rodeo_

_Help where ever I go_

_But when it comes to him_

_I just can't seem to win_

_Cowboy girl_

_His whole world_

_How'd you get him to fall_

_To break down his walls_

_Cause the man in my life always runs and hides_

_Cowboy girl_

_Help me see past his lies_

_I'm tired of the pointless alibis_

_I just cannot get it right_

_Cowboy girl_

_His entire world_

_How did you know he'd be faithful_

_To his cowboy girl_

_His sweet cowboy girl_

I closed the song and thanked the audience, doing a curtsy. The crowd was wild. All I heard was screaming. This was totally insane. Not ever had I performed in front of an audience this enthusiastic. It wasn't until I got a standing ovation did I realize it was just off. I turned around and saw none other than Dolly Pardon. My hand flew to my mouth and the tears were coming fast.

"Oh my God. This cannot be happening." I said into the mic.

Dolly Pardon was my idol, the very reason I even started singing in the first place. To have her come here, to see me: I couldn't even find the words.

She walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Well, you do have a beautiful voice." She said and smiled.

The crowd cheered, and my breath had still not returned.

"I have a proposition for you. The Grand ole Opry would love for you to perform. How about you come and sing a song or two for us in a few days?" She asked.

"That would be great." I said.

We both walked back stage and I nearly tackled her with a hug. "Oh my God. I would just like to say that I am a huge fan of yours. Like a lot. I really can't believe this is happening." I admitted.

She laughed. "Isabella, you have a beautiful voice, don't let it go to waste." She told me.

I nodded then was whisked away back to my dressing room so I could change back into my clothes from earlier. Kate smiled as she walked in.

"How did you like the surprise?" She asked.

"You knew?" I asked.

She nodded.

"It was awesome." I said before walking out and back to my seat. Edward smiled. "Oh my God. Please tell my I was not dreaming."

"No, love, you weren't." He said.

"Thank God. So, I'm really going to the Grand Ole Opry to perform?"

He nodded and gave me a kiss. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered before the crowd got quiet.

"The nominees for best vocalist of the year are Tyler Crowly, Katie Marshall, Jane Voltori, and Isabella Swan." The person on stage announced.

Please be me or Katie. Please be me or Katie, I chanted to myself.

"And the award goes to..." I held my breath in anticipation.

**A/N: ahhh! How much do you hate me right now? Review! Song: Cowboy Girl by YOURS TRULY!**

**-LAYN**


	18. Falling Downhill

**Chapter 18: Falling Downhill**

**For all of you who are wondering, this was something fun I did to clear up confusion on Bella's albums:**

**Albums:**

**1. Isabella Swan: 2008**

**2. Southern Bella: 2008**

**3. Forks in the Road: 2009**

**4. Leaving It Up To You: 2010**

**5. Southern Bella- Extended Addition: 2010**

**6. Live in Concert: Isabella Swan: 2011**

**7. Beautiful Swan: 2011**

BPOV:

I couldn't tell you what was going on in my mind right now. I only knew that I wanted this award, and I really wanted it bad, but I didn't know if the public thought that I deserved it. My breathing was permanently stopped until Edward softly nudged my arm. I took on deep breath as I waited not so patiently for the results.

"And the award goes to Isabella," was the announcer got out before the crowd erupted into cheers.

Edward hugged me tight after I stood up. He let go of me and after giving him a kiss, I went up to the stage, making sure this would be my best thank you speech ever.

"First of all, I just want to say, wow. Um, I really want to thank God and everyone upstairs who watching over me and my lucky stars tonight. I would also like to thank my fans who have been beside me for four faithful years. I wouldn't be up here without your votes. And Edward I want thank you to, darlin'. You've been with me since I was still a little girl. I love y'all. Thank you." I said, the tears running freely, as I was trying to wipe them away as quickly as possible.

I walked backstage and Edward was already was waiting for me. I ran toward him and jumped in his arms. He kissed me passionately and once he broke away started to tell me how proud he was.

I put a finger on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." He said and kissed me again.

Kate ran to me then. She quickly grabbed me in a tight hug, not letting go. "Isabella, I have to tell you that this truly is your lucky day, guess who just called." She said excitedly.

"Who," I asked.

"Clearwater Publishing, telling me that your book should he hitting shelves by the end of this month."

I screamed, and Edward chuckled.

Many other actors, models, and singers came to congratulate me; thankfully Jane and Tyler were not yet to be seen. Kate had forced me to go to the after party, which I didn't really want to go to, but had to seeing as I did when the biggest award of the night besides best actor. It would be a little standoffish if I didn't attend.

Tanya found me then at the party about an hour into it. "See what I told you, darling. The arm is all yours." She said sweetly as she pointed to my hand securely holding Edward's forearm.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, T." I said sarcastically.

"No, you shouldn't have. Now, I must go. I here that a very hot actor is now very single," Tanya said as she gracefully pushed through the crowds.

I laughed and looked up at Edward who was smiling down at me. I gave him a kiss on the lips, but our blissfulness was soon interrupted by a clearing throat.

"Well, well, well. Isn't that sweet?" Jane asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Jane?"

"To tell you that that voting was totally rigged- that award belongs to me." She said in a threatening tone.

"I don't think so. Perhaps you should leave, Jane." Edward said. "Or better yet, Bella and I will- we wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way."

I nodded as Edward grabbed my hand and we began making our way through the crowd to the exit of the building.

"How can something go downhill so fast?" I asked Edward as we walked into the hotel room we had reserved for the night since we didn't want to sleep on the plane back home.

Edward only rolled his eyes. "God only knows." He muttered.

I laughed and took in my surroundings. When you walked in there was a little nook on the left side with a beautiful dark brown dresser and a mirror on the opposite side. On the right was a huge, deep red sectional that wrapped around the wall and ended at a wall that had a huge arch way and opened to the sleeping area which had a king sized bed draped in red and brown. It had two bedside tables that matched the dresser and mirror frame. On the wall in front of the bed was a flat screen television. On the left wall of the sleeping area was a door that led to a huge bathroom. On the other side was a door that led to a balcony.

I lay down on the sectional and stretched put my feet after taking off my shoes. Stilettos could kill a girl.

Edward came and sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. I giggled.

"What are you doing?"

He gave me a kiss. "Congratulating my beautiful girlfriend- I want to give you something. I also would like to give you something."

"Like a present?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded. "Yes my dear, a present."

"Well, where is it?" I asked- giddy like a school girl who just got asked to Homecoming.

He laughed at my new found enthusiasm. Edward picked me up off his lap and went to his suitcase before coming to sit by me again. When he pulled out a ring box, I think my whole world stopped. Please just be a promise ring, I am not read for the whole engagement thing again.

Edward and handed me the boa, and I just held it gingerly in my hand. "Well, are you going to open it or not?" He asked.

I laughed at my own ridiculousness and slowly opened the box. Inside was one of the best rings Edward could have ever gotten me. It was a guitar with white diamonds on the base with a single blue sapphire in where the whole should be. I looked inside and saw an inscription. (Picture on my profile)

_I walk the line_

I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. "I love it." I told him and leaned my forehead on his shoulder.

Edward lifted my chin with his hand and looked me in the eye. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

And somehow, we both knew the bed was too far away for our liking.

*(~~~BWCY~~~)*

"It so good to be home," I said and flopped down on the couch in our living room.

Edward laughed and laid down with his head in my lap, already flipping through channels on the television. I really did not pay any attention. I just absent mindedly twirled some of his hair with my fingers.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes just in time to see Edward get up, rage in his eyes. I quickly got up and followed him.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He just kept walking until he got to the phone.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" I asked him slowly this time, as if I was talking to child.

"Your sister seemed to think that the public needed to know about what happened."

Tears filled my eyes. "What? No, not eve Irina would do that. She couldn't. She would never hurt me like that." I screamed, even though I knew it was all lies. Yes, she would do something exactly like that.

Edward's yes softened a little. "I'm so sorry, baby. Really, I wish I could take this away." He said and took me into his arms.

"She couldn't. Sh-she ca-can't d-do that." I stuttered.

"Sh. I know, I know. We're going to find out what happened. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

"How do you know it was her?" I asked.

"Kate called your phone; there was a leak on your site. Irina is the only person who knows besides my family and Kate and Angela. And Irina knows your site codes." He told me.

Now, I was no longer crying. I wanted to find my sister and bring that bitch down. I wanted to just take her neck and crack it. I was never this violent, but apparently my sister brought out the worst of me. That was it. I was taking that bitch to court. Her daughter was going to be with someone who was stable and who won't turn against her. I was going to make sure all the whore had was an ugly orange jail suit and medication. It was time she got a taste of her own crap.

I pulled away from Edward and went upstairs, immediately packing my bags. I could make it to Phoenix in about three to four hours tops. If I was lucky, I could get there in two and a half, but that may have been pushing it.

Edward came in the room then. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to Phoenix and hopefully getting away with murder." I said seriously, continuing to pack my bags.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "What the hell, Bella?"

"I'm serious, Edward you aren't going to stop me. Call Kate and tell her to set up the jet."

"Bella, baby, be reasonable about this." He cautioned.

That only fired me up more. "No, Edward, I am done be reasonable. Irina has gone too far this time. She will pay. If I have to throw her into jail myself, I will."

Edward shook his head. "Fine, but I am coming with you."

"Fine," I answered and zipped up my bag.

*(~~~BCWY~~~)*

"Are you absolutely positive you want to do this? I mean, I realize that you're pissed, frankly I am too. But Kate was able to cover it up after only five minutes of it being up." Edward told me.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. All my life, Irina has just walked all over me. The closest I ever had to a sister was Alice. Then when I had to move, it just got worse. Irina is the reason my life was miserable until I got discovered. It was still miserable until you came back." I told him softly, looking absently out of the window.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, kissing my shoulder softly, he whispered, "I love you."

My only answer was wrapping my arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly as the silent tears fell down my face.

Four hours later, we were landing in Phoenix. Edward squeezed my hand every so often on the way to my sister's mansion. Nothing could calm me down, though. My nerves were shot, and the hairs on my arm were standing on end. I knew I really should do what I was about to do, but it was the only way I would ever get a decent night's sleep without thinking my sister would burst in my room with some guard from the funny farm.

I got out of the car, not even waiting for Edward to open my door like he always did. Without even knocking, I walked into her house.

"Irina! I need to talk to you!" I yelled and slammed the front door.

She walked down the stairs and smiled innocently. "Dear sister, you are just in time. Charlotte and Laurent just left to get some ice cream. I knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you showed up. Come in, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." She said and smiled sweetly again.

"Fuck you, Irina. We _are_ going to talk about that damn stunt you just pulled." I yelled.

Edward came from behind me and placed his hands on my hips from behind.

Irina just laughed and reached behind. "Sure, we'll talk." She said and slowly pulled her arm out, making my father's old pistol visible.

My breathing hitched as she raised it straight ahead of her. Edward stepped in front of me.

"Edward, you can stop protecting her. I told you that. She's crazy."

"The only insane person in this room is you, Irina. Now put the gun down before you hurt someone." Edward said.

Irina giggled. "That's the point, Edward. Bella needs help."

I wanted to run up to her, grab the gun, and hit her upside with it. She honestly believed that I was actually insane. Something really was wrong with her, and I the only thing I can say is that I really hope Laurent and Charlotte come in soon.

"Okay, but you don't have to kill her. She's your sister."

Irina shook her head slowly. "No." She answered slowly walking forward. The gun was still pointed at Edward and me. We tried to back up, but she screamed. "Don't move or you're both dead!"

Edward and I immediately stopped. Irina started to circle us like a predator stalking its prey.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Laurent walked in with Charlotte. I didn't know whether to thank God or to be even more afraid.

My heart was beating so fast that I think it actually stopped for a point. I was gripping one of Edward's arms with both of my hands. His same arm was set in a protective stance circled in front of me. Irina gasped when Laurent walked in. Charlotte stayed close to him, not knowing what her mother was doing with a gun.

"What are you doing, Rina?" Laurent asked.

It was obvious she hadn't considered this because she pointed the gun towards him nervously.

"Mommy," Charlotte asked.

Irina looked at her daughter and knelt down; opening her arms to her, but Laurent wouldn't let her go. I didn't blame him. Irina glared at him, standing back up.

"I guess I see how this is going to go. Well, then I guess, I'll just have to shoot all of you." Irina said casually.

Laurent picked up Charlotte and slowly came to stand beside me and Edward. "Don't do this, Rina." He told his wife, not understanding what was going on at all.

Once again, Irina only shook her head. "It was coming sooner or later, you know that." She said and giggled. "Kind of funny, don't you think? I mean, you are a criminal psychiatrist."

Laurent shook his head. "You don't have to do this." He said softly.

"No! Obviously I do have to. Even my own daughter has turned against me. There is no reason I have to live, and if I don't get to live then neither do you!" She screamed.

Charlotte began to sob.

"Shut it, brat," Irina said.

That was it. She could yell at me, Laurent, even Edward to an extent, but once she started to yell at Charlotte, that was it. She is not going to take this out on a poor and innocent child. There was no way I was going to let this happen while I was here. This bitch was going down, and she was going down hard. I was not going to stop until she paid for what she did to both me and Charlotte.

I lunged forward and pinned Irina to the ground, effectively making the gun slip from her grasp and across the room. I kept her arms pinned by locking my fingers around her wrists, pushing them into the hard wood floor. My knees were on either side of her, locking her in place. She had nowhere to go.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward go get the pistol. Laurent was already calling the police. Yes, Irina _Phoneson _was going to get what she deserved, but then what happened next was all too fast.

Irina's knee dug into my back, and I was pushed forward. My fingers lost their hold as she pushed herself away from me. A minute later, I felt something hit my head, and then I saw Irina somehow fighting with Edward to get the gun back. She won, only because she had scratched Edward around his eye. After that, the room went black.

*(~~~BWCY~~~)*

I woke up in a dark room with god awful green curtains. I looked around and saw Edward lying on a couch, sleeping. I then heard an annoying beeping and realized I was in a hospital room. I couldn't for the life of me remember how I got here.

I coughed, and I regrettably woke Edward up.

When his eyes opened, they were already fully alert. He rushed to my side, and grabbed my left hand. "Hey, you, do not scare me like that again." He whispered softly into the darkness then kissed my hand.

"What happened?"

Edward's face etched in pain. "I'll tell you another day, right now, rest." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm not tired. When is it, anyway?"

"June Eighth and it is two in the morning."

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Monkey." He said and kissed my forehead. I was suddenly asleep once more.

*(~~~BWCY~~~)*

Seven days. I lot can happen in seven days. God created the world in seven days. Ty Pennington builds houses for people in seven days. In seven days, Edward had told me what happened. About halfway through, I began to recall the events. Turns out, Irina actually hit my head with a vase… holding my mother's ashes. Yea, not cool. Anyway, I also went on a talk show, explaining the rumors about me being crazy and going to psyche ward- although I still had to go on another one. Irina was now in prison. Charlotte was safe and sound, living with Laurent in Paris, France- his hometown. Edward and I were stronger than ever and ready to take on the world. Everything was right. I had a feeling it would stay like that for a very long time.

Also, Alice and Jasper got engaged. I'm the maid of honor, with the wonderful help of Miss Rosalie Hale. So far, we were settling on designs for our bridesmaids dresses because Alice informed us that she was designing everything.

My book was going to be hitting shelves in three weeks. My new single was at number one for a third week now. Edward and I were going to be doing an album together, which was a huge deal. So, all in all, the world was normal. Well, as normal as it could be.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Edward was watching television. I took time to really look at him for the first time in months.

His hair was getting longer, so much so that it touched his color and curled at the ends. His red button down shirt had a blue undershirt, effectively bringing back the memory of him saving me from the evil tree.

*FLASHBACK*

_I always climbed trees. It was my favorite pass time. For some reason, Emmett had adopted the nickname Monkey for me. It was a little aggravating at first, but now I guess I kind of like it. _

_I sat on the branch I always did, but when I came to get off, the bottom branch snapped. I screamed._

_Edward came running out of his house, after Alice went go get him to help. Since Carlisle and Esme were not home, Edward was the one who would have to somehow get me out of this mess. _

_He carefully climbed the tree, avoiding the dangling limb. He sat on the branch next to me. _

"_You alright, Monkey?" He asked._

_I nodded. "Just please get me down from here." And somehow, he jumped, landing perfectly on his feet, with me in his arms. _

**So, all of you who guessed that Irina was the crazy one, guess what- you were totally right! Wohoo! You get an imaginary cookie with some awesome imaginary milk! HEHE! Reviews make me write gooder! Thanks! Love ya'll! Next chapter comes next week! Who else is happy for Ali and Jazz? … I think I'm going to shut up now. **

**-LAYN**


	19. Tequila and Angels

**Chapter 19: Tequila and Angels **

**Yay! Another long and happy chapter! I promise that it is, in fact, pretty long! So, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! Also: review, review, review!**

**BPOV**:

"Hopefully, things can finally go back to normal." I said softly, cuddling up on the rug with Edward in front of the fireplace.

Edward kissed my forehead. "I have a good feeling about it." He whispered. I felt him release his grip on me. I turned around and saw him reach over and grab my guitar. Edward handed me the guitar and slid behind me, locking me between his legs. "Maybe it's time you play for you." He whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and looked at him then kissed his lips softly. I started to play as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

Edward was right. This was nice. It had been so long since I had played for me. I couldn't tell you the last time I just played without thinking about what song I should be writing or when my next concert was. I missed this so much.

For almost two hours straight, I just played random chords, making up melodies and rhythms, not even worrying about which words would match. After a while, Edward started to hum the melody I had been playing. I guess a song had come to him because he slowly started to sing.

"You and tequila make me crazy."

I stopped. "That's a really good lyric, hold on." I said and got up to get my song notebook.

Edward laughed. I sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to me. He got up and sat next to me. I started to play the melody again. After a while I had come up with something half-way decent.

"You run like poison my blood."

After hours of playing around, we finally had a whole song.

I laughed. I think that this was the best song Edward and I had ever written together.

"You know, we could probably sing this together on the talk show tomorrow." I told him.

"I think that's a great idea." He said and kissed my temple.

That night, the both of us went to bed pretty early. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. We fell asleep like that, and when I woke up, we were still in that same position. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only five, and we did not have to get up until at least eight. I closed my eyes once again, and fell peacefully back to sleep.

I was jolted awake by the alarm clock as Edward groaned into my hair. My hand started to search for the alarm, and when I hit the snooze button, I brought my hand back over my eyes. Edward nuzzled his head into my neck, holding me even closer than before.

"We have to get up." I told him.

"No." He answered.

"Edward, seriously: Angela is going to be here in like, twenty minutes."

Edward groaned again. "Fine, I guess I will get up then."

I laughed as he reluctantly pulled away from me, going to get dressed. I got up and went to my closet, trying to at least narrow down my options until Rosalie came to help me.

I was still looking in the closet when Edward walked out of the bathroom, wearing dark wash jeans, a white button down shirt with a dark green sweater on top.

There was a knock on the bedroom door just before Rosalie, Alice, and Angela walked in.

"Oh, thank God- you're decent!" Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes as she pushed past me to look at my clothes. She came out of the closet with a short and faded jean skirt and a cream colored off the shoulder sweater that was tight fitting and ended just half-way down my skirt. After I put it on, Alice handed me a thick brown belt that she hooked on my hips over the sweater.

Rosalie then started to work on my hair as Alice did my makeup. By the time they were done, we were just in time to leave the house. The three of us rushed down the stairs and out to the car after I slipped on some shoes.

When we got to the set, I was pacing around back stage. These talk shows always made me nervous, and I did not help that I had to announce to my fans why I had not released my new CD yet. Once again, we were way behind schedule.

I felt to arms around my waist and was suddenly brought to a stop.

"Calm down, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Edward whispered in my ear and laughed softly.

I nodded. "I know- I'm just really nervous."

"Isabella! Edward! It's time!" Kate called.

I took a deep breath and nodded as Edward grabbed hold of my hand after putting on a black suit jacket. We made our way to the performance stage they had at the set to get everything ready. The both of us were not doing anything special. Edward was going to play guitar while we both sang.

The person behind the camera gave us the sign, and Edward started to sing. Much to Edward's disappointment, I only sang back up on this song.

_Baby, here I am again  
>Kicking dust in the Canyon wind<br>Waiting for that sun to go down  
>Made it up Mulholland Drive<br>Hell bent on getting high  
>High above the lights of town<em>

'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy  
>Run like poison in my blood<br>One more night could kill me, baby  
>One is one too many, one more is never enough<p>

Thirty days and thirty nights  
>Been putting up a real good fight<br>And there were times I thought you'd win  
>It's so easy to forget<br>The bitter taste the morning left  
>Swore I wouldn't go back there again<p>

'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy  
>Run like poison in my blood<br>One more night could kill me, baby  
>One is one too many, one more is never enough<p>

When it comes to you  
>Oh, the damage I could do<br>It's always your favorite sins  
>That do you in<p>

'Cause you and Tequila make me crazy  
>Run like poison in my blood<br>One more night could kill me, baby  
>One is one too many, one more is never enough<p>

Never enough  
>You and Tequila<br>You and Tequila

The last chord hung in the air as the crowd cheered. We both stood up and waved to them.

We made our way to the interview area and sat next to each other on the sofa. The host, whose name was Sasha, greeted with a big smile.

"I'm sorry, but I see you two think about how cute your kids would be, I mean, come on. Would these two beautiful people not have adorable children?" She asked the crowd.

The all cheered as Edward and I just laughed.

Sasha then continued. "So, there is word that your next album, Isabella, will be with Edward. Is that true?" She asked.

"Yea, yes it is. Um, we were just writing and there were so many duos that we just decided to record an album together." I answered her.

She smiled. "How about a tour together," she inquired, scooting up a little to add effect.

I looked at Edward and then back to Sasha, but Edward answered for me. "It had come up in discussion, but it would just be kind of hard since I just resigned with the Titans," Edward had to stop because the whole crowd of women screamed. "Um, we just decided that we would do some concerts together when it didn't interfere with the games."

The rest of an interview was great until we got to the topic of my late album and the crazy rumors.

"So, Isabella, your new album is hitting stores in three days. It was supposed to actually come out in March, why was it postponed?" She asked.

I sighed. Just stick with what Kate told you, I chanted to myself. "Well, it's kind of a long story. There were actually a few things that happened with my family… um." I began, moving my bangs from my face, only to have them fall back again. "I actually had to go down to Phoenix to clear a few things up, and I was there a lot longer than initially planned, so my manager told me to just stay and calm down and that she would fix it. So, the only thing we could do was postpone the album since I wasn't done recording it." I explained to Sasha who was looking at me intently as I told my story.

"So, those rumors…" She started, leaving room for me to answer her.

"Well, I honestly don't know where they came from. Um, someone, somehow, figured out the codes to my website and started posting. We tried to get it down as soon as possible, but it was really too late." I told her.

She nodded. "I know rumors like that can be hard to prove wrong."

I nodded. "It is, but I know the truth, so it's not too bad." I said and leaned into Edward. "He knows too." I said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and gave me a kiss. The crowd aww-ed after me and Edward pulled away from the chaste kiss.

"Aren't these two so cute?" Sasha asked the audience.

The rest of the interview after that went by smoothly without any more awkward questions.

When we were released off the set, Rosalie left to visit Emmett on his set, and Kate and Angela went to get some lunch. Edward and I went back to the car and drove back to our place. I sat down on the sofa and kicked my feet up on the coffee table while Edward lay down with his head on my lap.

"Ugh," I groaned when I heard the phone ringing in the kitchen.

I tried to get up but Edward stopped me. "It's probably some stupid credit card company." He said.

"What if it isn't?" I asked.

"Well, that sucks for them." He mumbled and lay back down.

The phone stopped, but twenty minutes later rang again, and then another fifteen minutes later, and then ten.

"That's it, up, you." I told him and stood up, making him tumble on the ground.

"Babe," he complained.

"That sucks for you," I said, quoting him from earlier. I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella," I was greeted with Alice's too perky voice.

"Hey, Ali, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, yea, you have to come try your bridesmaid dress!" She sang.

I knew that I really should not complain. This was Alice's wedding after all. She should be happy, and I should be the nice maid of honor that she nodded and smiled. I guess today was one of those days that I had to fulfill my duties.

"Okay, Ali, just tell me where and when."

She told me to just go to her house since one of her good friends would be designing the dress. I somehow got the feeling that her 'good friend' was as talented as Vera Wang.

"I have to go help your sister." I told Edward as I walked through the living room and up the stairs so I could get some comfortable shoes.

"With what," he asked. "Is that not Jasper's job?"

"Unless Jasper plans on wearing a bridesmaid dress, which I really hope he doesn't, then no, he does not have to help her." I said and smiled.

I had now made it to the closet and grabbed a pair of flip flops. I was about to head out of the door when Edward stopped me.

"I love you." He said and gave me a kiss.

"I love you, too. I will see you later." I said, gave him one more last kiss then left.

I got to Alice's house, and Rose was just pulling up as I got out of my car.

"Do you have any idea what she wants these dresses to look like?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "None."

The both of us walked up the steps and knocked on the door, waiting for Alice to come out. She opened the door and smiled.

"Finally, you're here. I've been waiting all morning, come on." She said and pulled us into her house, then out the back door to her backyard design studio. I kid you not, she spent like seven-thousand dollars building it-building it! The furnishings weren't even included in that price.

Rosalie and I walked in the studio behind Alice and saw a really big, really tan guy with long black hair pulled into an elegant looking clip. He was wearing more rings than Liberace and nice lavender button down shirt with a navy blue suit. Rosalie fought back a laugh as Alice introduced him.

"Girls, this is my good friend Jake. Jake this is Bella and Rosalie." Alice introduced.

I smiled politely, and like Rosalie, tried to fight the giggle that wanted to escape my lips.

"Well, what lovely little canvases, oh the colors I could use for the two of you. The possibilities are absolutely endless." He cheered and clapped his big hands happily.

This time I really could not contain myself. I laughed and Rosalie joined in. When we sobered up, Alice looked at us with her hands on her tiny hips.

"Are you done?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yea, yea, I'm done- cross my heart." I promised.

She shook her head and let out a small giggle before turning to Jake. "Measure them," she commanded.

He nodded and grabbed a ruler thing from his back pocket. "Okay, ladies, stand up tall, ad no trying to make your selves skinnier by sucking in, it's pointless." He said.

After he got our measurements, he showed us the design, and Alice talked about the colors while Rosalie smiled and nodded like any other good bridesmaids would do. After hours of working out the details, Rosalie and I were free to go home.

"Was that as bad for you as it was for me?" Rosalie asked and let out a loud laugh.

I laughed to and shook my head. "Seriously, though. I am scared to see those dresses. That sketch was totally Gaga." I told her.

She nodded but shrugged. "It is Alice's wedding." She said.

After we hugged goodbye, I headed back home. When I walked into the house, I found Edward on the sofa asleep, a book lay open against his chest, and glasses still over his eyes.

I smiled softly and shook my head. Carefully, I took the book from his grasp and removed his glasses. I reached over him to get the blanket, but was pulled down by a strong arm.

"Have fun," Edward asked as he pulled me closer to his chest and grabbed the blanket I was going to get earlier.

"Yea," I said softly, and cuddled closer to his chest.

Edward draped the afghan over us and I was instantly warmed by both the blanket and Edward himself. I grabbed my purse that was on the floor and quickly took out my contacts and put them in their case before lying back down next to him.

We stayed like that for at least an hour and a half, not even saying a word, just holding each other. The clock soon stuck ten and cuddled closer to Edward and laid my head in one of arms that was on his chest. He took my other and intertwined out fingers.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Of course, baby, what is it?"

I took in a breath and looked up at him. "Why did you stay?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

I sighed. "Why didn't you just leave after the whole Irina thing? Wouldn't it have been easier to just walk away?" I asked.

That same question had been nagging at me for months. Surely, I wasn't anything special. Sure, I could, sing but that was about it. That was no reason to stick around.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you not realize how much I love you?" He asked.

"I just want to know why." I said softly, looking into his deep green eyes before hiding my head in my arm.

Edward shifted so that he was now kneeling front of me on the floor while I was still lying down, head still hidden.

"Hey," he whispered softly. "Look at me; I hate when you hide from me, Monkey."

I looked up at him hesitantly. His eyes held nothing but love and patience.

"Tell, me one reason why I wouldn't stay." He said.

Edward looked at me with soft eyes, waiting for an answer. There were a lot of reasons I could come up with, but I knew that Edward, being Edward would have a counter reason to everyone of mine. I sighed and shook my head, looking away from him.

**EPOV:**

Bella's question made me a little aggravated. I wasn't annoyed with Bella, more like aggravated with myself. Had I not told her everyday that I love her? The mere thought of leaving Bella made me want to scream. She was everything to me- she always was. Life was not the same without her.

I cannot even figure out I lived that long without Bella. I had told her countless times that I could not live without her. Had she not believed me?

I lifted her chin with my hand to make her look at me. Her eyes were weary.

"I love you, only you. I knew you weren't crazy. I can't live without you, Bella. You are the entire world to me. Don't you see that? Without, my life doesn't have any meaning left. Without you, I can't even breathe." I said.

Her tears fell silently, and Bella hung her head, resting it against my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She murmured.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love." I told her.

I stood up to full height, and Bella stood with me, her small body fitting perfectly with mine. She laid her head on my chest and looked up at me.

"You are my life now." I whispered to her.

"I love you, so much." She said and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

I grabbed her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, dancing to the songs that faintly played from the radio in the kitchen. It didn't matter if they were slow songs or not, we just danced, even to the ones about cheating- which is a lot of country songs. Soon, one came on that made Bella softly giggle into my shoulder. I don't know why she did; there was nothing funny about it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It just kind of sounds like us is all." She said.

I couldn't help but sing the lyrics softly in her ear when the intro instrumental finished.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?  
>It's kinda hard to talk right now<br>Honey, why you crying, is everything okay?  
>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<em>

Well, my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel<br>Hearing those words, it makes me weak

And I never want to say goodbye  
>But girl, you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
>And yes, I dreamt of you too<br>Does he know you're talking to me?  
>Will it start a fight?<br>No, I don't think she has a clue

Well, my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel<br>Hearing those words, it makes me weak

And I never want to say goodbye  
>But girl, you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel<br>Hearing those words, it makes me weak

And I never want to say goodbye  
>But girl, you make it hard to be faithful<br>Those lips

And I never want to say goodbye  
>But girl, you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel

I really don't know how long we continued to dance after that, but soon we were in the bedroom, about to go to sleep. Bella came out of the bathroom wearing one of my button down shirts and knew high socks.

I laughed.

She scowled at me. "My feet get cold," was her response.

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too because I _know _that you were most definitely thinking about it." She answered.

I laughed again as Bella ran to the bed and jumped under the covers. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

After a while, I heard Bella's deep, even breathing and knew she had now fallen asleep. I watched her for a while, but sleep soon overtook me.

I woke up to the sun streaming in my face through the curtains, and the bed empty on the side of me. I got up and used the bathroom before walking downstairs to see if Bella was there. I stared wide-eyed at what I saw before laughing hysterically.

IMPORTANT: IS ABOUT MY STORIES HERE ON THE SITE! **I will be posting my original story on Fanfction's sister site- fiction press after i am done this one. Once the story has gone up on that site, I will not be back on fanficiton until it is done, so for those of you who are waiting on Silent Sweetheart, it will be a while before i post it. Probably about next April or May. Also, about the profile pics- i am so sorry they are not up- i lost the links. so if i find them i will post them. Thanks! Love ya'll!**

**-Layn**


	20. Writing and Weddings

Chapter 20:

**Seriously guys: I am in like full depression mode. I can't function without reviews. I tried my best with this chapter, but I just don't know anymore. Please, please review. I don't care if you tell me that m story totally sucks. Tell me to kill somebody off. Tell me you absolutely love it. Just tell me something. If you don't tell me how you feel about it, I am never going to improve. So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Don't worry though; I might could be able to still love you. On with the story: **

**BPOV: **

Things had been kind of hectic in the days leading up to the release of my book. Three months had passed since the day I walked in the living room and saw Edward totally getting into some chick flick that was on television. I was never going to let him live that one down.

September came, and so did my birthday. So do my book release. Kate insisted we release it on my birthday in Seattle since it was near my hometown.

So, here Edward and I were, driving toward the location that the release would take place. I felt like I was about to puke. Never, never in my life had I ever felt this nervous. I didn't feel this way at my first concert, when I had my first CD release, or when I performed in front of Edward. This book was so important to me.

_Belonging with You_ was a teensy bit cliché, but I was so proud of it. It was basically the same overdone story of how a girl and boy are separated, then meet again and fall in love. Only this story includes football players, evil ex-fiancées, and insane sisters who kill their fathers. Oh, yes, Irina killed my father… not that has anything to do with the book… Okay, so I wrote an autobiography. Sue me. I was proud of my story, as I have said before. It was not technically my autobiography since I changed the character names and made it a lot more dramatic, but still.

We reached the location, and Edward helped me out of the car. I breathed out as we walked in and saw multiple people chit-chatting over drinks. Alice was in the corner and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"You okay," Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm just… nervous."

Edward chuckled and kissed my nose. "Would it help if I told you that you look absolutely stunning?" He asked, commenting on my strapless black dress and red long-sleeved lace shrug.

"It may." I teased.

He grinned. "Well, Miss Swan, you look, absolutely miraculous tonight, and I don't think that I will be able to keep my hands off of you."

I giggled and blushed. "Stop it you, or I am never going to be able to say my mini speech thingy thing-thing."

"Your mini speech thingy thing-thing: I swear, Bella, sometimes you're so out there."

I smiled. "You know you love me."

"That I do."

Just then, Kate came get me and told me it was time. I reluctantly let go of Edward and walked toward the front of everyone. When Kate made her introduction, I was handed the first printed copy of my book. I damn near freaking crying right now.

"Never in my life have I ever felt this good, not even when I won artist of the year." I said into the microphone softly. The crowd laughed. What the hell was so funny? I was about to die up here. "First, I just want to thank my guardian angel that I got up these stairs without killing myself in these heels." Once again, the crowd laughed. I saw Alice and Rosalie scowl. "Um, I would just really like to thank everyone who helped me through this whole process- the editors, the publishers… Kate, ya'll are the best. Also, a huge thank you to my mom and dad who I know are watching me tonight. My best friends, Ali, Rose, Jazz, and Em- ya'll are, well, ya'll are- ya'll. That's all I can say about that," I said and smiled, knowing they would probably get me back for that one later. "Most of all I want to thank my wonderful boyfriend, for actually keeping sane, sober, and serene throughout this whole entire process and for encouraging me when I was just about ready to quit. You all of no idea how much this really means to me. Thank all of you so much." I finished up my little speech and walked down the steps of the makeshift stage they had set up.

Alice was waiting and gave me a huge hug. "The only reason I'm letting that comment go is because I am impressed by your outfit."

"I am twenty-three. I think I can dress myself." I defended.

Rosalie then stole me from Alice and hugged me tight- looks like Emmett's bear hugs were rubbing off on her. "I agree with Alice. I am so proud of you."

Next was Jasper and God bless me- Emmett. He had me in a bone crushing hug that made me think that Big Foot would gentler. "You did well, Monkey Shine."

"Thanks, Emmett." I told him after he released me.

Edward was next, and for the rest of the night, he didn't let me go. He walked around right beside me as people congratulated me, and I mingled. Soon, the people cleared out, and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I all decided to go out to get a bite or watch a movie since it was my birthday.

We ended up going to grab a small dinner at one of my favorite restaurants in Seattle. Then we went to see a movie.

"What are we seeing, Birthday Girl?" He asked.

"Um, I am not sure." I said.

"What about that one? The guy in it looks hot." Alice commented.

"I love you, too, babe." Jasper said. Alice giggled and kissed his cheek before whispering something in his ear, causing him to waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Rosalie stuck a finger in her mouth, pretending to choke herself. I laughed and swatted her arm while Emmett got the tickets. We all went straight to the movie theatre, not wanting to get full on snacks since Alice wanted ice cream after the movie.

I had no idea what I had watched because during the duration of those two hours, Edward's hand never left my skin. It was on my arm, my leg, my face, my neck, practically anywhere. The man was going to be death of me.

The six of us made our way out of the theatre and starting walk across the street to the ice cream parlor.

"So who actually watched that movie?" Emmett asked. Only Emmett would practically ask everyone if they were making out during the movie.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head and rolled her eyes before laughed softly at him.

We all walked into the parlor and went up to the counter.

"Why don't you go get a seat?" Edward asked.

"But you don't know what ice cream I want. It gets pretty complicated." I said seriously. Really, I liked my ice cream a certain way. Only I knew how to order it.

"It's ice cream, Monkey, I think I can handle it. Superman, remember?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes before he laughed and swatted my behind. "Get. " He instructed.

I walked away backwards. "Watch it, Mister." I warned playfully.

He grinned before shaking his head and turning to the person at the counter.

I sat down, praying to God that I at least got a plain coffee ice cream. I looked around and saw the parlor sold only one brand ice cream. Since when did they have Blue Bell in Seattle? I thought that it was only in the south. I shrugged to myself, then looked towards the door, seeing a Rosalie looking at a bag of chips longingly I laughed and got up from my seat.

"How long as it been since you actually ate a potato chip?" I asked her.

"Bella, this is Zapp's! Zapp's!" Rosalie practically yelled. "Don't you know that if you leave Louisiana line you can barely find these?"

"Am I supposed to know what that even is?" I asked, scared of the Cajun Swamp People version of Rosalie making her appearance for the first time in a long time.

Rosalie stared wide eyed and opened mouthed. "You have been living in the south four how long and you don't know what Zapp's taste like? Oh, we are about to try that right now." Rosalie said and grabbed a bag from each of the five flavors they had.

I looked with wide eyes at the names. They weren't looking to mild. Cajun Crawtator- I did not event want to know where that name came from, Voodoo Gumbo- that was kind of freak if you ask me, Regular, Jalapeno , and Mesquite Barbeque.

Alice looked at the chips questioningly. 'What's that?"

"Not, you too? Oh, Lord." Rosalie the Ragin' Cajun was now fully making her appearance- backwoods swamp accent and all.

Just then the boys showed up, and Jasper's eyes lit up. "I haven't seen those since I left Texas."

"Finally, someone knows about Zapp's. Nobody eats any ice cream until they try these." Rosalie said forcefully.

She opened the Voodoo Gumbo bag, and Alice and I took a chip since the guys had their hand full with the ice cream. I hesitantly ate the chip and felt my eyes grow wide. Got dammit that was pepper. I beckoned Edward toward me and he handed me my ice cream. I quickly got some into my mouth before looking at Rosalie.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"What, come on they are _not _pepper." She said, eating some of the ice cream Emmett had gotten her.

I looked down at mine and smiled. It was a white chocolate dipped waffle cone with Mocha Madness Blue Bell ice cream and raspberries mixed throughout.

"You remembered my favorite." I said. Edward took a seat next to me, eating his own plain vanilla cone. He shrugged. "What kind of vanilla is that?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

Edward's eyes went wide, suddenly seeming to remember my first favorite ice cream after raspberry-coffee is Homemade Vanilla.

He smiled innocently. "Not Homemade." He said and started to eat a little quicker.

"Boy, you better let me taste yours, yea." I advised.

"You won't like it. It tastes horrible." He said and took a huge bite.

"Bull. Please, I'll let you taste mine." I said, knowing full well that he would never try mine.

He scrunched his nose in disgust. "Like I would even think about trying that," Edward said and kissed the tip of my nose. His lips were freezing from the ice cream.

"Hey, guess what I have big news." Rosalie said as she sat down from using the bathroom.

"What, that you are madly in love with me? I know, baby, most people are. No need to freak out." Emmett said cockily and smiled, resting an arm behind Rosalie in the circle booth we were sitting at.

Rosalie rolled her eyes then gave Emmett as kiss. "Shut up, you big goof. Everyone knows I love you already." Rosalie said.

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They reminded me of an old married couple who had been married forever. It funny, Alice and Jasper were so in love and never fought, sure they joked, but not like Rosalie and Emmett. Then there was me and Edward who were stuck somewhere in between those four.

Emmett smiled. "Just tell them, beautiful."

"I'm kinda sorta probably gonna be having a baby in a few months." Rosalie confessed, well more like squealed.

Alice stared at her in horror. "I'm happy for you, I really am. I can't wait to help you pick out nursery colors, but um, how are you ever going to fit into your bridesmaid dress? I mean, there is not enough time for you to get it altered with the wedding only a week away, and I don't want to sound selfish because the only reason I'm worried is because I'm worried about your thoughts towards how you are going to look." Alice said quickly.

"Alice, I doubt I'll get that big in a week." Rosalie said and laughed. "Besides, there are always safety pins."

Alice went from a look of horror to a look of shear mortification and dissatisfaction.

(***BWCY***)

"This not freaking possible, I fit this damn dress last week!" Rosalie screamed angrily.

The bridesmaids' dresses were a dark, rich purple. The neck line was a plunging v. The thick traps were gathered on the shoulder with a little diamond clip. They were satin, and a straight down to the knee with a few pleats and a pocket on each side.

"I told that there was more of a difference between four and a half and six than you think." Alice said and clicked her tongue.

"Calm down, Rose. I learned this trick back when I was doing bar gigs." I told her and got out a bobby pin.

It wasn't the stomach of the dress that was the problem. It was the bust. There was nothing we had not tried. Everything either did not work, or Alice didn't approve. Thank God she wasn't a Bridezilla. We would have a big problem, especially since it was the big day today.

"When a dress showed too much and I knew that there were going to be a lot of guys at the bar, I would use a bobby pin instead of a safety pin. It is a lot less subtle, and it make the dress look like it was made that way since it gathers the fabric." I said and slid the bobby pin over the two flap of fabric that barely covered her breasts.

"You are a wedding saver, Bella. That's actually cute." Alice said and smiled.

A knock on the door interrupted our talk, and Carlisle walked in and smiled at Alice. "It's time, sweetheart." He told her. "You look beautiful." He added as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Daddy." Alice said then smiled at Rose and me. "Are you girls ready?"

Rose and I nodded then laughed.

We all walked out of the room we were getting ready in. The wedding was being held in a huge plantation that reminded me of a castle. Everything was refined and elegantly decorated. The wedding itself would be outside, but the reception after was going to be inside.

The walk down the aisle, for the bridesmaids at least, was actually choreographed. We weren't dancing or anything, it was just different. There were two stair cases, so when the music starts, Rosalie and I were going to go down each one of the stair cases at the same time, then Rosalie and Emmett were going to go to the steps in front of the pastor, then Edward and I. Alice was going to be walking down the steps alone, then Carlisle would meet at her at the bottom, then would continue down to where the pastor was.

The wedding had been gorgeous. I think Jasper had been near tears when saying his vows, Alice had been crying since her walk down the aisle.

The whole after party screamed Alice. The roses were bright, and the decorations were glittery. It wasn't over done, but it was definitely every little girl's dream.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked as he held out a hand, slightly bowed.

I giggled. "Of course, fine sir." I answered.

"Have I told you how completely beautiful you look?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "You're ridiculous."

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer. The song changed to something more upbeat, and Rosalie soon stole me from Edward. She pulled me to the center of the dance floor, and the two of us along with Alice started to dance, not even caring what we looked like. After about three of four songs, the DJ announced that Alice would be throwing the bouquet.

All of the single girls crowded towards the middle of the floor, and Alice sent the bouquet flying, right over to Rosalie. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett's face in shock, like everything with Rosalie being pregnant had just hit him.

The rest of the night really fun and interesting- of course, with the six of us present, there could not be a dull moment. It was proven impossible multiple times already.

As Jasper and Alice left the reception, Edward pulled me towards the car, and I reluctantly followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he passed up the car and went towards the woods.

"I want to take a walk with my beautiful girlfriend, is that so wrong?" He asked.

I nodded. "It is at two AM, while walking in the woods. Besides, I'm tired." I complained.

Edward shook his head. "Come here, you, and stop complaining." He told me a laughed.

Before I knew what he was doing. He had me on his back, walked in a gait. Déjà vu washed over me as I remembered what happened on the night Edward and I went to the club. I giggled and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, Edward stopped. I looked up from his neck and saw why he stopped.

"Damn," was all Edward said as he stared at what was before us.

I got off his back and walked into the beautiful clearing that was overflowing with bluebonnets and butter cups. White clovers made appearances every once in a while somewhere.

"This is beautiful." I told him as I went to the middle and sat down.

Edward sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me down to lie down next to him. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, I was lying in the sun, bluebonnets as my pillows, Edwards arm as my comforter. It was heaven.

The morning dew was making the grass and wildflowers stick to my skin, but I didn't mind. The sun was just coming up, and when I fished out my phone, I saw that it was seven: five hours of sleep. Was that normal? For me to have only five hours of sleep, but not feel at all tired. I didn't think it was, or maybe it was just because of Edward's presence.

When Edward woke up, we figured that we had better go before our phones started going off, but we made sure that we knew exactly where this place was. We would come back one day.

**Okay, so now that that is finally over, I have some news, and I have a question. First- my question- how do you think the story should end? Should they get married and end or should they get married, have a kind then end? Either way, the end is nearing. Maybe about five or six chapters left**

**-LAYNIE **


	21. The Christmas Package

Chapter 21: Starting Dreams

BPOV:

One year, one whole entire freaking year; I still can't believe Edward and I made it this far. Between delusional exes, crazy siblings (literally), I didn't believe we would ever get passed a first date, but we did. Edward planned on taking me out, but I persuaded him to just stay home and cuddle with me. Honestly, I was looking forward to our night of relaxing.

It had been too long since we had actually sat down and relaxed. After the wedding, everything seemed to be played in fast forward. I always had concerts and interviews, or Edward always had practice and games. It was just so hectic.

My book was doing great on the shelves, and I gone to a few signings. I loved to see how much my fans liked the book. It made me want to write more. I tried to talk Kate into letting me take a little break in music and let me write- it didn't end well. Let's just say, I won't be going to be fighting with Kate for a while now. For such a skinny girl, that chick was freaking strong.

I felt two strong arms sneak around my waist, and I squealed in surprise. I craned my neck and looked at Edward's face. He gave me a soft kiss and smiled.

"What did I tell you about the kitchen?" He asked.

"No, you can't take me away from my kitchen." I complained as he threw me over the shoulder and hauled me to the sofa.

"No, kitchen today, you are going to relax, my love." He said as he grabbed the phone and ordered some Chinese food.

About twenty minutes later, the bell rang and Edward went to go get the food. He came back and sat on the floor in front of the sofa and me. He reached behind him and handed me a takeout carton. I reached around him and grabbed some chopsticks and started to eat. Once I was full, I gave the rest of my food to Edward. The man's stomach was a freaking bottomless pit. God only knows how he stays in shape. He plays football, sure, but dang- the man never stops. I always laughed when my mom would complain about my dad running up her grocery bill. Now I know how she felt.

I rested my head on the arm of the sofa, and rested a hand in Edward's hair, twirling it with my fingers. A few minutes later, Edward was done and he put in a movie, and then came to sit on the sofa. I sat up, and when he once again got situated, I laid back down, my head resting in his lap. The opening credits rolled in and I "awed".

"You would really watch this for me?" I asked as I watched Julia Roberts say her first few lines in Steel Magnolias.

"It is your favorite, isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded and looked up at him. "I love you."

He laughed. "I love you too."

Halfway through the movie, we somehow ended up on the floor, my sitting in between Edward's legs, my arms resting on his knees, his arms around my waist. When it got to the part where Shelby almost dropped little Jack, I was in tears. I knew how it was going to end, and every time I watched it I bawled like a baby. I guess it's just one of those movies that you just loved but hated at the same time.

By the time they pulled the plug on Shelby, my throat was raw from holding in the tears, and my eyes burned. Edward's head was rested on my shoulder, and he gave it a light kiss. The ending finally came, and I laughed when the dingy religious one went into labor. It was one of my favorite parts. And the husband that was dressed up as a rabbit- it was _so_ priceless.

When the movie ended, we shut off the television, and Edward lit the fireplace. He then went into the kitchen for desert. I cuddled in an afghan that Esme had sent over not long ago, and watched as the fire's flames flickered brightly.

Edward sat down beside me and handed me a plate of chocolate cake with coffee ice cream. I took a bite and smiled.

"This is so good." I told him.

Once we were done, Edward reached out a hand for me to take. I took his hand and stood up. He gave me a deep and passionate kiss. It portrayed so much emotion. Everything he had seemed to pour out into this kiss. Every feeling, every word, and every thought- it was all there.

"I have a question for you." Edward stated softly.

I nodded. "Okay."

"I love you more than anything. I've loved you since the day I was sixteen, and I just refused to see it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to have you in every single way humanly possible. So," he started as he knelt on one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

I gasped, trying to figure this out. I looked down at him. "Seriously," I asked him.

"Seriously," he said and swallowed thickly.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, yes, yeah!" I said, getting a little louder each time I said yes.

"Thank God." He said and stood up engulfing me in a tight hug, nearly sending me into a full on back bend. I wrapped my arms around my neck and he picked me up, twirling me around.

He set me down and pulled a ring out of his pocket. I gasped as I saw it.

"How did you know that it was the one I wanted?"

"A very perky little bird may have let it slip." He said as he slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

It was a white gold ring with three big square cut diamond in the middle, and smaller diamonds wrapping all the way around the band.

He looked back down at me, but I was still looking at the ring. "It's so beautiful." I whispered.

"It's nothing compared to you." I didn't move my head, but I raised my right hand and laid it over his mouth.

"You are going to ruin this moment with your cheesiness. Shut up." I said.

"And telling your fiancée to shut up isn't ruining the moment."

I finally looked up at him and smiled. "I think I can get used to calling you my fiancée."

"How do you feel about Mrs. Cullen?"

My eyes lit up, even I knew. "Isabella Swan Cullen- I like it. And I'm sure my fans will too."

"So you are going to take my name in your music?" He asked.

"Of course, I mean I know that a lot of singers don't, but I want to- like June Carter Cash."

He laughed. "So I guess that make me Johnny." He said.

"I suppose it does." I said and smiled at him.

"I would walk the line for you." He said and gave me a kiss.

# (****BWCY****) #

"Edward can you grab these boxes for me, darlin'?" I called down from the stairs.

Edward ran upstairs. "Which ones," He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Since we're decorating the tree, I could only assume it would be the one labeled Christmas Ornaments." He said sarcastically.

Edward rolled his eyes and swatted my behind before he bent down to grab all three of the ornament boxes.

"Show off," I muttered.

He winked and started to walk down the steps. I closed the attic door and followed him down to the living room. Edward momentarily lost his footing, but he quickly caught himself.

"I swear to God, you break my ornaments, I'll break your face and cut you off for the rest of eternity." I said.

Edward set the boxes on the floor next to the Christmas tree. He grabbed my waist as I was passing by him. "You like threatening my, don't you?"

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "It's the highlight of my life."

He smiled and released me. I walked toward one of the plastic boxes that held the ornaments and started to get to work. Edward started to help with the tree, and within a few hours, we had the whole tree done.

I grabbed the angel that was supposed to be on the top and looked at Edward.

"Can you give me a boost?" I asked.

He held his arms out, and I walked into them. He lifted me up so I could put the angel on the top.

He put me down, and went to the electric plug on the wall. "Let's see if it works." He said.

When he plugged in the wire, the white lights made our green faux Christmas tree glow. I wanted a real one, but the minute we started looking, my allergies started to kick in so fake tree it was. The ornaments were all a dark garnet color. The ribbon wrapped around the tree was shiny gold.

"Yay, it works." I cheered.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "That it does." He said and kissed my shoulder softly.

I looked up at him and smiled. Then, the door bell rang.

Edward pulled away from me and went to go get it. I went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Emmett pushed past Edward and sat on the bar. I cleared my throat. He pouted and slipped down from the bar, and then sat on a stool. Rosalie walked in the kitchen and gave me a hug. Her baby bump was now visible, and she loved to show it off.

"Hey, do you need any help?" She asked.

This had been a newly started tradition of ours. Every Saturday since Edward and Jasper's last game, we had all met at Edward and my house to have dinner and hang out.

"Can you cut the potatoes for the soup?" I asked her.

She nodded and started to work. Edward and Emmett sat at the bar talking. After a few minutes, Alice barged in the house, not even bothering to knock. Edward shook his head at his sister's antics and shook Jasper's hand, doing that weird guy-hug thing.

Alice took out the cookies she had brought and went to set them on the dining room table. Emmett tried to steal one, but Alice swatted his hand away. I announced that the food was ready, so we headed to the dining room.

Dinner started uneventfully, but then Alice and Emmett got into a fight, which then evolved into a full on food fight.

"Jesus Christ! You two are acting like two year olds!" I yelled. Then, food came flying to me. I ducked, so it ended up hitting Edward. He wiped the wiped the potato off of his cheek and narrowed his eyes at me and Emmett who had thrown the food in the first place. He got and went into the kitchen, and came back holding something behind him.

I got up out of my chair and backed away from him.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked as he slowly approached me.

Emmett stood in front of me. "Come on, man. It's not even her fault." Emmett defended.

Edward laughed as he took out a can of whipped cream and reached behind Emmett, grabbed me, and squirted it in my hair.

I screamed as everyone else laughed. "Edward! That is totally not necessary!" I yelled as I jumped on his back trying the get the can of whipped cream. He only brought me to living room and plopped me on the sofa.

"Behave in there, you two." Emmett called to us.

I rolled off the sofa and started to wrestle to get the can from his hands. After a minute or two, I felt someone else, trying to get the can away from Edward. I looked and saw Alice. We grinned.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Come on, seriously?" I asked as Edward once again held up my Algebra project too high for me to reach. _

_I jumped up and tried to grab it, but he just stood up on his the tip of his toes. "Please, come on. Coach is going to be pissed if I don't turn in my project on the due date." I said._

_Edward shook his head. "Nope, I don't think so. Take what you said back."_

"_I will not."_

"_You were being mean, and don't you know that it is not nice to be mean, Monkey?" He asked._

_I pouted and batted my eye lashes. _

"_No going to work." He said. _

"_I will not take back calling you an arrogant pretty boy. It's true, you jerk. I wasn't being mean, I was stating simple facts you jerk. Now, give me my math project." I begged. _

_He shook his head. "I do not appreciate the hostility I am hearing in your voice right now, that can't be healthy." _

"_Grr," I screamed and jumped on his back._

"_Holy crap, crazy chick, get off of me." He yelled. _

"_Not until you give me my project." _

_Edward rolled on top of me, and then got up, but I grabbed his feet. He slipped and was now lying on his stomach. I got up and sat on his back, trying to grab the papers in his hand. Edward rolled over so he was on his back with me beneath him. _

"_Ow, get off of me, you idiot!" _

"_Get your legs from around my waist first!"_

_Just then, I felt more wait get added to the top of Edward. He groaned. "Get off of me, Tinker Bell." _

"_Not until you give Bella her paper back." She grumbled and tried to get my project. _

_Somehow, we both ended up on top of Edward and had gotten my project when Carlisle walked in. He shook his head. "Son, why do you let those girls get the best of you? You outweigh the both of them combined?" _

_Edward looked at his father disbelievingly. "I can't hit a girl." _

*END FLASHBACK*

We finally grabbed the can, and by the time we were finished fighting, it was obvious that we all needed to take a shower. Alice went into the guest bathroom, Edward went into the basement bathroom, and I went into the master bath.

When I was all cleaned up, I walked into the living room to see that Alice was already done washing up.

I sat down on the sofa and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I looked down to see if I was fully dressed, and I was.

"Nothing," they all said and went back to staring at the television.

"Ya'll, tell me what's up; it is not nice to keep a secret."

Alice frowned. "You got a package from a certain someone. Um, we didn't think you should open up, but it is up to you." She said.

I sighed and stood up and went to the front door, and picked up the package.

I went into the living room and sat down next to Edward who had just walked back in when I had.

"You don't have to open it if you don't want to." He said.

I shook my head. "No, I have to do this." I said and took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

I opened the cardboard box and picked up the Styrofoam box that had been in that one. I lifted the lid, and gasped at what I saw.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and cried softly. He only held me tight, whispering softly in my hair.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I am so sorry for that this update was so late, but I had exams and projects and all that other good stuff, but Christmas holidays are here, so I will be right back on track. So, tell me what you think the package is and who it is from! He-he, I can't wait to here who and what. **

**TWITTER: evangelvamp511 or CasterVamp**

**Love ya'll! -Layn**


	22. More Gifts

Chapter 22: BWCY

BPOV:

Everyone had now left, but I still looked at the box as if it were Satan himself. It practically was. Edward would kiss my temple every now and then telling me that I was okay, but I really didn't believe him. I didn't know how this package could have been sent. Did the hospital not have security? Did they not check what that bitch was sending to me? Was it even really her who sent it to me? I was freaking out, and I did not know how to calm myself down.

I stood up and picked up the cardboard box that had been sent to me from Irina and threw it into the fire. I was burning it all. I didn't care that I was burning the only good memories I ever had with my sister. She wasn't even my sister. She had drugged my own father- she killed her own blood at the age of eighteen. She was just a girl I knew growing up.

I still can't believe what she had done. She actually had the nerve to send me mom's wedding dress that she had worn at her own wedding. The dress was in tatters- completely ruined. I don't what she had done to it, but there was no use to even try to save it. The lace had now turned an ugly yellow color; the satin looked as if someone had ripped it. The tool was in even worse condition. It actually made me want to cry. And the note, that damn note:

_Dear Sister,_

_I know you must hate me right now, and I want you to know that I was just doing what was best. You are so self-centered that I just had to teach a lesson, instead it backfired… pity. I would like you to know that you better watch yourself. Sooner or later, you may end up like mother's dress. Just watch your back, baby sister. I'll always be one step ahead._

_-Irina _

Like I keep on saying, she is a bitch, a very frightening bitch. Edward kept on promising me that he would never let anyone get even near hurting me, but I was still terrified. Irina was crazy, and there was no telling what she would do to get me out of the way. I just wanted all of this to be over.

I went back to sit next to Edward. I sat straight, looking at my mother's wedding dress that was not lying on the coffee table in front of the two of us. Edward rubbed small circles on my back, trying to calm me down.

"How could she? How could she be so vile? Is swear to God if I ever see that bitch again I am going to-," I began, but Edward cut me off.

"Hey, hey- it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

I shook my head."She's not going to stop, Edward. I don't know how anyone will be able stop her. If Irina has any type of genes that she has inherited from this family, it is definitely both her voice _and _her determination. I know I did grow up with her." I told him softly.

He put an arm around me and pulled me close. "I won't let her get near you. I refuse to see you anything like you were again."

I nuzzled my head into the crook of neck and wrapped my arms around his torso. Every point of my body was touching his.

"I love you." I told him softly.

"I love you, too."

# (***BWCY***) #

"I don't see what the problem is!" I countered as Edward glared at me.

"The problem is that if you actually go through with this glorious little plan of yours, you can get seriously hurt. Do you even realize how stupid this is?" He asked me.

I groaned. "Just let me see her once."

"Bella, I do not want to have to bail you out of jail if you 'accidently' kill her." Edward said, using air quotes, and then he went on. "Besides, this isn't your fight to fight."

"Bull crap it isn't my fight. If that bitch ex of yours has the audacity to actually claim that you are the father of her baby, then she needs to get taught a lesson. I love you, Edward, but darlin', we both know that you are too much of a gentleman to just tell her to just… ugh! Just tell her to _fuck OFF!_" I begged him.

"Okay, okay, you're right about that, but I will not, and I repeat, _not_, let you pay Jane a little visit!"

"Look, you must be forgetting that I am, in fact involved because of Tyler. You do realize that he is the birth father as much as Jane refuses to believe it!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "I just don't know why she brings this up, _after _the baby is already born." I said softly.

I still couldn't believe that Jane had actually made those kinds of accusations towards Edward. Exactly one week after Edward and I revealed our relationship to the public, Jane came out with the bomb that her and Tyler's baby was actually not Tyler's baby. You guessed it; she said that Edward was the baby's father. Then I somehow got dragged into the crap because of Tyler. I had never really known how one thing could make everything come out, well now I know. And the reason's name is Jane Voltouri. God, I hate that girl.

So, now Edward is accused of being the baby's father, and I am dragged in, also being accused of being pregnant with Tyler's kid after an affair. I'M NOT EVEN PREGNANT! I was in a size four for crying out loud! The accusations were made about a month ago, right after the night Edward proposed in November. It was December twentieth. I realize that if I were pregnant that I really wouldn't be showing, but it still pissed me off: royally.

Edward walked over to where I was standing by the counter in the kitchen. He gently rubbed my arms, and then kissed the top of my head. "I'm going to fix this, I promise." He whispered.

"How, Edward? How are you going to fix this? I mean, we're getting married in three months." I said, trying to keep the anger tears from flowing down my face.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on the top of my head as I rested a hand on his shoulder and twisted pieces of his hair the other.

Thankfully, everything with Irina had been settled. She was now in a padded cell, right where she belonged. I talked to Charlotte every now and then to see how she was handling living with Laurent. She seemed to be soaking up the attention from everyone she met with him. He had brought her everywhere from Europe to Asia. She had seen more of the world in a year than I have in my whole life.

"It just seems to never end, doesn't it?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded against his chest. Edward effortlessly lifted me up and brought me to the living room. We cuddled on the sofa for an immeasurable amount of time. We didn't talk, we just held each other. Soon, I heard Edward's soft snoring, so I got up as quietly as I could and gently tried to pry myself out of Edward's grip.

I went upstairs into my dressing room that had recently been converted into the wedding planning room. I walked around, looking at the plans we had made. Edward and I had decided on March twelfth for the wedding. We didn't know why that seemed like the perfect date, but it just… did. It would still be cool, but it would be starting to warm up. We were going to get married in Seattle at Esme and Carlisle's house. Their parlor could probably fit five hundred, but we had decided that we wanted a small wedding with just close friends and family. Too bad that Edward's family was huge. We ended up having a semi small wedding of two hundred and fifty. We weren't worried though. The house was more than big enough.

I looked through the flowers that sat on the table, waiting to be made into practice bouquets. The colors were purple and pink, much to Edward's dismay. But what the bride wants, the bride gets. Now, the colors weren't really that important because of what the wedding party was wearing. The guys were wearing all black pants and black shirts and vests with a silver tie. The girls were wearing long black bridesmaid dress with a silver ribbon under the bodice. It was elegant yet simple. The only purple and pink was going to be the bouquets and tiny bit of decorations.

I heard the door open behind me and shortly after felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into Edward and looked up at his face.

He smiled down at me and gave me a light kiss. Then he looked at all the decorations and looked down at me thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you want his huge princess wedding?" He asked.

I turned around in his arms. "What are you suggesting?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I just want t make sure that this is what you want. I mean I know when you were younger you would complain whenever Alice talked about wanting a big white wedding."

I thought for a moment and nodded. "All my life, people have wanted me to do this their way, to do that someone else's way. For the first time in my life, I feel like I am finally in control in something. Now don't get me wrong and think that the only reason I'm going through with this is for the ceremony because it isn't. I want this because I want the world to know that we're together until death do us part. And I admit at moments I feel like, yeah maybe it would easier to runaway, but I feel like I owe this to myself. Because I could tell how much my mom regretted not going through with the princess wedding with my dad- she didn't think that she wanted it at the time, but she did. I want this because I don't want to look back and regret any of the times I have had with you." I said softly.

Edward smiled down at me, and then grimaced. "The purple and all," he asked like a child trying to get out doing the dishes.

I laughed. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, the purple and all."

"The things I do for you," he said and shook his head.

"But you love me." I said sweetly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That I do." Edward said as he rested his lips against mine.

The door bell rang from downstairs, and I groaned. Edward smiled down at me. "And that would be your Christmas present." He said as he began to walk downstairs.

"Edward, I told you not to get me anything." I complained.

He only kept on his way towards downstairs. "Think of it as an apology towards me by accepting this."

"What exactly am I apologizing for?" I asked as I followed him towards the front door.

He turned around and pushed me back into the living room. "For having a pink and purple freaking wedding- now stay." He said.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I was proud of my pink and purple wedding. Edward had told me whatever I wanted, so when I asked which color I liked, he said and I quote "Whatever you want, Bella, love." He needs to make up his mind. Either he wants to make the big decisions, or he doesn't. It's too late to go and change it now though.

I plopped down on the sofa and I could hear Edward talking to what sounded like Emmett. I turned on the television, thinking that they were just going to the gym or play pool downstairs. But instead, I heard the door close and only one set of feet making their way towards the living room.

"Was that Em?" I called, looking at the television.

"Yea, he just came to drop something off." I could hear the smile in his voice, so I turned around and squealed- like a freaking fan girl at one of my concerts.

"Oh my God," I said as I ran up to Edward and looked at the puppy in his hands.

"I wanted to give her to you before we left for my parent's tomorrow." He told me.

I laughed as the little dog nuzzled her nose in my hand. "Does she have a name?" I asked as I took the puppy from his hands.

He shook his head. "I thought you would want to name her."

I scratched the puppy between her ears and she sneezed as I giggled. "What about Lady Ella?" I asked him.

"Lady Ella?" Edward asked and laughed.

"Yes because she looks like Lady from Lady and the Tramp. And her fur is black and curly like Elvis, so Ella." I explained.

Edward laughed and shook his head amusedly. "It's perfect." He said.

"What kind of dog is she anyway?" I asked.

"She is a King Charles Spaniel." He said.

I looked at her little brown eyes and fell even more in love with her than I already was. "She is so cute." I said and sat down on the sofa with the little puppy in my arms.

Edward sat next to me.

"Can we take her to your parents' house?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I don't think that neither Esme nor Carlisle will mind."

Ella licked my cheek and I giggled.

Edward kissed my temple. "But you should know there are more presents."

I groaned. "You really did not have to spend that much money on me. I mean you bought me a ring and a dog and now you're getting more stuff that probably cost a fortune."

Edward chuckled. "Well, I will promise you that the present I got you, you will love. And you will also be pleased to know that it was not much compared to what I wanted to spend."

"Why am I not comforted by that fact?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Possibly because you are just Bella," he said.

Ella barked and tried to get my attention by putting her little paw on my chest and nuzzling my face with her nose.

I petted her little nose and leaned into Edward just as the opening credits to the Titanic opened. I groaned.

"Turn this crap off."

Edward laughed and switched to the next channel. "Not that I'm thrilled that you aren't making me watch the most idiotic chick flick in history, but why do you hate the Titanic so much?' He asked.

"Because they all die, and everyone knows that they die. Why watch a movie when you know the freaking ending. Plus, its way too predictable- I mean come on, they fall in love, the ship sinks, of course the hot guy dies. Why not kill the girl for once?" I ranted.

"I thought you never finished watching it. How can you know the ending?" Edward asked.

I snorted in a very un-ladylike manor. "I haven't seen the ending- it's just that predictable."

He flipped through the channels and settled on Remember the Titans, which is both of our favorite movie. I was asleep by the time they were coming back from camp.

# (***BWCY***) #

"Please, please, please, tell me what you got me." I begged him.

"Did we not go through this last year? I am not going to tell you." He said as he drove me towards my present.

We had just gotten back from Christmas Eve Church and dinner with the Cullen family. We were now on our way to God knows where because Edward wanted to show me my big present tonight. He was being ridiculous. Don't get me wrong, I was really grateful for everything he had gotten me, but it was really too much.

We pulled up to a little automotive shop in Seattle.

"You did not get me a car." I stated.

Edward only shrugged and opened my door as he led me to the door of the main garage.

"I don't think we are supposed to be in here." I said as the door squeaked open to reveal a dark garage.

"Calm down, Miss Goody Two Shoes," he joked as I scowled, "Emmett owns it."

I sighed, feeling much better than I had initially.

Edward flipped on a light and I only saw one lone car sitting beneath a tan car cover.

"You did get me a car."

Edward once again only shrugged. "Well, I did feel kind of bad that your Mercedes got totaled. Then you sold your Camaro. And I know that you love the hummer, but I thought you want something besides that. Anyway, this is a classic, so I know you will love it."

He was right; my Mercedes did get totaled because of a stupid idiot who didn't know how to drive. I decided just to not even try to fix it. Then, I sold my Camaro because the road leading towards Edward and my house was tearing the poor thing up. It hurt my heart to let it go, but I hated seeing my car get that bad off.

Edward began to pull back the cover, and I saw a pretty red color. As soon as I saw the hood, I gasped. It was definitely a classic. By the time he had the entire cover off, I was in total freak out mode.

"You bought me a _Chevelle_?" I screeched and ran towards him, giving him a huge hug, my arms _and_ legs wrapped around him.

He brought his arms around me. "Yes, I did." He said as he laughed.

"I love you." I told him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, too, baby." He said and gave me another kiss. "Do you want to take it out for a ride?" He asked.

I nodded excitedly and hopped down and swung the driver's door open. He handed me the keys before he went over to his side.

This was going to be so awesome.

**So, who heard about the Titan vs. Saints game? I had no idea who to root for. But, at the bottom of my heart, this Louisiana girl wanted her Bless You Boys to win. Tell me how you like this chapter! –LAYN**

**TWITTER: evangelvamp or LaynEvlyn **


	23. Our Second Christmas

Chapter 22: BWCY

BPOV:

Edward and I walked into the living room of his parents' house after the ride in the Chevelle. We were surprised to see that Esme was still up and at it even at twelve a night.

"Mom, we aren't little kids anymore. You don't have to play Santa." Edward joked.

Esme laughed. "I was just looking at some pictures. Do you two remember this?"

I sat down next to Esme and looked over her shoulder at the picture she was looking at. I laughed when is saw what it was. It was when I was in fourth grade, and Edward was in sixth. We had gone to 4-H camp and we were on the way home in Carlisle's truck. Both of us were passed out on the back seat. My head was on Edward's shoulder, and he had an arm wrapped around one of mine.

"Both of you were so cute, and the camera was just taunting me, sitting idly on the dash board." Esme said and turned the page.

"Oh, I need a copy of this one." I said.

"No, really, you don't." Edward said and groaned, hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

It was one of Edward when he was no more than one or two. He was just in a diaper and a black fedora that was about five sizes too big. His hand held it from going into his face, and his other was waving.

"I'll make a copy in the morning." Esme promised me. Edward groaned.

Just then, Ella ran up to Edward and I. She jumped into Edward's lap.

"Well, I'll let you two kids alone to look at these if you like. I'm going upstairs. Emmett will probably up at the crack of dawn in the morning." Esme said and gave us both a kiss on the cheek before retreating into her room.

I grabbed the book Esme was looking at, and pulled it into my lap. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me into his lap. He rested his chin on my shoulder. Ella rested next to us on the sofa.

The pictures were all of Edward since it was his album, but I surprised to see how much of them I had been in. At least fifty percent of them had me with him or at least in the back ground. I had never known that we had been together that much when we were younger. I had always remembered being with Alice, not Edward. I wished I could remember half the times that were photographed and saved in the album, but I couldn't.

At around two, Edward and I went to bed in his room.

"Did you enjoy your gift?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him in the bed.

"Immensely so," I told him and smiled.

"I'm glad." He said. "So are you going to tell me what you got me?" He asked.

I laughed. "Nope, my lips are sealed, Cullen."

"Is that so?" He asked, his lips against my neck, making their way down.

"Mmmmm," was all I could respond as Edward flipped me onto my back and captured my lips with his.

-***BWCY***-

EPOV:

Just like last year, I was woken to a bed being jolted. I opened my eyes to see Bella smiling down at me.

"Good morning, star shine." She said. I laughed and pulled her down for a kiss. "The earth says hello." She mumbled against them softly.

"Good morning to you, too." I answered.

"I have your present, hold on." She said and jumped out of bed, wearing only my shirt.

I sat up in the bed and let the covers fall to my waist. Bella came in a few minutes later and sat on my lap. She handed me a small present wrapped in gold paper with a blue bow. I looked at her with raised eyebrows and grabbed the present from her hands.

I slowly unwrapped the present, and I could feel Bella bouncing with excitement. It was a in a jewelry box, and when I opened it, I saw a wedding band.

BPOV:

Edward looked at me and smiled. "It's great, love." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Are you sure, because I really didn't know what you liked." I said softly. "You can get something different if you'd like."

Edward wouldn't hear of any of it and silenced me with a kiss, telling me it was perfect.

It had meant a lot when he told me that because Edward had wanted to use his grandfather's wedding band, but when Esme told him that his grand dad had been buried with it, it had nearly broken his heart. So, I tried to find a ring that was simple but still Edward. It was harder than it sounded. The one I had chosen was a gold band with a white gold twist set in the middle.

After a few minutes of lying around and sharing a few kisses, Edward and I walked down stairs to find everyone up except Jasper and Alice. When the two of them finally came down, we began to pass around the gifts.

I was excited for all of mine, but when I opened Esme's, I cried. Inside the small jewelry box was a sapphire rosary with a medal with a beautiful angel on it. Each Our Father bead was a silver rose.

"I didn't know if you had one to walk down the aisle with, dear. I wanted to make absolutely sure you had one. The pendant is a guardian angel, and no one has been more in touch with theirs this last past year as you have. You've been so strong, and I felt like I should give you this. It was my mother's." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Esme, it's really beautiful, but I can't accept this." I said as I looked at Alice.

Alice was Esme's only true daughter. Surely a gift as sentimental as this should be for her and not me. I hadn't done anything brave, not really. Everything I had pulled out of was because of Edward. He was my rock through it all. I never would have made it through everything without him.

Esme noticed my gaze fall upon Alice and smiled. "My mother was a Holy woman, dear. She left me more rosaries than I can count. Believe me when I say that she would have wanted you to have this. I have a special one saved for Alice." She said and laughed softly.

Alice's eyes lit up as if she knew exactly which one she was talking about.

"Thank you, so much, really." I said and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, child." She said.

Everything that the Cullen's had ever done for me was beyond gracious. I didn't deserve anything they had done for me, but I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty. Call it me being selfish, call it being a brat, whatever way you looked at it, I was extremely grateful for every single thing they had done for me. Carlisle and Esme were the best parents I could ask for. Alice and Emmett were the best siblings I could have. They were not only my best friends, but saved Edward and me from getting lost in the fame and the glamour of the life that we had. And Edward …

Edward was the man of my dreams. He had always been there: always. From the time I was born until now. He was always just a phone call away; I just refused to believe it myself. He was always going to be there. I realized that early on somewhere between our friends with benefits phase and actual relationship. I laughed to myself. The crap Edward and I had gone through just to get us to this point: it was beyond believable. I loved him with all my heart. I had never loved anyone more; it didn't think that was possible until I reconnected with Edward.

Christmas dinner was filled with laughter and stories about when Jasper, the Cullen's and I were younger. Rosalie was eating it all up, and I knew she would never let me live half of what Esme and Carlisle was saying down. I was somewhat of a rebel when I was little. Okay, who am I trying to fool? I was a complete bad ass, but that was because I scarred by boys like Emmett and Edward and Jasper. Still, I loved them. In fact, if it weren't for Alice, I would probably be a tomboy.

"Are you sure you have to leave, my dears?" Esme asked as all of her children and their significant others walked towards the door. "I mean, I really would love more details on my grandbaby." She said.

Rosalie laughed and gave Esme and Carlisle a hug. "I promise to call you the minute we know if it is a boy or a girl."

Esme smiled then nodded, then gave me a hug. "You take care of him. I know how much trouble he could be, and I know that you are the only one that can handle him. I'll see you in March." She promised.

"Okay, Esme." I told her then gave Carlisle a hug.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be back to her old self as soon as the two of you get married." He told me and released me from the hug.

I laughed. "But then she'll have her grandchild to fret over."

Carlisle laughed and nodded.

When we all finished the much too dramatic goodbyes, the six of us made our way to where the jet was. Alice had put poor Jasper through hell with all the bags she had brought. It had taken half an hour to load her bags alone. It was at least an hour before we made it on the jet and took off.

The plane ride was entertaining as always. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting over which names they liked and Alice was just fueling the fire. She knew it too. Jasper was playing referee, trying to keep Alice in line and trying to keep Rosalie and Emmett from killing each other. For a girl, Rosalie liked her own creation, Lenalynn, but Emmett liked Emma. I rolled my eyes at that one. Because for a boy he liked Emmett, Jr. and Rosalie liked William. Thankfully, they had already decided on the middle names. For a girl, it would be Chanel, and if you were to ask Rosalie she would bite off your head and say because she had her heart set on it since she was a little girl. If it were a boy, it would be John after Emmett and Carlisle since that was their middle name.

"Bella, what do you think?"

"What do I think… well, I think that it is you child, so... you choose the name." I said and smiled innocently.

Rosalie glared as Emmett was looking rather smug. The rest of just laughed. I was a little afraid of what might happen. I could already see it.

It would be they day Rosalie and baby were coming home, and the poor child would still be going by Baby Cullen. I knew that whoever won this fight, wouldn't let the other live it down.

**A/N: What do **_**you**_** think? TELL ME, TELL ME, AND **_**TELL**__**ME**_**! Give me your favorite choice or give me some new names. Leave a review and follow me on Twitter to see which name wins. Or else you will have to wait until epilogue which will probably be a chapter or two after the next. We do have a wedding to get through, y'all. Anyway, follow me on Twitter at evangelvamp511 or LaynEvlyn. Also, me and one of my great reader friends are going to be starting a group. So, go ahead and follow FiveStarReader too. So make me happy and leave a review! Follow me for some more news on all of my stories. Love ya, my darlin' dears. Until next week (hopefully)… **

**-LAYN**


	24. Wedding Plans and White Dresses

Chapter 23: Wedding Plans and White Dresses

The rest of the months before the wedding passed quickly. The plans came together beautifully. The wedding would be everything I ever wanted and more. Edward was mine. We would be bound in every single way by the time the day was through. I loved him so much, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

The morning was spent just lounging around and laughing. We watched movies, and ate junk food, not even caring that our dresses might not fit merely hours after. It was just fun. Around noon, Alice and Rosalie led me into the car, and we went into the church rectory to get dressed for the wedding.

I went into one of the rooms as Alice and Rosalie went back to the car to get the rest of the things that we needed. I looked around the room and sat down on the couch.

I sat thinking and laughed quietly to myself. "Mrs. Edward Cullen." I said to myself and laughed quietly again. It was just so surreal. Edward was everything I needed… He was everything that I wanted.

"Time to get dressed," Alice sang as she walked in.

I looked up and laughed. "Finally," I said and stood up.

Rosalie walked in with a garment bag in one hand, and a champagne glass in another.

I gave her a stern look. "What? Oh come on, it's sparkling. Chill, would you? Besides, this is your day, don't you dare worry about what is going on with me." She said sternly. She definitely had the scolding motherly voice down pat.

I nodded.

"Promise me." She said.

"I promise, now let me get in my wedding dress!" I said excitedly.

Alice shook her head. "We have to do your hair and makeup first, missy. Now sit." She said as she led me back to the couch and pulled out her makeup case. Rosalie started to silently work on my hair.

"So, do you girls have any idea where Edward is taking me on the honeymoon?" I asked.

Rosalie and Alice shared knowing look but shrugged, smiling. I rolled my eyes and went back to being silent.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror an hour or two later. The woman standing there could not have been me. She was standing straight and tall. Her pale skin actually had a tint of color, and her dark brown eyes had a depth to them that I had never had. Yes, this woman was me, but I still found it so hard to believe. Wedding dresses used to make me run the other way, and now I was in my very own designer dress.

The tight white bodice flowed into an open skirt. It was lacey and satiny, and just… me. The top was a plain white corset fitted bodice with a lace overlay, continuing from the top to the sides of my shoulders, making a long lace sleeves. The skirt was long and poofy, but not too poofy. On it were beaded flowers and designs. It even had pockets! I wore my hair half up, and half down, my long white veil nestled into it snuggly. I wore a diamond and amethyst choker around my neck, and small amethyst studs in my ears. My make up was light, and that was the only way that I was for sure that I was staring right back at myself.

All my life, I had dreamed for this moment. After Tyler and I called it off, I stopped dreaming and discovered my reality. Then I met Edward again, and I was once again that little girl who went over every little detail of her wedding. It was actually fun to plan the wedding. I had no idea that it would be, but it was. It was even better that I got to share the process with the man of my dreams.

"Something old, something new," Alice asked and giggled. She Rosalie walked in, wearing their bridesmaid dresses. They were one shoulder knee length dark purple dresses. There was also a skinny belt around the waist and pockets beneath that. On the shoulder, there was a little diamond accent. Their shoes were silver.

I shrugged.

Alice only rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine, I promise. Now here is something old, and something blue." She said as she handed me the rosary Esme had given me for Christmas.

Rosalie then stood up, her small baby bump showing through her bridesmaid dress. Honestly, I was a little jealous. I knew that if I ever got pregnant, I would not stay that small during my pregnancy. "Something borrowed," she said as she handed me a little emerald green angel pendant.

"Thanks, ya'll, really." I said as I put the pendant in my pocket.

"We're not done." Alice said as she held a jewelry bow in one hand and a little coin in the other. "Six pence in your shoe," she said as she gestured to raise my dress.

I did, and she rolled her eyes as I revealed my white cowboy boots with purple and pink designs embroidered into them. Alice placed the coin in my show, and then stood up to her full height. She opened the jewelry box.

"It's just a little gift Rosalie and I got for you." She said. "It just came in two days ago."

"It's beautiful." I said as I looked down at the simple three diamond necklace. The diamonds were stacked one on top of the other, and the necklace itself was white gold.

A knock on the door interrupted us, and little Charlotte walked in, wearing her flower girl's dress. Esme was right behind her, holding her hand. She looked at me, and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"If your parents could see you now…" She said.

I let out a watery laugh, trying to wipe away the tears without ruining my makeup.

Esme shook her head. "Well, its time." She said softly.

I nodded and walked out of the rectory and towards the back of the church. We made it through the back doors and stood behind the second set of closed doors on the other side of the foyer.

"Are you ready, because we're about to go on the other side of those doors." Rosalie said softly.

I took a shaky breath and nodded. Just as they were about to open the doors, I let out a gasp. "Wait." I said quickly.

Alice and Rosalie rushed to my side. "What, what is it? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I don't, I can't… Can you get me Carlisle? Something is really wrong." I stated softly.

**EPOV:**

I got out of the car and walked into the side entrance of the church.

"So, got any big plans for the honeymoon?" Emmett asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jasper snorted. "Come on, man. We're in God's house. Is that really necessary?"

"It's time, boys." The priest said.

Emmett and Jasper each hugged me and went to the back of the church while I stayed in front.

After a few minutes, I saw Rosalie walk out of the foyer and go towards Emmett, but I never saw Alice leave. What was going on?

Rosalie looked at Emmett, and it seemed like the two of them were having a soft conversation. I then saw Emmett's features etched with worry. Rosalie told him something else and cast a glance towards the front pew. I looked but only saw my parents, and then realization hit. She was looking at Carlisle.

Fear coursed through me, and I wondered if something went wrong with Alice or Bella.

Jasper seemed to have the same thoughts as me when he nodded towards me and went into the foyer and closed the doors behind. I was trying my best to keep my features composed, but it was hard.

Emmett started making his way up the side isle, and I saw the confusion written on the guests face. Emmett knelt next to Carlisle and nodded towards the back. I saw a Carlisle's features soften slightly, and that was all the reassurance that I needed.

Emmett and Carlisle stood up. Emmett sent two thumbs up my way, telling me everything was okay. I sent a smile towards them.

A few minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie were walking down the church isle, followed by Alice and Jasper, then Charlotte. When the foyer doors opened, I saw Bella. My heart clenched as I saw her arm looped lightly around Carlisle's, the veil covering her face.

**BPOV:**

I paced the foyer until Carlisle walked in. I couldn't walk down that isle alone. I wasn't scared of falling, nor was I scared of passing out with nerves. I couldn't walk down that isle alone because I knew that I knew Carlisle had been a second father to me ever sense I was born. If anyone should be making that walk besides Charlie, it should be Carlisle.

Carlisle walked through the door, and I stopped pacing. "Carlisle, you've been like second father to me for a long time, I was wondering if you maybe give me away." I said softly.

Carlisle gave me a hug. "Bella, it would be an honor." He said as he released me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

"Great, then it's time." She said as she covered my face with my veil.

When the bridal music came on, the foyer doors open, and I saw Edward standing in his dark, "formal" blue jeans, black shirt, tie, and vest. His smile was the encouragement I needed to continue walking down the aisle.


	25. Here Comes Little E

**Chapter 24: Here Comes Little E**

_**A/N: READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND READ AND REVIEW AGAIN AND SO ON AND SO FORTH! YOU GET THE POINT! REVIEW! ON WITH THE STORY….. **_

**BPOV:**

I continued my walk down the aisle until I reached Edward. Carlisle lifted my veil and gave my forehead a kiss before handing me over to Edward who smiled at his father and shook his hand. I looped my arm through Edward's as we walked up the steps towards the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" That was all I heard the priest say until I zoned out.

It was not until the gospel reading that I regained my sense and started to pay attention to what the mass was doing. Somehow the homily and everything else was forgotten as soon as the priest told us to repeat after him. At that moment the only thing that mattered was hearing Edward say the words "I do" and "Until death do us part". Jesus himself could have come down from the ceiling, and I would not have noticed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Edward pulled me close and kissed me as if no one was there. Honestly, I kind of forgot about the congregation until I heard the clapping after Edward and I pulled away from each other.

"May I present to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Edward and I walked down the aisle together as the congregation clapped, and in Emmett's case hollered. The odd thing was that he was in church, walking down the aisle right behind Edward and me. Of course, for Emmett, that was not odd at all. It was just another day in the life off Emmett Cullen.

We got to the reception after taking pictures at the church. We danced our first dance, mingled with the guest, and did whatever we were supposed to do. Then came time for throwing the bouquet and garter; it would be interesting.

Emmett got in the crowd of men waiting to catch the garter.

"Can he do that if he's engaged?" I asked Edward.

Edward only rolled his as he got down one knee in front of the chair I was sitting on. "Emmett does whatever the hell he wants to." He said as his cool hand went under my dress to my thigh.

And cue the hollers from all the men…

Edward pulled the garter down to my ankle and over my boot. He then proceeded to move it the rest of the way with his teeth.

And the men only got louder…

He face popped up from under my dress. He took the garter out of his mouth and winked at me as he stood and helped me to stand up as well.

"3, 2, 1," The DJ called, and Edward through the garter behind his head to the guys.

One of Edward's teammates, Lee Johnson, caught it and gladly held it up. The guys dispersed after a little tussle that wasn't for real. I laughed at how immature they could be.

"Okay, pretty bride, time for you to throw those flowers of yours." The DJ said.

The girls all gathered behind me and waiting impatiently. I stood with my back to them and threw the bouquet behind my head. There were screams, and I knew that girls were much more serious about this than the guys were. I turned around saw that Edward's fifteen year old cousin had caught it. I laughed and beckoned her over so the photographer could take a picture of the both of us.

"You can take your time on dating, Cass, you do know that right?" Edward asked after we took the picture.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Eddie, I already have a boyfriend, and if you must know, no we are not having sex." She said as she turned and left, going towards said boyfriend who looked at least seventeen.

I laughed at the look on Edward's face.

"If we ever have a daughter she is being sent to a convent and being cloistered." He said.

I kissed him softly. "Being alone never stopped me." I said and winked.

Edward groaned and pulled me close so we could dance.

A few hours later, I went to change into a more comfortable dress. It was a short white dress with a poofy bottom and was tight on the bust. There was a purple satin sash under the bust and had a diamond design in the shape of a geometrical diamond that overlapped on the sash and bust. I kept on my veil, but my boots were long gone. They were somewhere in the limo where Alice had put them for me. Shortly after the bouquet toss, my feet started hurting, so I went barefoot.

I walked back onto the dance floor with Edward, and the guests cheered. After a lot of begging, Cassidy finally got me and Edward to sing a song of her choice since we had accidently chosen her birthday as our wedding date. Woops. How were we supposed to know? That was how we ended up singing at our wedding.

_Loving you  
>Isn't the right thing to do<br>How can I  
>Ever change things that I feel?<br>If I could  
>Maybe I'd give you my world<br>How can I  
>When you won't take it from me?<em>

_You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day  
>Another Lonely day<br>You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/f/fleetwood+mac/go+your+own+way_ ]__  
>Tell me why<br>Everything turned around?  
>Packing up<br>Shacking up's all you wanna do  
>If I could<br>Baby I'd give you my world  
>Open up<br>Everything's waiting for you_

_You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day  
>Another Lonely day<br>You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<em>

_You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day_

_You can go your own way  
>You can call it another lonely day<br>You can go your own way_

_Go your own way._

We actually had fun with the song, as much as Edward would refuse it. It made Cassidy happy, and I was kind of pumped up now. For the first time that day, the honeymoon could not come soon enough.

_**MONTHS LATER**_:

Nothing could have prepared me for what I was hearing at that moment. All I knew was that I was sure that if I ever had a child, it would be through adoption. I could Rosalie screaming at Emmett from the waiting room. In Health class, sure the teacher told us it was a little pain. But that sure as hell didn't sound like a _little _pain. Of course, he was a man, so what would he know about child bearing.

Edward and I had gotten back from Isle Esme where we had gone for our honeymoon. It was the most romantic place I had ever been. The ocean was so blue and clear. The sand was white and clean. It was the beach that everyone seems to dream about, but they know that no perfect beach like that exists. Well, it does, and Carlisle Cullen owns the thing. It was ridiculous.

On the plane ride to the island, I had relentlessly been asking Edward where we would be going. He never told me because he's Edward and he does whatever he wants. I tried to even bribe him with sex, which still didn't work because we would be doing that a lot considering that it was our honeymoon. Nothing could sway him.

When we got onto the little boat, I was even more confused. Edward just smiled crookedly as he drove the boat towards the unknown. After about twenty minutes, I could see land forming, but I still could not tell exactly what it was. Well, now I know. It was Isle Esme.

I never ever wanted to leave, but unfortunately, Edward and I did have jobs we had to get back to. Still, he promised me that one day we would go back. He even mentioned possibly bringing our family if we ever had one.

At the moment, I didn't think we would because Rosalie's screams brought me from my honeymoon drugged state to the real world I was in now. Alice just looked at me with scared eyes as she rubbed her own two month along child that was growing in her belly. I gave her a soft, comforting smile and shrugged, leaning into Edward. She only shook her head and leaned her on head on Jasper's shoulder.

I played absently with Edward's wedding ring, twirling it in circles around his finger. After ten minutes of that, he stopped my anxious hands and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him softly.

The doctor came out a little while after, and told us that we could see Rosalie. The four of us got up and went into her room where she was holding the baby and Emmett was sitting next to her on the bed.

We all smiled at her as we walked toward her and the baby.

"So, does little baby Cullen have a name?" I asked.

She laughed. "We came up with a compromise." She said and smiled.

"So, what is it?" Alice asked.

"We decided that we like Emmalyn Chanel Cullen." Rosalie said as she smiled up at Edward.

"Bella, Edward, we were actually wondering if you wanted to be the godparents." Emmett said as he looked at us.

We both smiled at him nodded.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rosalie asked as I walked closer.

I think Alice was still a little shaken from Rosalie's screaming only minutes before. Of course, she had been screaming for three hours straight since we got there. She had quite possibly been screaming a lot longer than that too.

I nodded and took the sweet baby from Rosalie and started to softly bounce her with one arm as I walked towards Edward.

"Hi, sweet girl," I told her in my high baby talking voice. She opened her little blue eyes and looked at me. "What?" I asked and smiled at her.

Edward looked over my shoulder and took her little hand in his large one.

She yawned and a little noise escaped her throat.

"Aw, Rose, Emmett, y'all got a singer. Yes, what? Yea, you are a singer aren't you? Guess what, you're gonna have the best voice teacher ever. Yes, you are." I said and smiled.

Edward laughed and rested his head on my shoulder.

An hour later, we went home. Edward and I went into our room and I sat down in the middle of the bed. Edward sat next to me and looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked and kissed my neck chastely.

"I think I want a baby."

Edward only looked at me and shook his head with a soft smile on his face.

**A/N: SO, what do you think that face means? SHOULD THEY HAVE A BABY? TELL ME! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! LOVE ya'll! **

**Twitter: evangelvamp511 or LaynEvlyn **


	26. Grand Ole Life

**So, my dears, this is the last chapter before the epilogue… it's sad to see this come to an end, but it is. Fret not, however because I have one story that I am already working on. The next chapter of Silent Sweetheart should be up soon! ;) Love ya'll! On with the story…**

**EPOV: **

"I have big news." Bella sang as she walked into the kitchen, a big smile on her face.

I pulled her close and looked at her quizzically. "And what might that be?" I asked and kissed her wedding ring.

"Remember when Dolly Parton asked me to perform at the Grand Ole Opry?" She asked me, literally bouncing with excitement by the time her sentence was finished.

I laughed and nodded.

She pulled away from me to look at my face. "Guess who is going a two weeks!"

My mouth fell open. "No way, Bella, that's great, baby." I told her and gave her a tight hug.

She giggled. "I know right? I am so freaking excited right now!"

I laughed. "With good reason, baby; we should celebrate."

It had been three months since little Emmalyn's birth. Bella had constantly been begging Rosalie and Emmett to let her baby sit. No one loved that little girl as much as Bella, except for her actual parents. I couldn't wait until it was our child Bella was acting that way with. She hadn't gotten pregnant yet. We were trying though. She never stopped hoping though, and that's what I loved about her.

"So, when do you go?" I asked her as I grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge.

"September eighth." She answered and smiled, taking the bottle of beer from my hands.

She had been working so hard lately. Between her book tours, singing tours, and interviews, she was basically going crazy. Add my football into the mix; we rarely spent any time together. It was hard, but we made it work. We had been to as many functions as we could together to prove that we were still very much in love. There had already been rumors of a divorce, which caused Bella to just laugh and roll her eyes.

I took a swig of beer and Bella stepped closer, placing a hand on my chest and looking up at me.

"You know, I think I could come up with a really good way for us to celebrate." She said and smiled softly.

"Really? Well, Mrs. Cullen, care to share?"

She giggled and gave me a deep kiss.

***~~~BWCY~~~***

I watched as Bella from backstage as she sang on the stage, just her and her guitar as she belted out her rendition of a Waylon Jennings classic. I noticed that she was so much more at ease than she usually was, and that was when I realized what her real dream was. This, this was it. She didn't want the bright lights, thousands of fans screaming her name, the loud back ground music. She wanted the classic southern sweetheart that everyone in sixties and seventies loved. She wanted her guitar and the real country music.

I loved every part of her. I loved the country rock star. I loved the country pop star. I loved the true country classic girl. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was the only thing that mattered.

As she finished her song, the fans started clapping louder, and I saw Merle Haggard walking across the stage towards her. She turned, and is aw her eyes fill with tears.

**BPOV**:

I turned as the clapping got louder and saw none other than Merle Haggard. My hand flew to my mouth, and I fought to keep my knees and legs straight. I loved Merle Haggard. He was my dad's favorite singer, so I grew up with him. His songs were just so true, and they were so real.

He walked up to me, and I noticed how old he was getting. Granted, I still loved him. I gave him a hug, careful not to hug him to hard.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, we, here at the Grand Ole Opry, have a question for you."

No way, now freaking way; this could not be freaking happening to me. No way was he asking what I think he was asking.

"Other members here feel that we would like to add you to our family, what do you think darlin'? He asked.

I tried not to let out the sob that was trying to escape my throat. "That would be so awesome." I said and nodded.

He smiled at me in a grandfatherly way. He was so cute. Two people came out holding a wooden plaque with my name and a record on it. Pictures were taken, and Merle and I walked backstage.

"It was such an honor meeting you, really. I grew up listening to you sing, and I just really love your music." I said and smiled.

He smiled back at me. "Just remember how you feel now. Don't forget your fans. They put you where you are today." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you, so much." I said and gave him another hug.

Merle looked at Edward and smiled. "Nice game, Sunday."

"Thank you, sir." Edward said and shook his hand.

That night Edward and I got home, and I got to thinking about how lucky I was. I had everything I had ever wanted, well almost everything. But I knew that it was in God's hands. I couldn't take anything I had for granted. I loved Edward, my friends, and family. I have been so blessed.

Ever since we started trying for a baby, Edward and I had gotten so much closer. Instead of the tears and fails adding tension to us, we just use that as more ammunition. And we know that we have no control over what may or may not happen. We accepted that. We only got one life, and we were going to live it to the absolute fullest.

I picked up my guitar and started to play. I didn't think of words are which chords would sound best next. I just played what I felt. It varied from major to minor, and it somehow felt right to me. I let the music course through my veins. I let the melody sink in as the chords made their way to my very soul. What I had felt that day was like nothing I had ever felt at all.

It was just me and my guitar. There was a stage and one spotlight on me. The crowd was loud, but not as loud as they usually are. That was my heaven. That was why I started in the first place.

It was like what my daddy always said:

_Music doesn't need lyrics, Bell. One day, you'll hear a song with no words, and it'll speak to you as if it is a form of God's voice. _

The adrenaline, the pure feeling of just being, I relished in it. I craved that feeling again. The only other feeling that surpasses it is when I'm with Edward.

_Edward_. I looked down at his sleeping form, lying on the sofa next to me, not even bothered by my playing. I hummed a little tune, nothing more than that. I closed my eyes, and slowly stopped strumming the chords. Soon, like Edward, I was also asleep.

The next morning, I went into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Edward from behind, resting my cheek against his bare back.

"Good morning." I said softly.

He turned and pulled me closer. "That it is, Mrs. Cullen," he said and kissed my nose.

I giggled.

***~~~BWCY~~~***

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap; please let it be positive. Please be positive. I paced around the master bathroom, waiting for the results. I stopped after about a minute, and sat on the toilet, my head between my knees.

I had been three days late, and thank God Edward didn't notice. I just didn't want to get him worried. If it was positive, I would tell him. If I wasn't, he would never have to know, simple as that. _You wish it was that simple._ I told the voice in my head to shut up as I waiting another minute for the results.

When the time was up, I looked at the results and breathed out for the first time in that time frame.

"Holy fucking crap," I muttered.

A knock on the door interrupted me. "Baby, you in there," Edward asked on the other side of the door.

Crap! He was not supposed to be home yet. Okay, Bella, be a woman and just tell him. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. When I opened the door, Edward was looking at me with worried eyes.

"You okay, you've been in there since I got home."

I nodded. "Yea, I'm great." I said and smiled, biting my lip as I held the test behind my back.

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped as he looked at something that was behind my head. I turned my head around and saw the pregnancy test box. Shit! I was supposed to pick that up. This was not how I planned on doing this.

"You need to tell me something, babe?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I nodded and took another deep breath. "!" I said quickly.

Edward looked at me with his eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

"I said, I took a test and it said that I was pregnant." I said softly.

Edward's lips pulled into a smiled. "Seriously?"

I laughed and nodded as I showed him the test. "Seriously."

**YAY! A baby! So, the next chapter will be the last chapter and will also be long a long chapter, just a fore warning. So, what did you think? And what do you think they should name the little baby? Hehe!**

**-Layn**

**TWITTER: evangelvamp511 or LaynEvln **


	27. THE END!

BWCY Epilogue

**TEAR, TEAR. It's the last chapter, ya'll. I'm so sad to have to see this end. If you like this story, you'll love Silent Sweetheart, go check it out. And also, sorry for such the long wait, but I have been so busy lately with my brother's wedding coming up. ANYWAY, on with the story. **

BPOV:

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star." Whitley, my seven-year old daughter sang. We had named her after Keith Whitley, the original singer of Edward's and my wedding song.

I groaned and let my head fall into Edward's shoulder on the sofa.

He chuckled. "Something wrong, love?" He asked.

"If I have to here anymore Taylor Swift songs today, I will shoot something." I mumbled.

It didn't help that our other seven-year-old, John, was singing Nickleback nonstop. I blamed Emmett. I do not want to hear my seven-year-old son singing Figured You Out around the house. I tried to get him to stop, but his father had not yet gotten the point of "discipline you son" quite yet.

John had been named after Johnny Cash, which really wasn't hard to get if you knew Edward. I thought I like Johnny Cash.

Both Whitley and John and Edward's eyes; however, Whitley had Edward's color hair. John had my color hair. Both of them were so cute, and would probably stay that way. It was a fact that Edward refused to believe about Whitley.

"I like the way you still say please, while you're looking up at me. You're like my favorite damn disease."

"Johnny Cyril Cullen, I better not hear you singing that again." I fussed.

Edward chuckled, but shut up quickly but stopped when I shot him a glare.

At the moment, Edward and I were cuddled up on the sofa with Lady Ella. The kids were on the floor, playing on their Nintendos. Having kids had put a stop to a lot of make out sessions by the television, but I didn't mind. I loved John and Whitley, no matter how crazy they made me. I would fight for them any day, and I knew Edward felt the same way.

Whitley climbed up into Edward's lap and rested her head on his chest, quickly falling asleep. John fell asleep on the floor shortly after his sister.

I gave Edward a meaningful look as I picked John up from the floor and started towards his bedroom upstairs. I heard Edward's footsteps behind me. When I turned off John's light in his room, I walked towards the door and Edward met me there. I grabbed hold of both of his hands and pulled him towards our bedroom.

We hadn't done it in at least two weeks, and it was killing me. That was also because of the kids, but like I said before, I didn't regret anything with them.

I fell backwards on the bed with Edward on top of me. I had his shirt off, and mine was about to join it until there was soft knock on the door.

Edward groaned. I felt the same way, but Edward's problem was much more noticeable. Thank God our kids probably wouldn't know the difference.

"Come in, darlin." I called.

Whitley walked in and climbed into the bed, snuggling into my side. Edward looked at me a mouthed, "Later." I nodded and mouthed, "Definitely." I rested my head on top of hers and kissed it softly before I listened to her even breathing, signaling her state of sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Whitley's small form lying on top of me, and Edward's head on my shoulder, his arm wrapped around both Whitley and me. I then noticed that John was lying on the other side of his father, curled next to him. I was pinned down by Whitley and Edward's arm so I couldn't go anywhere.

So I just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened over the last seven years. Edward and I had fallen even more in love, and we had even done a few concerts together when it didn't interfere with his games. His career had even taken a turn for the better. They had won two superbowls in the last seven years. It was a good thing that Edward and I had money, though, because the kids had exceptionally expensive taste.

Alice and Jasper had one child, Charity. She was so much like Alice that it wasn't even funny. The only thing she got from her father was her honey blonde hair and long legs. And Jesus Christ was that girl tall! She was already almost four foot eleven at seven years old. Emmett and Rosalie had two kids, too. There was little Emmalyn, who was eight now. Then there was Easton who was six. He looked like the spitting image of his father, unlike Emmalyn who was all Rosalie.

Balancing family and our careers were something that Edward and I were still getting used to, even after all these years. Sometimes, the kids even came on a few tours or went to some of Edward's games when Carlisle or Esme couldn't look after them.

Whitley was my little country girly-girl. She was constantly in her little jean skirts and pink boots. She had her heart set on being and actress, and she was definitely dramatic enough for it. John was all boy, though, as I hoped he would be. He was so much like Edward. John was constantly outside and in his own jeans and black shirts. Unlike his sister, he didn't want a life of fame, at least not yet. He was perfectly content wanting to be a farmer.

I felt stirring next to me, and I looked to see Edward's bright emerald eyes looking at me. He then looked at Whitley and John who had somehow got from behind Edward to squeezed Edward and I in the ten minutes I had been thinking. Edward looked back up at me and kissed my shoulder.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning to you too." I answered back and then sighed. "I'm stuck."

Edward chuckled as he got up out of bed, still in his jeans from the night before. He hadn't been fortunate like me and change. Whitley wouldn't let him, for she had been clinging to him when she came in the room after her nightmare. She hadn't let go until he was already well past unconscious.

Edward picked up Whitley and set her back on the bed after I got up. The both of us just stood there and watched the two of them for a while before going to take a shower. Thankfully, the kids still had not gotten up when we both walked into the room. That was something that I did not want to explain to my second graders.

The both of us went downstairs to make breakfast since we both had the day off for the first time in a long time. Strangely, everyone had the day off, so everyone else would be coming over around lunch which was great. It had been a while since we were just able to hang out.

The kids were up and at it by eight, and were hungry, but what's new? What killed me was that Whitley was still practically a toothpick, and the only reason John looked a little was because he was big boned. Honestly, I was a little jealous of those two. They had definitely gotten their father's fast metabolism.

"Momma, I want a puppy." Whitley said.

"We have a puppy." Edward said. I laughed. He didn't enjoy the potty training stage that we had to go through for those first six or so months.

"Na uh- Lady Ella is old." Whitley complained. "I want a Chihuahua."

"We'll see, baby doll. Maybe when you get a little older." I told her softly.

"Okay." She said and sighed and played with her pancake.

At around twelve, everyone came over for lunch and the kids went into the play room while the adults stayed in the kitchen.

"I love Emmalyn to death, but she drives me crazy sometimes. One Rosalie is enough, no offence, baby, but that girl too much like you for her own good." Emmett complained as he tried to sit on the counter. I shot him a glare, and he quickly got back down. Nobody is allowed on my marble counters.

"How do you think I feel about your son?" Rosalie asked and laughed.

Emmett smiled cheekily.

"I don't think anyone's son is as much like their father as John is. Sorry Emmett." I said and leaned back into Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Emmett scuffed. "Bull. My son could take yours any day."

"Well, your son is built like an ox, so yea, probably." Alice said and laughed.

"He's gonna be one hot ox and all the women are gonna want him." Emmett defended.

Rosalie only rolled her eyes. "Any bitch comes near my son for his money or looks and she's dead."

I laughed. "Someone has nerve."

"That's different. It's not like I stalked him. He showed up at your doorstep, and who was I to just stand there and do nothing. Subtle is not my cup of tea." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly.

"And that is why you two are perfect for each other." I said. "Aren't I the bestest friend the world for introducing you two?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, I am forever in you debt." She said and laughed.

"Jasper, you're awfully quiet today." Edward commented, a smirk on his face.

Jasper only chuckled nervously and Alice looked between her husband and Edward before gasping loudly. She hit him upside the head. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, okay, it just came out." Jasper said quietly.

"What happened? I'm lost." Emmett said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise you idiot." Alice complained.

Jasper shrugged. "I'm sorry." He said weakly.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked.

Alice looked around, glaring when she got to the smug look on Edward' face. I elbowed him in the gut and mouthed to him to tell him to stop.

"We're moving to Paris for the next ten months." Alice said quickly.

"WHAT?" Emmett and Rosalie screamed, probably for two very different reasons.

Alice nodded and smiled. "Jasper's contract is up, so instead of looking into another one, I convinced him to come to Paris with me because of my next line. It's the biggest moment in my life, and I want him to be present. I want him and Charity to be there, so we'll be moving there next month and be staying there until next May." She explained.

I gave her a hug. "That is so great, Alice." I told her and laughed.

"Thanks, Bella." She said and smiled back at me.

"Since it's confession time, Emmett and I also have something to tell everyone." Rosalie said.

All of us except for Emmett looked at her expectantly. "Emmett's going to start working as a designer for GM in a few months. We'll be moving to their American Headquarters in two months." She said. "And I'm going to open my own spa when we get out there." She said.

Alice screamed and started to jump up and down.

I looked at Edward and smiled softly. He kissed my head and smiled down at me.

Everyone was leaving, and that was when it all hit me. We weren't going to be together constantly like we used to be. We were finally growing up and getting real lives. It was hard to keep from crying, but I did it. We would still be best friends until the end of time. I was acting like I would never see them again, but I knew I would. I could never just forget about them like I had when I left Forks. This was much different, and I knew the next time I saw my best friends after they left; we would all be much more grown up.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Alice." I said and laughed.

She and Jasper had just gotten back a week ago from Paris. Alice looked so much more mature; her hair was long and pulled back into a loose bun. She wore a nice silk shirt with a black skirt and nice black heels. She was even wearing black rimmed glasses. Jasper was behind her, and for once, he wasn't wearing his jeans. Instead, he was wearing black slacks and a nice red, button down shirt. Charity was next to him, and she had grown so much. She was at least Alice's height now.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked.

"In the living room." I answered and led the way.

There, Rosalie was talking to Edward and Emmett, fighting over why butterfly door on a Cobalt would look horrid, which they would. Emmett was looking just as grown up as Jasper in his own black slacks, nice shirt, and what I called a prep sweater on top. Rosalie also looked similar to Alice.

Whitley, John, Charity, Emmalyn, and Easton all came running down the stairs when we called them down for dinner. Obviously, they were a little hungry.

We all sat down at Edward and I's huge dining room table.

All of us held each other's hands after Whitley asked if she could say grace.

"Dear Mr. God," she began. All of us laughed, but quickly silence when she shot us a glare. Haha, she got that from me. "Thank you for everything that you have given to us at the table and also for bringing everyone at this table together again. And can you please convince Daddy to get me puppy? Amen."

"Amen." We all said as everyone shot a disapproving look for not giving his daughter a puppy. He only rolled his eyes.

We all sat and ate, laughing and talking about what had happened within the last year that we were apart. It was so crazy how much I missed these people. I thanked God every night that I had Edward, or else I might go crazy.

At the ends of the day, everyone had to eventually leave. Alice and Jasper were moving back to Nashville, Jasper had even opened a gym here. Rosalie and Emmett were still living elsewhere, but we would still be friends and talk constantly. I was just glad to have Alice by my side, and I couldn't wait until it could be Rosalie, Alice, and me again.

Edward and I put the kids to sleep, and for once, they stayed asleep. That meant very good things for me and Edward. For the first time in about three weeks, we actually made love.

That night I stayed there wrapped in his arms and looked up at the ceiling.

"I love you, Superman." I told him softly.

"I love you, too, Monkey."

I smiled looked at him. "Are we completely insane?" I asked him and laughed so that he knew I was joking.

He smiled and shook his head in amusement. "Yes, we're completely mad." He answered seriously.

"But we belong together, right?" I asked him softly.

Edward took my face in one of his hands. "Yea, Monkey, we do."

I laughed softly and recalled my book. "Belonging with Crazy You…"

"I think that would have been and even better title for those characters."

"I think it fits better for us, and not those characters." I told him.

"I belong with crazy you, Monkey."

"I belong with crazy you, too, Superman."

**A/N: THE END! *SNIFFS* I'm so gonna miss ya'll, but guess what, I have another story that you must read! Silent Sweetheart will also be updated soon, hopefully tonight or tomorrow depending on how much I write. I try to update weekly, but sometimes it's kind of hard, so anyway, you will have an update today or tomorrow on chapter 3 and next Wednesday on chapter 4 and so and so forth. Anyway, REVIEW! I MUST KNOW HOW YOU ALL FELT ABOUT THIS STORY! LOVE Y'ALL!**

**TWITTER: evangelvamp511 or LaynEvlyn **

**-LAYN **


End file.
